The Day I Found You
by 8RockMySockz8
Summary: My take on all the Damon/Bonnie stories out there. I love what everyone else has written and wanted to try my own! This is one starts off a few weeks after the finale of season 4 (for those who have seen it). As always, read and enjoy. Update: Combined the last two chapters in case anyone gets confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Vampires show or books. Plot is my own. Thought I'd give this a good. Bamon. Happy reading! =) Damon's point of view. **

**Note: ******** Guys, I know you've been viewing/visiting this story and that's awesome, I thank you so much for that. If you let me know what you think I'll be happy to check out your stories. =) **

_1_

Damon sat in the car, waiting for Elena, _what was taking her so long to say goodbye to her brother? _He wondered. Already a few weeks had gone by since his return. Which still remained a mystery._ Jeremy came back from the dead but no other supernaturals stayed? _He thought with annoyance. Not that he missed any of them. They all annoyed the hell out of him, even Alaric. He half smiled at the thought, the last time he saw Alaric was when he was pouring him a glass to drink. Hours before Bonnie was supposed to drop the veil. Then, poof, he was gone. "Poof" Damon said aloud as he sighed and looked toward the house. For a vampire it sure took Elena an awfully long time to get ready. He stared at the door, even though he knew he couldn't see through it, and even though he knew he could go in—it was after all, his house—he knew the moment he got of the car Elena would be out.

Sure enough just as he started to make the motion to open the door he saw Elena opening the door. Rolling his eyes he settled himself back into the seat. "Took you long enough" he said sarcastically as Elena plopped herself in the passenger's seat.

"I just wanted to tell Jeremy a few things. He was thinking of going out and I just wanted to remind him to be careful" she said defensively as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Elena, come on, he's died like, what, twice? He'll be fine" Damon replied as Elena gave him a glare. "Fine, I won't make dead brother jokes anymore" he said half expecting the swing from Elena. "So, have you decided if you want stay on campus?" he asked as they started off; they had decided to take a day and drive, nowhere in particular, no destination in mind. Just him and his girlfriend. He smiled at the thought of it. Elena, his girlfriend, for real this time. So sire bond, no Stefan, no compelling.

"I haven't given it much thought" Elena replied as she leaned back in her seat.

"Lately it doesn't seem like you've been giving much thought to anything. I mean, I thought you might be overly happy Jeremy's back or overexcited about our relationship, but, I dunno, you just seem, burnt out" Damon said. He wasn't the serious type of guy, he couldn't really get a joke in that last sentence, but sometimes with Elena, okay _most times_, he had to be serious.

"It's not that, I mean, I guess I just realized we're done" she said with a shrug. "Done with school and vampires," she said with another shrug. Damon made a face and looked over at her, maybe a second too long, then again, it wouldn't matter if they crashed, neither of them could die.

"Pretty sure we still have the cure and Katherine to worry about" he said nodding his head.

"Damon" Elena started, her tone already making Damon tense. He never liked when Elena sounded like she had secret. It usually meant she did, and he was sure he wasn't going to like this one. "What if I told you the cure and Katherine were gone?" she asked. Again, Damon stared at her.

"I'm assuming you either gave Katherine the cure or she stole it and you haven't bothered to tell anyone?" he asked with a light smile knowing he had to be right.

"I gave her the cure" Elena burst out, her face falling. Damon shrugged, he couldn't care less, he wanted Elena to be a vampire. It meant she could be strong, she could protect herself when he wasn't around and she wouldn't die. They could live forever, together.

"Oh well" he finally said, turning down an unknown road.

"No, I mean, I forced the cure down her throat" Elena explained. This, Damon was surprised to hear. "She was beating me up and trying to kill me and then, and then, I couldn't think and then I remembered the cure and then—"

"It's okay," Damon said patting her on the leg. "Actually, it's more than okay. It just now means I can hunt her down and the kill the bitch myself" he said happily. "And not have to worry about her coming back to life" he added. She was after all the reason he was so screwed up. She had fucked with his mind so much he was surprised at himself he hadn't relocated to another country.

"Yeah, I guess that's an advantage…" Elena said quietly. Damon rolled his eyes, she was still against killing people. He'd have to change that. Granted he couldn't depend on his sire bond, but he was sure sex would do something in his favor.

"When?" Damon asked.

"After graduation, at the school, I had just ran into Kol" she said as Damon started to give a worried look. "It's okay, the veil went up before he could do anything" she said anything. Relieved, but still slightly annoyed Damon nodded. "Hey, turn here" she said pointing at something. Damon made a clear turn, at first wondering why, but then he remembered this was the direction of the cemetery. Elena probably wanted to visit her parents. "Are you coming?" she asked when he stopped at the side of the road as he looked over at the many graves.

"Not this time, but, tell mom and dad I said hello" he said with a wave. Again Elena made a face but quickly turned away and headed off. Damon stayed for another few seconds, just to make sure Elena made it safely to the grave. Then, he quickly sped off. She'd be there for a while, he was certain she had a lot to fill them in on. He continued absently driving.

Eventually he ended up back at the school. "Yeah, because this isn't creepy…" he told himself as he got out of his car anyway. It was bad enough when he showed up at the school during school hours, but now, during the summer. Part of him wanted to see if the little bottle was anywhere. Some part of him wanted to make sure the cure was really gone, he knew it was selfish but he didn't want Elena human. _And she doesn't obviously want herself human either, she shoved the shit down Katherine's throat, _he reminded himself as he walked the empty hallways. As he walked he half hoped, half wished Alaric would just pop up. _God damn you bastard, I miss you _He said to himself with a heavy sigh. It was ironic, how being with Elena—now that they were both vampires—made he feel human, made him remember all those human feelings. And he wanted it to say that way. He could turn it off of course, but he wouldn't do that to Elena. Not after everything.

Suddenly he found himself standing at the end of a hallway, he hadn't spotted any bottles or Katherine. "Guess it is gone" he said to himself as he started to turn around. "Whoa" he paused as he nearly walked into Bonnie. He never exactly cared for the witch, then again, he wasn't exactly nice to her or took the time to get to know her. All he really knew was she was a good friend to Elena, even when Elena switched off. She was also the only one overly determined to get Jeremy back. He also remembered he hadn't seen her in a while. Graduation was it? "Hey little witchy" he said humorously as Bonnie stared at him, her green eyes big and full of surprise.

"Damon?" she asked in a near whisper.

"No, I'm actually Stefan, we traded places for the day, later I'm going to be Jeremy, I can come back later and we can have a little make out session" he teased with a daring wink. Bonnie only half squinted at him. He started to reply but noticed something seemed off. "Alright, you know I don't like asking this question, but, are you alright?" he asked with a roll of the eyes.

"Yeah" she said as she looked around. "Where's Elena, she's not with you is she?" she asked in rushed tone, looking around again.

"No, she's visiting her parents" Damon replied squinting at Bonnie. "Why aren't you with Jeremy?" he asked still squinting.

"What?" she asked looking back at him with a now anxious expression. "Damon, I have to go" she said quickly as she started to turn around.

"Hey, wait, no, you can't just—" Damon started as he reached out to grab her shoulder but noticed something funny, he could touch her but felt nothing. "Bonnie…" he said as Bonnie slowly turned around. "What did you do?" Damon asked scanning her face as tears filled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the made up storyline.**

_2._

"Damon, please, listen to me…" Bonnie started, her voice shaking and eyes filled with tears.

"I haven't listened to anyone, why would I listen to you?" he asked, he meant it more as an insulting joke but he was a little uneasy, a little worried that Bonnie felt like…nothing. That he couldn't feel her. "What did you do?" he asked again, his tone a little more demanding.

"I died…" she whispered. Damon stared at her as silence filled the room. _No, _Damon thought, wasn't she at graduation? Wasn't she with Jeremy saying good-bye. "I was a ghost by then but since I had lifted the veil, no one would have noticed" she said her voice barely above a whisper. "But it's okay, I got Jeremy back and that was the cost of it. Him and Elena are reunited" she said with a little smile. Damon narrowed his eyes at her. No one was that selfless, especially not witches. She didn't really _die _to save Jeremy, she was just kidding. If she had how would he be able to see her?

"You're not dead" he decided on saying. "And that's not funny, I wouldn't recommended saying that one to Elena" he said as he pulled himself together, his humor flowing back.

"I'm not joking" he heard her reply as a door creaked open. "Go in there" she said nodding toward the now fully opened door.

"Yeah….no thanks" he replied looking over his shoulder but continued walking. Halfway back toward the entrance he stopped, sighing heavily. "Damn you Bennett witch" he said as he turned back around and headed back to where Bonnie was. He was a little relieved to see her there. He couldn't imagine if he was imagining seeing her, dead no less. "There better be some wickedly awesome toys in here" he started as he peeked in, somewhat hesitant; he still had his reservations about the witch and her powers. "I don't see anything" he called out as he moved fully into the room. He sighed again and started walking around. What was he looking for anyway?

Annoyed and realizing Elena was probably looking for him he turned around to leave. But just then caught sight of something off to the side. It was a foot. Squinting he cautiously walked over. A leg, a waist, an arm, a Bonnie. He stopped as soon as his brain registered the body. "Bonnie" he whirled around, Bonnie standing behind him. "Bonnie?" he looked back at the body, only half able to comprehend what he was seeing. "Tell me that's not you" he said looking back at the body.

"I told you, I died" she said looking at her body. "But something went wrong, when I was crossing over, I got bounced back, I can't explain it. I told Jeremy, he's been working on a way to fix it or at least tell Elena" she said still looking at her body.

"You told Jeremy first?" Damon asked, a twig of annoyance at this news. "Isn't there some sort of…something you can do?" he asked as he too looked at her body.

"I don't know" she said quietly, her eyes glossy.

"There has to be" Damon replied, his voice sharp. He felt himself tense, Elena seeing this, Elena knowing Jeremy knew; she'd instantly start blaming herself and then shut down, again. He looked at ghost Bonnie. She couldn't be dead. She was the only witch who wanted to help them. She was a good witch. "You're not dead" he repeated, his voice stiff as he glared at her, anger now setting in. "I stayed at that island to bring you back to Elena. We need you. You can't just go and _die _on us!" he shouted at her. "What if we need you again? What do you expect me to tell Elena?" he continued shouting. He was still angry. Not just with the fact that Bonnie left her friends without a note, but, she left him. Even though he knew she couldn't stand him, she always helped. Granted it always was tied to Elena somehow, but, still. "Bonnie, there has to be a way to fix this. I can't go home and tell Elena this" he said as he looked over at her body again. "I can't pick you up knowing this time you won't be coming back…" he said quietly as he tensed again. Bonnie looked at him curiously, her eyes floating away from her body.

"I didn't ask you to do anything with my body" she replied quietly. Damon stared at it, he couldn't leave it there, she'd decompose and if Elena saw her like that. He felt his jaw tighten at the thought of Bonnie's body decomposing. Again, the last time she died it wasn't something he had to think about. They planned it. Him and Bonnie. To save Elena. She would fake die and he would fake dispose of her body. Now. Now he had to do it for real.

"Bonnie, I can't just leave you here" Damon replied quietly.

"Elena is probably waiting for you and I don't want her to come looking. Please Damon, don't tell her. And don't be mad. I'll figure it out" she said as Damon found himself out the room, the door closing in his face. He blinked a few times,_ she still had powers? _He wondered, or was he suddenly becoming numb? He thought as he headed out.

"Where were you?" Elena exclaimed but in a cheerful tone as she climbed into the car. "I told my parents about you, again" she said with a broad smile.

"Do they still hate me?" Damon replied with dry humor.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked as Damon cursed himself. He was hoping he wouldn't sound different, actually he was counting on not sounding different. It was only Bonnie after all. He thought as he gave Elena his best fake smile. Bonnie Bennett, the witch who always scarified everything to help those she cared about. And now, now she was dead. And no one knew. Except Jeremy, but obviously he didn't care if he hadn't told anyone and since he hadn't been making any effort to fix it. He wondered if Jeremy had even been to see her recently. He was certainly going to see her tomorrow. Yell at her some more for being so stupid, so selfless and selfish. Didn't she know how her death was going to affect everyone else? Didn't she know people were bound to found out? What the fuck was her problem? Going off and dying? She had no right to just up and leave them. They needed her. "Damon! Easy!" Elena shouted as Damon finally tuned back into reality. He had been speeding. Again.

"We can't die" he said, a bitter taste in his mouth at the words.

"Doesn't mean other people can't" Elena countered as Damon shot her a look. It was a poor choice of wording, especially considering she knew nothing. And she never would. Damon was going to have a nice little chat with Jeremy and then bring Bonnie back. He was going to save the selfish selfless witch. Not because he wanted to be the hero, not because they practically needed her; actually he had no real reason to bring her back. But, looking at her body, looking at her ghost face and seeing her tear up, seeing how sad she was and knowing how much she did for everyone and was now, _gone, _made something in chest ache. He didn't miss her, he couldn't miss her. But he had to bring her back. He couldn't just let everyone move on without Bonnie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights of TVD show or books. **

_3._

All the way back to the Salvatore house Damon remained in a bad mood. _How could Bonnie do this to everyone? What if there was an emergency? _A group of vampires couldn't just go out and make new friends with the nearest witches. Especially not after Caroline's little mishap. What she did she do again? He wondered as they pulled in the driveway. At least he didn't have to worry about Matt, he was gone off…somewhere. The only human left in the little posse. Jeremy didn't count anymore, he died a few times, was a vampire hunter and knew about Bonnie. He slammed the door harder than he intended, just thinking about Bonnie was making his blood boil. Again, why did she have to play the heroine? He wondered as he followed Elena into the house.

"Damon, are you sure you're okay?" she asked but thankfully her cell phone went off. "Hello?" she said moving to the side of the room as Jeremy came from whatever room he was in. Damon gave him an unsettling but semi friendly smile.

"Hello Jeremy" he said cheerfully as Jeremy gave him a quizzical look.

"Okay, see you soon, bye" Elena said as she came over to join the two, Damon at his little bar, though he didn't bother pouring anything, nothing he had in stock would numb his mind to this. "Hey, that was Caroline, we're going to the movies for a bit. I wanted to invite Bonnie but no one's heard from her…" Elena said as she pouted a bit. Normally, the sight of Elena pouting would do things to Damon's mind and body but right he was just feeling out of it. Though mostly annoyed.

"I think she's with her mom" Jeremy said as he readjusted himself on couch.

"Or she died" Damon blurted out. He couldn't help it, besides, it's not like Elena would take him seriously. That was the other problem, no one took her seriously. They didn't expect for her to die, she wasn't supposed to die, she was supposed to run around and save everyone. And now, now she… _died. _Damon thought as he noticed Elena giving him a disapproving look. "What? You said you haven't heard from her" he added with a shrug. "Thought I'd throw in my opinion" he explained.

"I didn't ask for your opinion…" she said walking over to give him a kiss. Any other time, any other day Damon would've been drawn to Elena like a fly to honey, but now, he was just going through the motions of kissing her. There was feeling to it. Probably because he knew in the back of his mind he'd have to be the one to tell her her best friend died. "And you could be nicer, she's helped us all a lot, and you just go and say that? Damon, please, for your sake, think next time" she said shaking her head a little as she went over and ruffled Jeremy's hair. "See you guys later, play nice, and if you hear from Stefan, let me know. I'm sure he didn't die too" Elena said from the doorway, giving Damon another look. Damon rolled his eyes and made a face.

"Bye Elena" he said as Jeremy waved. She waved back and then was gone. As soon as Damon heard the car start he had Jeremy pinned to the wall. "You fucking knew? You know and you didn't tell anyone?" he asked, knocking Jeremy's head against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked struggling to get out of his grip.

"You knew Bonnie was dead and you say she's at her mom's?" he asked, his voice in a hiss of anger. "Do you not care about her at all? After everything she's done? After she's saved your ass?" he asked finally letting Jeremy go.

"Of course I care about her! What the hell?" Jeremy shouted, his face screwed up as Damon squinted. "I've been reading all her books and everything. I'm looking for a way to bring her back; I didn't even know what she had done until the veil was back up" he continued. "How did you find out anyway?" he asked, his tone lightening up just slightly.

"I walked in on her you could say" Damon replied morbidly as he tried to fight another wave of anger and the temptation to beat Jeremy senseless. Jeremy sighed, was that relief? Damon wondered as he watched Jeremy move to the couch. "We can't leave her there like that, she'll decompose. I'm surprised she hasn't already" Damon said, trying to sound callous, but again the thought of Bonnie's rotting body did something to his chest.

"She put a spell on herself, as long as her spirit—or whatever—is around she can't decompose as fast. We think that's how long our window of opportunity is to get her back" Jeremy explained as he stared at the empty fireplace.

"Well, what do you have so far?" Damon asked in an annoyed tone. He shouldn't be having to ask questions. If Jeremy really cared he would already be rattling off things he was planning on doing.

"Nothing" Jeremy said after a long pause. Damon slowly looked over at Jeremy, he hadn't said what he thought he heard him say. Of course there was something. "There's nothing we can do, except, lift the veil again, but, finding a powerful enough witch and then getting them to help _us_?" Jeremy said shaking his head as he got up and started walking around the room.

"So that's it? You get your sister's girlfriend, you bang her, you cheat on her with a dead ex, you get back with her, bang her again, she dies to bring you back and now you have nothing?" he asked, his anger coming back.

"Like you haven't done worst to my sister" Jeremy countered with a snort.

"Bonnie has done nothing wrong, she's always helped us, hell, if I wanted to, I could say you're sister played games by going between me and Stefan. And that whole off humanity thing she went through?" he said with a snort himself. Was he really saying that about the love of his life? How could he even compare to the two.

"Damon, there's nothing I can do" he said shaking his head and turning to face him. "Why do you care anyway, you hate her, she hates you" he said with a sort of look, was that annoyance or hatred? Either way, it made Damon smile a little.

"I don't hate her. I depend on her, and now she's dead" he said simply, which was an outright lie, though he'd never admit it, especially not to Jeremy.

"So you want to bring her so you know one good witch is on your side always willing to help because she happens to be best friends with the girl you're dating?" Jeremy asked with a shake of the head and a look of disgust.

"Pretty much" Damon said as he crossed his arms over his chest and moved back to the bar. "Oh don't look so disgusted little Gilbert. It's how I am" he said as Jeremy started toward the stairs. "Hey!" Damon shouted, not sure how he wanted to say his next words. Jeremy turned around halfway up the stairs, unwillingly looking at Damon. "I'll help, tomorrow is Elena's big college shopping day. We'll go try and finds some answers" he said as Jeremy sighed and half-heartedly shrugged.

"There's nothing Damon…" he reminded him but Damon shook his head as he poured a drink.

"It's Bonnie," he said making a full attempt to sound like his himself, cocky, honest, and sarcastic as he shrugged and half smiled. "Of course there's something" he added. Jeremy nodded, he probably got a bit of confidence back in him. But after Jeremy was out of sight Damon felt his jaw tighten again. What if there really wasn't a way? What if he couldn't bring her back? He continued working his jaw until he was certain he wouldn't throw anything. _What are you doing to me Bennett? _He asked himself as he poured a drink, filling it to the brim.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything**

_4._

That night Damon tossed and turned,_ why the hell was he still annoyed? _He wondered as he turned over on his other side. _Ding dong the witch was dead. Why did he care? _She was nothing to him. No longer able to sleep, no desire to sleep he got out bed and started pacing the room, abruptly stopping when he realized what he was doing. "No, I will not brood like Stefan. I will not get that eyebrow look" he told him, rubbing his forehead self-consciously. _Where the hell was that kid anyway?_ He wondered glancing out the window to see if Stefan's car was there. No sign. He hadn't seen him in a while, not since graduation. Not that the vampire needed to graduate. None of them, well, except Matt. _Huh, Bonnie hadn't technically graduated either_. She was already dead, on the other side, just not, _gone_. He  
winced at the thought, Bonnie, gone.

He still didn't know how he was going to tell Elena. At least he wouldn't have to tell Caroline, he was sure he couldn't handle that blonde anymore than he had to. Sitting back on the bed he sighed heavily and laid down, staring at the ceiling. Poor Bonnie. No one knew she was there, except her boyfriend, some boyfriend he was, not even trying as hard as he could. He,, Damon, tried everything to get the cure for Elena, even though he didn't want her to take it. He hated the idea of her taking it. But yet he fought like hell to get it. Even though she gave it to Katherine. That manipulative bitch was certainly going to get what she deserved._ Knock, knock_. Damon was on his feet in seconds, half expecting Jeremy to come in and say he found something. The boy shouldn't be getting any rest anyway, his girlfriend was trapped between two worlds. "What?" he called out as Elena peeked her head inside.

"I came home and you were sleep so I went down for a drink and watched some tv" she said cheerfully as she strolled in, her little black satin nightie doing nothing for him.

"How was the movie?" he asked pulling her closer anyway, he had to pretend to act like he didn't know anything, or at least like he wasn't about to angrily reveal Bonnie and Jeremy's secret. "It was alright, what did you do?" she asked joining him on the bed, cuddling close as he wrapped an arm around her. "Drank" he said with all honesty. "A lot" he added as Elena giggled a little.

"I'm not surprised," she said gently stroking his chest. "Hey, do you think Jeremy is okay?" she asked looking up at Damon, her big brown eyes making him smile a little. He did love her. And he loved how close she was.

"Elena, come on, give him some space, he just came back from the dead" he teased as Elena rolled her eyes and nestled herself closer. "Why? Has he been acting strange or something unusual?" he asked trying to see what she knew.

"No, but, he's been reading a lot…" she said with a shrug.

"Reading is fundamental" he joked.

"Damon…" she wined, this time Damon rolling his eyes. "The book he was reading the other day didn't look English" she explained. Damon wanted to make the obvious joke that maybe he was learning a new language but he was slightly interested to hear more. "I found some symbols on a paper the other day too. And I swear there were some notebooks with spells" she said as Damon perked up. Now that's what he was interested in hearing. "Do you think Bonnie let him borrow the books? Do you think she's having him hold on to her books while she's at her mom's? You know, since you turned her and everything?" she asked. Damon winced again, he almost forget he did that to Bonnie's mom.

He did a lot of harm to Bonnie over the years. He tried to kill her, he flat out admitted he didn't like her, he teased her unforgivably and he took her granted. They all did. But why was _he_ feeling especially guilty about it now? Well _obviously_ because she was dead and obviously because he was the meanest to her. But there was something else that bothered him. Maybe it was the fact that she was alone. Even when he was alone he could turn off his humanity. He could do something about being alone. She could do nothing. She was trapped.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked bringing Damon out of thought. He wasn't even aware he had been stroking her hair, who knows how long had passed since he made a joke or snide comment. He had to act normal.

"I'm fine, can't a man just enjoy some quiet time with girl? Jeez" he teased as he kissed her forehead. "Elena?" he said after a minute of silence, weighing the options of telling her what he saw. On one hand Jeremy would be pissed-about time he did something-but Elena would so sad, so heartbroken, especially hearing it from him. On the other hand maybe he wouldn't be so annoyed and sad himself. "Are you surprised Jeremy's back?" he asked, settling on going around the point.

"No," she said, her voice happiness. "When Bonnie Bennett wants to do something she'll do it" she said with a firm nod. "I just wish I knew how. I wish I heard something from her before she left…" she said as she let out a yawn, hugged Damon tighter and remained still. _Great, now she's sleep and I'm still awake _he thought moodily as he looked down, _yep, she's sleep. _He told himself sighing loudly. Now what was he supposed to do. He couldn't sit up all night and think about this. He couldn't think about _Bonnie; that was her boyfriend's job. _Scooting down in the bed he decided that was enough. He wasn't going to think about her anymore. She was dead. The end. No more. He did not care what happened to her. He wouldn't care. Still, that did not seem to do his dreams any good.

The first was similar to how he saw Bonnie earlier, but it looked more, misty around them. And there were a light echo. She was sitting on the floor, looking. Just looking. He spun around, realizing people were walking in a blur. Random people, no one he knew. No, that wasn't quite true. He could Caroline. And Elena. And Jeremy. "Jeez Bonnie, even as the dead ghost in in my dreams you're still a saint" he said as he shook his head at her. She didn't look at him, didn't move, just continued to stare off, watching her friends move.

Damon gritted his teeth in response to the annoying pulse in his chest. "Okay Bennett, that's it. What is your deal? No one is this selfless" he said walking over to her, all the feelings rushing back. Anger, annoyance, and sadness. When she didn't reply he shook her shoulder but nothing happened. She remained well focused staring ahead. "Damnit Bonnie, say something!" he shouted at her, his voice angrily echoing back at him.

"Why are you so mad Damon?" a calm evenly leveled voice asked. Damon spun around, almost tripping over Bonnie's leg when he realized he was once again face to face with Emily Bennett.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the rights of TVD show or books.**

_4._

Damon jolted up, managing to catch himself in a yell. _What the hell is Emily Bennett doing in my dreams?_ He wondered as he looked around his dark room. Elena had moved over a bit but she was still sound asleep. _She really does sleep like the dead. _He thought to himself as he maneuvered himself around her and got out of the bed and then speeding to the door. "I'll be back" he whispered to Elena as he grabbed a t-shirt off the chair and headed out of the room and down the hall. He looked around, nothing moving, listened intently, no suspicious sounds. Quickly, he made his way to Jeremy's room. He was relieved to see light pouring under the door. "Better be awake, I can't sleep, you don't get to either" he mumbled to himself as he pushed the door open, not even bothering to knock.

"Hey baby Gilbert" he said cheerfully as he plopped down in a nearby chair. Jeremy was already staring at him with big guilty eyes. "It's okay, remember, I know your secret" he whispered sarcastically. "Question is, why is it bothering me?" he asked as his laid back obnoxious tone came back to him. Maybe all he needed was to pick on Jeremy a little more.

"Because you finally realizing you're a dick?" Jeremy said boldly as Damon raised an eyebrow at him. "Or because you know we can't tell Elena" he said nodding toward the door.

"Have you found anything yet?" Damon asked with frustration. Emily's words were starting to echo in his head. He did not need a dead old witch guilt tripping him.

"No, but I'm going to see Bonnie tomorrow and ask—"

"No, you're going to stay right and continue working. I'll go see Bonnie and ask her whatever you were going to ask" Damon corrected.

"That's not fair, she's _my _girlfriend" Jeremy blurted out rising to his feet.

"Then you should've been with her all night, you don't come back here to find books, you bring books there. You don't just leave her alone" Damon scolded, another wave of guilt passing through him. Jeremy narrowed his eyes at him but when Damon shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest Jeremy shook his head and moved to his bed.

"If you're done, you can leave" he replied gesturing to the door.

"I'm not done, but I will leave" Damon answered as Jeremy snorted.

"You seem to be awfully concerned, are you sure you didn't have anything to do with her dying? Did you tell she had to bring me back?" Jeremy asked, almost accusingly. "Because I never told Bonnie to die for me but that idea was in her mind for some reason" Jeremy said.

"Because it's what she does. It's what the stupid little witch does. She sacrifices everything and takes fall for everyone because she's a good person" Damon snorted, his words icy. Saying out loud how good Bonnie was sent another wave of anger through him.

"Guys?" They both snapped their necks to the door, Elena standing in the doorway. "Is everything okay?" she asked stepping inside the room just a little.

"We were working on a summer play we made up" Damon said sarcastically.

"Jer? You alright?" Elena asked ignoring Damon.

"Fine" he said still staring at Damon in annoyance. "He was leaving" he added as Damon rolled his eyes but headed out of the room anyway.

"What are you looking at anyway, what is all this?" Elena asked as she glanced at the papers on Jeremy's desk. "Isn't this all Bonnie's?" she asked as Damon raised an eyebrow at Jeremy.

"Yeah, _Jer, _what are you doing with _Bonnie's _stuff in your room….?" He asked going over and looking at the papers himself, as if seeing them clearly for the first time.

"Damon, go" Elena said taking a paper from Damon as she shooed him out of the room. Shaking his head he walked out of the room again. Go figure Elena would comfort her brother even he was hiding something. How quickly he would cave to Elena. And then she'd know the truth. And then what? She'd fall apart. Again. Unless of course he got Bonnie back.

"Elena, I'm going to go out for a bit" he said as Elena and Jeremy both turned to look at him in question and surprise. "Midnight snack, I'm hungry" he said rubbing his stomach not even bother to try and sound innocent.

"It's two in the morning" Elena told him with a slight hint of irritation.

"And I'll be back" he said walking back into Jeremy's room and giving Elena a full kiss on the lips. "I will be back. You sit here and scold your brother" he said and then pointing at Jeremy. "Don't let me see you anytime soon" he said feeling the sourness in his own voice as Jeremy snorted at him.

"What?" Elena asked but Damon was already outside. He loved super sped. Getting other people into trouble and then running off before he himself could get into trouble was his favorite thing to do. He jumped in his car, started it up and he was off. Off to see Bonnie. Surely she knew what it meant when Emily Bennett was haunting him.

Arriving at the school not even ten minutes later he climbed out of the car and quickly made his way through the hallways to the door. He tried the handle, but of course it was locked. Or Bonnie used some spell to keep it locked. However that worked. He tried once more but still the handle didn't budge. Finally, sighing, he knocked.

"Y-yes?" a stunned voice called from inside. "Who is it?" she asked, again, surprised.

"There are only two people who know you're dead, let me in" Damon called back as the door flew open. "So, how's Bonnie the school spirit?" he asked with a smirk as Bonnie rolled her eyes but let him walk in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

**Note: Guys, I know you've been viewing/visiting this story and that's awesome, I thank you so much for that. If you let me know what you think I'll be happy to check out your stories. =) **

_6_

"Is there a reason you're here, again, this early in the morning?" Bonnie asked Damon as Damon made his way into the small room, closing the door tight behind him.

"Couldn't sleep" he replied. "Not to mention I'm being haunted by Miss Emily Bennett herself" he said leaning against the wall. "Anything you have to say about that?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her. Bonnie looked back at him questionable, of course she knew nothing, at least not that she'd admit it.

"Why would she mess with you?" she asked sounding a little snotty.

"Well, if you're going to have that kind of attitude I can just leave" Damon said with a shrug. Even though he couldn't leave. That was why he was here. To make sure she was okay. He shook his head, why did he care if _Bonnie _was okay? He couldn't stand her. "Forget I even came" he said moving to the door, feeling annoyed with himself for even bothering to show up in the first place.

"Damon, wait" she said as the door handle jiggled a little. Damon looked back her, she sounded worried, frightened even. "Can—do you mind staying for a little while?" she asked looking at him with sad eyes.

"Stay_ here_?" he asked sarcastically looking around the place with uninterested.

"Jeremy's usually been staying, but, you know, he can't tonight, he doesn't wanna draw attention to us. To this" she said motioning around.

"Yeah, I get it, you're still hiding this from Elena" he said, though for a moment, he didn't really care. He hid loads of things from Elena. And for some reason being around Bonnie made him feel a little comforted. "Bonnie" he started, rubbing his temples, he was trying so hard to understand what was going on in his mind.

"What?" she asked moving over and sitting on a cart.

"Why did you do this?" he asked.

"I told you, for Elena, you would do the same thing. You may not think you would, but you'd die to help her" she said. Damon shrugged. _No he wouldn't. _He told himself. He wouldn't die, that was the point of being a vampire. He could never die. Sure he'd let other people die for her, they were human. Like Bonnie did. He felt himself flinch at his own thinking. Maybe he really was a horrible. _Well, duh. _He reminded himself.

"I wouldn't Bonnie, you know I wouldn't, not after all this time" he replied as Bonnie shook her head in disagreement as she let out a sigh.

"And anyway, why do you care if I'm dead?" she asked as Damon turned around to face her. He didn't care, that's what he wanted to say, that's what he thought of saying.

"You're Elena's best friend," he said slowly, quietly. "She'd miss you" he added as Bonnie looked away. _Good, _Damon thought, at least this was bothering her too.

"Did Jeremy find anything?" she asked as the silence settled between the two. Damon shook his head, he couldn't think of a good enough joke. He didn't want to think of a joke actually. Somewhere in him wanted Bonnie to know he was serious. He did want her back. "It's okay Damon, really, Elena will be okay, she has you, and Stefan and Jeremy and Caroline" Bonnie counted as Damon swore he heard a sniff.

"That's not good enough" Damon replied.

"Stop, okay? Just stop" she said jumping off the cart. Damon looked at her with slight surprise. She sounded overwhelmed. "I'm dead Damon, there isn't anything you can do, nothing you're supposed to do. And it's not helping that you keep insisting there's a way" she said her eyes filled with tears. "I think I'm just going to do what I originally thought…" she added, her eyes still teary.

"And what's that?" Damon asked, his own voice flat so he wouldn't show any sign that this was bothering him.

"I had asked Jeremy to take my body, make it like a setup, a car accident or something" she said, her voice still low. "Or," she started. "You could help. Make it look like a vampire attacked me. Oh, we could make it look like Kol came after me!" she said, her voice rising a little. "People will be—"

"Except for the fact that he attacked Elena and then poofed because of you" Damon interrupted. He just wanted to get the idea of Bonnie being gone permanently out of his mind. "And then Katherine attacked her and then she shoved the cure down Katherine's throat" he added as Bonnie looked wide eyed at him.

"Please tell me you're joking" Bonnie replied looking at Damon with slight worry.

"Nope" he said as he looked around, spotting Bonnie's body again. "Can I at least move it—her—you" he said waving at the body in annoyance.

"It's not bothering you" Bonnie said with a shrug. "But, I don't want anyone to walk in on it, so, yeah, there's a closet over there" she added nodding to the far end of the room. Damon looked over, rolling his eyes.

"You wanna be found in a closet?" Damon asked, trying to sound funny. "Bit Harry Potter isn't it?" he added. Bonnie rolled her eyes but he saw the slightly smile in the corner of her mouth. "Alright, whatever you want" he said walking over to the body. He felt himself tense again as he kneeled down. Bonnie Bennett. Dead. Slowly, and ever so carefully he touched her cheek, it was so soft. Her hands were too. She did a good job at preserving herself. Then again, she always had nice skin, he thought as his fingers slowly traced her lips.

"I can feel that" Bonnie said quietly as Damon became still. "Damon, I can feel you" she repeated, she sounded like she was about to cry again.

"Aren't you supposed to" he asked moving himself a good few inches away from her as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"No," she said staring at Damon as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Jeremy touched me the other day—"

"I bet he did, I know you don't like hearing this, but you have a great bod Bennett" he said as he stood up. Anything to pretend he didn't see how overjoyed Bonnie looked and how he felt happy about it.

"Damon—" she started but Damon was interrupted by his cell phone going off in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID, raising an eyebrow at Bonnie as he showed her the name that flashed up. Elena Gilbert.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

**Note: Guys, I know you've been viewing/visiting this story and that's awesome, I thank you so much for that. If you let me know what you think I'll be happy to check out your stories. =) **

_7_

"Hey babe" Damon said coolly into the phone as Bonnie waved anxiously at him and mouthed _what are you doing? _"No, I'm fine, no I did not attack anyone, no I did not make Jeremy cranky" he said as he rolled his eyes and made the motion of Elena being crazy with his free hand. "By the way, is baby Gilbert still awake?" he asked as he glanced over at Bonnie who was giving him the death glare. Why was he suddenly he comfortable? Why did he feel like himself again? Maybe he did like taking a risk too much. "Jer, what's up?" he asked sounding even more cheerfully as he watching Bonnie bang on his arm. "I can't feel that, remember?" he whispered to Bonnie moving the phone away a little.

"You're a bastard" she snorted back at him.

"Why thank you" he said pleasantly as he turned his attention back to the phone. "Listen, that book you were looking at, does it say anything about being haunted in dreams?" he asked.

"Damon, what are you doing, remember, Elena?" he asked, trying to speak in a whisper.

"I don't care, just look, it's important" he said as he waited, listening to Elena say something that sounded accusingly as a door closed.

"Can't you call me on my phone?" Jeremy asked as he stopped whispering.

"Nope, it's better this way," he said, still cheerful.

"How is she?" Damon felt his legs tense first. If Jeremy really wanted to know he'd be on his way, he wouldn't be home letting Elena complain or become suspicious.

"Did you find it?" he asked, deciding to ignore Jeremy's question.

"No, but I'll keep looking" he replied as the rustling stopped. "Damon, is she okay?" he asked as Damon rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"For a dead girl, she's fine" Damon replied.

"Damon!" both Jeremy and Bonnie shouted at him. "Anyway, I'm going to be here for a while, help Bonnie move her body, tell Elena to stop worrying, tell her I need…I dunno, just lie to her, you're doing a wonderful job so far" he said, anxious to end the call.

"Why are you—" Jeremy started but Damon clicked the phone off and dropped back into his pocket. Bonnie sighed and shook her head angrily at him.

"What? He was totally about to blow your cover" he said following Bonnie to the cart she had been sitting on. She shook her head again, this time letting out a tired laugh.

"I miss that" she said quietly as Damon sat next to her. "Not you in particular, but, what you do. How badly you annoy people, how risky you are, how you're idiot and you always let everyone down or ruin a plan" she said with another tired laugh.

"Bonnie, stop, we're going to bring you back, and then I can go back to the old me, I can go back to raising hell knowing you'll come through and fix my messes" he said, only half realizing his hand was on her thigh. "Can you feel this?" he asked quietly as Bonnie shook her head. He nodded, staring down at his hand. Again, the awfulness of everything wrong he had done to Bonnie was flowing back.

"Why do you think Emily appeared in your dream?" she asked after a few seconds passed. "What did she say?" she asked.

"She asked why I was so mad" he said, then hesitated. "You save everyone, and you don't ever point it out. You hate me, you hate vampires, but you came around and you saved Elena. You saved her brother. You just save people, without complaining, no matter the cost. I don't understand how you can be like that. How can you be so selfless Bonnie, so stupid?" he asked, feeling slightly anger again as Bonnie looked at him with her soft green eyes.

"Because I care" she replied. "I care about Elena, and her brother, and everyone else. Even vampires. Even you" she said, slightly teasing as she nudged him a little.

"There's no gain to caring Bonnie, no gain whatsoever for caring about vampires" he told her as he slide off the table.

"You care about Elena, even when she turned off her humanity" Bonnie reminded him. "And part of me feels bad, I let a lot of people down too" she said looking away so she didn't see Damon give her a look. "I know you think I'm a completely selfless person, but I have my reasons for doing the things I do. Not to mention after Caroline was turned I didn't—couldn't see her for a long time. And I gave up on Elena when I thought she was gone. And c'mon Damon, I'm surprised you don't have brain damage from all those times I hurt you" she said waving at him. "I try to make up for the guilt I feel. Doing this one things seemed like the least I could do" she said shaking her head.

"Why do you think you can feel me when I touch your body?" Damon asked, getting off the topic of guilt. If she wanted to talk about she'd need a few days with him.

"I don't know," she said as she joined him in staring at her body. "Can you put me in the closet now?" she asked as Damon sighed and nodded. Again, his phone went off. He first thought was to ignore it, he didn't want to lie to Elena about Bonnie again. Still, if he didn't answer she'd get even more suspicious. Picking out his phone he looked at the caller idea, but he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously as Bonnie looked at him in surprise.

"Damon, it's such a pleasure to hear your voice, I have a feeling you're with Bonnie's body right now" the voice said, a man's voice.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked.

"Bring Bonnie to the cemetery, I can bring her back" the voice said and then the line went dead. Part of Damon felt that was all he needed to hear to spring into action, but in reality he knew it was a dangerous idea. Still, it was better than no answers.

"Hey witchy, you said you missed my insane risks, didn't you?" he asked turning to Bonnie, his suspicious smirk creeping onto his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

**Note: Guys, I know you've been viewing/visiting this story and that's awesome, I thank you so much for that. If you let me know what you think I'll be happy to check out your stories. =)**

_8_

Bonnie continued looking at him questionably as Damon looked around for a blanket or something to wrap Bonnie's body in. "We might have a third someone who knows you're dead" he told her as he searched the closet but found nothing.

"What do you mean, might have?" she asked following him around the room as he searched for a second time. "Damon" she shouted as Damon waved her off.

"Someone called, no idea who it was and said to meet him in the cemetery" he said casually as Bonnie stared at him.

"And you're suddenly doing what someone asked because why?" she asked carefully as Damon gave up his search.

"Because Bonnie, I want you alive. It's been annoying the hell out of me, I can't sleep, I keep thinking about it, it's driving me insane. The sooner I bring you back, the sooner this will all stop" he said in annoyance as Bonnie continued standing still.

"You shouldn't be losing sleep over this, over me Damon" she said quietly.

"I know that," he said turning around to face her. "And that bothers me too. I don't care about you. I don't even like you, but to see you like that…" he said waving at her body. "Do you know what that's going to do to Elena?" he asked, still angry.

"The question being what is it doing to you?" she asked tilting her head at him.

"Please, let's go. Before it gets too bright, I can't imagine what being carried out of a school at three in the morning would like from the wrong point of view" he said as he kneeled down to pick Bonnie up.

"You feel warm" she said quietly moving closer to watch as Damon held her in his arms.

"I should feel cold" he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I know, but you don't" she said, her voice still low. Damon looked over to see small tears rolling down her eyes.

"Oh stop with the tears already" he teased as they started out of the room. Even though he wanted to pretend holding Bonnie did nothing for him he, it did, and he like it. It wasn't like Elena, he loved Elena, yes, but, this was different. "You're so lifeless" he said sarcastically as they got to his car. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at that as Damon laid her body across the back seat.

"I'm—" she started but Damon gave her a short glare.

"Just get it" he said as Bonnie got in the passenger's seat as they quickly drove off.

"Are you sure about this?" Bonnie asked as they reached the deserted cemetery. Damon ignored her question, of course he wasn't sure, of course it was a bad idea. But it was better than no idea, better than watching Bonnie be sad and hopeless and dead. Assuming the man was for real. Slowly, he lifted Bonnie's body out of the car, holding her tighter, closer as they walked.

"Stop squeezing me" Bonnie complained, walking several steps behind me.

"It's not my fault I have big strong muscular arms" he said with a laugh as he gave Bonnie's body another squeeze. For some reason her being in his arms made him feel better about himself. But that didn't make any sense, wasn't he just feeling guilty? Wasn't that the whole point of why he went to visit her in the first place?

"There" Bonnie hissed as she ran over to Damon, nodding a bit in the distance as a figure stood with their hands behind their back. He didn't look like anyone in particular, just a middle-aged man in a white shirt and blue jeans and baseball cap. "Who's that?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just got here too" Damon reminded her as they slowed down but continued closer. As they approached the man took a step forward as they stopped.

"Hello, Damon" he nodded at Damon and then looked at Bonnie's body. "That's her I take it?" he asked as Damon remained silent. "Give her here" he said after a second.

"Not so fast, I don't just hand over dead girls" Damon said hugging Bonnie to him.

"I can't do anything if you don't release the body" the man explained.

"What do you plan on doing?" Damon asked. For a moment there was nothing, just silence, but then the man moved behind the gravestone, picking up a bowl, something that looked like sand, a weirdly shaped knife, three candles and a small water bottle. "Oh great, more magic" Damon said sarcastically. "Because I really trust that again" he said but the man ignored him as he started arranging the items around in a circle. "Bennett, you know what's going on here?" he whispered to Bonnie but Bonnie merely shook her head but watched in awe.

"Damon, lay Bonnie here" he said patting the space he had just drawn with the sand.

"Not until I know what you're doing" Damon replied. "And why" he added.

"I'm bringing Bonnie back to life. I have my own reasons why, just like you do," he said giving Damon a knowing smirk. "You're not as selfish as you think" he told him.

"Go on" Bonnie said from a couple of feet away.

"You trust this quack?" Damon asked thumbing at the man.

"I can't explain it, but, yes," she replied, her eyes almost fixated on the man.

"Do you know him or something?" Damon asked but she shook her head. "Alright, this better do more harm than good" he said placing Bonnie's body on the ground. "Don't hurt her" he said quietly to the man as the man gave him another knowing smile. "And stop looking at me like that" he added with annoyance. "Jeez, I do one person a favor and suddenly everyone thinks I'm a sweetheart" he said standing back up as the man started mumbling something and waving the knife over Bonnie's body.

"I don't know that spell" Bonnie said looking slightly worried at Damon. Damon started to tell the man to stop but suddenly Bonnie's body twitched. And then it twitched again. He looked over at ghost Bonnie who was looking wide eyed at herself twitch. "I can't breathe!" she croaked as she grabbed her chest and started gasping.

"Stop!" Damon shouted at the man, but then, just as suddenly he set the body on the fire. "What the hell are you fucking doing!" he shouted, watching Bonnie's body become engulfed in flames, the man still evenly chanting. "HEY!" Damon shouted even louder as the man lit a candle. Damon started to move to go around and rip the man's heart out but he caught the falling Bonnie first. She was still gasping as he lowered her onto the ground. "Bonnie, no, no, Bonnie, c'mon, stay with me!" he pleaded, realizing she was fading in appearance. "No, no, Bonnie, come back, come on, don't do this!" he continued shouting as Bonnie disappeared completely. Exactly at the same time the fire died and the candle went out. The man had stopped chanting. Damon turned around, his vampire self fully emerged.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

**Note: Guys, I know you've been viewing/visiting this story and that's awesome, I thank you so much for that. If you let me know what you think I'll be happy to check out your stories. =) **

9

"You son of a bitch!" Damon said as he pinned the man to the ground. "What did you do?" he snarled as the man lay still, not even budging.

"Let me up you fool" the man said casually.

"Not until I rip your neck open" Damon replied, barely able to control himself. "Answer me!" he shouted, the smell of blood coming through his nostrils strong.

"Damon, there's one last step, you have to let me up if you want her back" he said. Damon felt himself came down, just slightly. He wasn't about to let this guy go, but if he was telling the truth he couldn't kill him. "Damon, you only have a few minutes. You need to let me up and light the candle otherwise she'll just be trapped again" he explained. Damon searched the man's face. Bonnie was gone already, her ghost wasn't even around. "I know what you're thinking, but she's not gone, she's crossing, you just have to complete the process" the man said.

"Who are you?" he asked loosening his grip on the guy.

"We don't have time for this" the man told him, his tone more serious as he looked over at Bonnie. "Light the candle" the man said sternly as he grabbed the candle. "Damon" he said quietly as Damon stared at the candle. He never wanted things to get this far, he never wanted the decision to be in his hands. Literarily. He only meant to find help, not be part of it. But it was Bonnie. She was Elena's best friend. Not to mention if he didn't, she'd just start all over again, she'd be trapped. Again.

"Will she die?" he asked staring down at the candle, at least she wouldn't be trapped.

"No, she'll get trapped but it's a different kind of trapped. She won't be here" The man explained finally able to push Damon off him. "I know you don't understand, I know this is a lot to take in, but, the body isn't meant to handle _this_, by waiting you're hurting her, Damon, this is painful" the man said pushing the candle in Damon's hands. _Bonnie was in pain? _he thought to himself. After everything, after all his complaining, his sleepless night, his venturing to see her, his overthinking. Now he just wanted to give up? _Just do this one thing right, she'll owe you forever. _The little voice said in his head as he looked around for a match. "Here" the man said handing him a match stick.

"Do I need to say anything or just believe in the power of the magic" he asked, his sarcasm off. The man just nodded at the candle. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going" he said as he light the candle and then looked over at Bonnie.

"Go over to her Damon, someone needs to be there when she wakes up" he said as Damon put the candle on the ground, not even hesitating to move. He stared down at her face, searching, waiting, hoping. _Come on Bonnie, wake up. _"Talk to her, let her know you're here, help her find her way back" the man said. Damon grumbled something, but moved closer anyway, cradling Bonnie in his arms.

"I never wanted to get involved in this Bonnie, this wasn't my job" he started. "Sometimes you're just too good, you don't think how this going to affect anyone. You can't just walk out on us. We need you" he said quietly, half realizing he was rocking her. "C'mon Bon, wake up already." He readjusted himself on the ground, stroking Bonnie's face as her eyes remained closed. _How long was this going to take? _He asked as he looked up to ask the man but he was gone. "Great, I'm stuck alone with little Miss Judge-y" he said sarcastically as he scanned the cemetery; it was getting brighter, Elena was going to start worrying.

He jumped a little in surprise as Bonnie gasped, her eyes springing open as she clutched the front of his shirt. "Hey, it's okay" he said holding her close as she gasped again, coughing and breathing all at the same time. "It's alright, you're okay" he said as she wrapped her arms around him. For a split second he tensed, he had only hugged Bonnie once before. It was a similar situation, he thought he lost her and he didn't want to show up back home without her. How was he in the same situation again? But this was time was different. She wasn't brainwashed, she wasn't lost—per say—and she was clinging him tight. How good that felt, he thought to himself as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her and let the silence fill.

"W-w-where did he go?" Bonnie asked letting go of Damon as she whiped her head around. "We have to thank him" she said continuing to look.

"He left, but I have a feeling it won't be as simply as thanking him" Damon said as he started thinking about the man, he was weird, didn't even flinch when Damon was about to attack him. "At least you're back" he added.

"Did you call me judge-y again?" she asked, running a hand through her straight jet black hair. Damon shrugged, a little smirk in the corner of his mouth as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Elena is gonna worry" he said as he stood, Bonnie slowly following.

"We should clean up this stuff" Bonnie said looking around. "Wait," she said running around and shoving things in the bag. "Get rid of that circle" she instructed him.

"Jeez, not even back two minutes and you're already demanding things" Damon said as he dragged his foot through the sand. As he slowly got rid of the circle his eyes followed Bonnie. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind how much better he felt. How nice it was to have her in his arms, how he did something good with no backlash. _Yet_. But mostly he thought of how Bonne felt. Soft, warm; _what was it about her? What did he suddenly see in her that he hadn't before? What did she do to him? _"Hey Bonnie?" he asked as they headed back to his car. "You didn't have any connections or locks on me did you?" he asked as Bonnie swung the bag in the back seat and then got in the passenger's seat.

"No, why would I connect myself to _you_" she asked, but then lightened up. "I mean, no offense but, you were kinda the last person I expected to help me" she admitted.

"Bonnie, honestly, we can't do anything without you. We have no other witches who are willing to help us. Even after Jeremy cheated on you with his dead ex you still helped" he said. He watched Bonnie tense; that was the reaction he had hoped for. Then again, he didn't need to be a dick and remind her. Then again, that was his thing.

"Where are we going?" she asked but her question was quickly answered when Damon pulled into his driveway. "It's going on five, we can't just go in there, everyone is awake, what do you think they'll think?" Bonnie asked but followed Damon into the house anyway. Damon rolled his eyes, _at least she was still totally typical Bonnie, _he thought as he unscrewed one of the bottles of alcohol and threw it on Bonnie. He couldn't help but laugh at Bonnie's open mouth response.

"Take a swig" he said hanging her one of the bottles and then grabbing a towel. "And clean yourself up, jeez, you look a mess Bonnie" he said ignoring her glare as he walked into the kitchen. He certainly missed the teasing, he thought as he grabbed an apple and went back into the living room where Bonnie was wiping her face. "And you're wearing black, good call" he added. Bonnie shook her head angrily at him and was about to say something when they heard footsteps, Jeremy coming down first, Elena behind him.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?" she asked as Jeremy froze, Damon trying desperately not to smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Note: So glad you guys are enjoying the story, please continue the good thoughts and excitement! Hoping this raises the heat for some of you Bamon fans out there. Yes, you will know who the "man" is soon enough, but I think it's time to complete the family reunion.**

10

"Bonnie?" Jeremy said, his voice full of surprise as Damon lazily went back over to the bar. "What are you doing here?" he asked moving to her but stopping as Damon figured he probably got a whiff of the alcohol. "What's going on?" he asked Damon, his voice stern as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Obviously she was coming back from her mom's and stopped at bar and got a little drunk" he said looking at Bonnie who looked beyond reluctant about being part of Damon's lie.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena asked as she went over to her friend. "Wow, you really do smell…" she said wrinkling her nose. Bonnie, who had seconds before looked completely put out burst into laughter grabbing Elena and pulling her into a tug hug.

"I've missed you so much!" she said in excitement as she squeezed her friend.

"Oh, okay" Elena said in surprise as she slowly patted Bonnie on the back. Damon continued watching, he had done something good after all. He got Bonnie back and she was happy and Elena was none the wiser. "You've been at your mom's?" she asked as Bonnie nodded, wiping her eyes. "Hey, don't cry" Elena said giving Bonnie another hug. _My job is done here, _Damon said to himself half wishing he could give himself a pat on the back.

"Yeah, it's a long story" she said taking a deep breathe out as she looked at Elena and then over at Jeremy. "Jeremy…" she said happily wrapping her arms around him. Damon clenched his jaw, he forgot they were dating. He forgot Jeremy showed affection toward her. Not that he had any right to, he did nothing to help her come back to life, why should he be the one getting the hug and kiss. The caring eyes. Bonnie always had caring eyes, Damon thought as Jeremy's light peck turned into a deep passionate kiss and embrace.

"Okay kids, c'mon, break it up," Damon interrupted, no longer able to stand the sight of the two locking lips. "Elena, how about you go make Bonnie a nice sandwich or breakfast, actually, make us all breakfast" he said as Elena gave him a look. "Please" he added sarcastically as Elena looked at Bonnie again who gave her another tight hug before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked as soon as he saw the door closed.

"I saved her since you were busy here lying to Elena" he said as Jeremy grunted.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped" he replied angrily.

"No, it's okay Jeremy, it might have been dangerous anyway, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, again, not after all this" she said as Jeremy took her hands. "I'm glad you're okay as it is" she said Jeremy smiled at her.

"I'm glad you are too" Jeremy replied. Damon sighed heavily as the two stared at each other for another few seconds. Usually he'd interrupt anyone who was being the obnoxious overly romantic couple but this time it was different. _I saved her life and it's like she doesn't even remember. _He told himself in annoyance as he slightly glared at Bonnie. "So, how did you do it?" Jeremy asked looking over at Damon.

"I don't know, some guy called and said he could help and then we met him at the cemetery and then he did all this hocus pocus stuff and ta-da, Bonnie's alive" Damon said waving at her.

"D—did you know the man?" Jeremy asked looking from Bonnie to Damon as both of them shook their heads. "So you just trusted some random stranger who happened to know magic to bring my dead girlfriend back to life?" Jeremy asked, his voice raising a little.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I bring back the wrong girlfriend?" Damon heard himself asking. Just as Jeremy took a step toward him Damon was pining him against the bar table.

"Stop it," Bonnie said as she focused her attention on Damon. For a second Damon wondered why she was looking at him that way but then he felt like his head was going to explode. _Damn Bennett. _He cursed as he let Jeremy go.

"I save your butt and this is the thanks I get?" he snorted at her.

"I don't want you drawing attention, this is the last thing Elena needs to worry about!" Bonnie hissed back as she looked at Jeremy. "Both of you, please, for my sake just let it go" she said as Damon muttered under his breath and Jeremy moved to the other side of the room, even a few feet away from Bonnie. _Weenie. _Damon thought with a little laugh as Elena peeked into the room.

"I made oatmeal if anyone is interested" she told them as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower, I'm all sticky and smelly" Bonnie informed them.

"That's what she said" Damon replied as Jeremy shot him a look and Bonnie shook her head. "What? C'mon, lighten up, you're both alive, Elena is clueless, I can get over it" he said as he headed into the kitchen. At least that last part was true, his conscious hadn't been bothering him since they got back. But what was _now _bothering him was the man. He was about to die and he did nothing. Nothing to try and help himself. That couldn't be normal, he thought as he leaned against the counter.

"I only made a little, I know you're not hungry, but, well…here" Elena said holding out a cup. Damon smiled, it was full of blood, just want he wanted and needed. Elena was good to him, even when he didn't deserve it. Hell, she was better than Bonnie, she at least came around to thank him.

"Thank you" he said happily as he kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. _Hmm, _he thought, it didn't feel like hugging Bonnie. She wasn't warm and soft, at least not like Bonnie was. He shook his head, he had to stop thinking of Bonnie. "Are you still going out for college shopping stuff?" he asked as Jeremy came in the room.

"Yeah, and then I'm going to see if Bonnie and Caroline want to get together for dinner" she said. "Caroline will be happy, she was getting worried, but you know how Caroline worries, I told her she was overreacting" Elena said, though she was mainly talking to herself at this point.

"I'll be back, I need to ask Bonnie a question…about her mom…" he said squinting a little as he purposely set the cup on the table close to Jeremy, who turned up his nose, before leaving.

Upstairs he went in Elena's room, he figured Bonnie would made herself settled here, _or her boyfriend's room, _he thought sourly. He looked around, not catching any of Bonnie's clothes scattered around the floor. Then again, she could have took them into the bathroom with her. With a shrug he headed out of the room, nearly colliding with Bonnie. "Nice add lib with that drunk story" he said as he smirked at Bonnie was wrapped in a dark yellow towel.

"Yeah" she said slowly, her cheeks a shade darker. She looked tense too. Well obviously now it Damon's duty to make this as uncomfortable for her as possible. Besides, he didn't hate seeing Bonnie in a towel, the little water drops still on her shoulders, legs and throughout her wet hair. "I'm going to go change" she said, her eyes darting around, anyplace other than his eyes. _Come on Bonnie, look at me, let me know I'm not going crazy. _He said squinting again, trying to get Bonnie to look at him. Instead she pulled her towel tighter and started for Jeremy's room. _Of course she was changing in there, hopefully the little perv didn't come up soon. _Damon thought. "Damon." He turned around at the sound of Bonnie's voice as if she were deliberating something.

"Witchy" he replied giving her a little smile, pretending her half naked presence didn't slightly excite him. For a moment the two stood there and stared at each other. Damon started to open his mouth to make a sarcastic comment but Bonnie's arms were flinging themselves around his neck before he could get the first word out.

"Thank you…" she said in a near whisper, her voice truly filled with thankfulness and for some reason sadness. As they pulled away Damon could see the tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Hey, it's okay, you're back, you're home" he said quietly, wiping the tears away as he cupped her face. "Don't cry Bonnie, it's all okay, it's over" he said as Bonnie nodded and sniffed. Damon stared at her, searching her eyes as her eyes searched his. Everything was telling him not to move closer, not to touch his lips with hers. Not to do anything he'd regret. But being Damon he felt almost obligated, he thought humorously as they went for the kiss at the same time. Damon's thoughts started to swirl into how pleasurable, how much of a relief this was but it was all interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door. They pulled away quickly, Bonnie half stumbling backwards as Damon turned to listen.

"Stefan?" Damon heard Elena's voice exclaim in excitement.

"_Great,_ the brooder is here" he told Bonnie, but Bonnie was already in Jeremy's room, the door slamming as he looked over. _This should be fun._ Damon thought as he headed toward the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Thank you guys for your reviews, keep them coming! I love the caps, and the questions. I try to sort of hint at answers along the way. So continue with the questions and hopefully they can be answered. I know a lot of you will enjoy this chapter, the "man" is back! **

11

"Why hello brother" Damon said as Stefan made his way into the living room. "I was just about to come look for you. We need to talk about curfew" he said pretending to sound serious as Stefan ignored him to give Elena and hug as Jeremy came out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Jeremy said with excitement as he hugged Stefan.

"Hey yourself, what-what are you doing here? I thought the veil went back up?" he said looking around, still avoiding Damon, which wasn't anything new to Damon himself.

"Bonnie lifted the veil and then managed to keep me here, she brought me back" Jeremy explained as Elena happily looked at her brother.

"Wow, is she okay?" Stefan asked. Damon started to response with the all the events that had just happened, everything he just helped the witch with, but something told him not to.

"I'm fine, I'm right here" Bonnie said appearing, fully dressed, on the staircase. Damon took a second look, she was wearing one of Jeremy's shirts and Elena's shorts. _I know you have a boyfriend, jeez. _Damon thought to him as he rolled his eyes. Go figure she'd remind him in the most subtle ways. _Why did I bring her back again? _He thought as he watched Stefan give Bonnie the weirdest look.

"Hey, Bonnie" Stefan said pulling Bonnie into a tight hug, his voice too soothing. _Um, no? _Damon thought, _since when does he hug Bonnie? _He wondered slowly walking down the steps.

"I hate to call this meeting to an end but Bonnie and I have some…kegs to dispose of in the car and Jeremy, you need to fill Stefan in on the last few weeks. Elena," he paused to turn to Elena, she had one eyebrow raised, there was very little he could really make her do. "You can good look pretty somewhere else" he said kissing her forehead. "We'll be back" he said grabbing Bonnie's arm who didn't even have time to protest.

"Dispose of the kegs? That's the line you went with?" Bonnie asked as they got in his car.

"It's hard to think of things on a whim" he replied with a little pout but Bonnie just rolled her eyes. Not wanting to really annoy her he started the engine and they were off. He was going back to the cemetery, it was a long shot but maybe that guy would be there, they did after all, take all his stuff.

Even though Damon fully enjoyed watching Bonnie squirm at the silence he eventually turned on the radio, which seemed to relax her, but tensed again when a familiar song came on. "I kissed a witch and I liked it, hope my vamp girlfriend don't mind it…" Damon sang along in an off high pitched humorous tone. "I kissed a witch—" Bonnie snapped off the radio, her face flushed again as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned as far away from him as possible. "I was listening to that" he said pretending to sound put out.

"Shut up" Bonnie replied as Damon raised an eyebrow at her as she stared straight ahead, her face fixed into a serious expression. "It was a heat of the moment thing, an accident, a whim" she explained, her body still tense. Damon felt himself working his jaw again, didn't he love proving people wrong? But what if it was an accident? But he did like it, he_ really_ liked it. Bonnie had such soft lips. But then there was Elena and Jeremy. Not that Jeremy deserved Bonnie. He had cheated on her, with a dead person no less. But he cared. Didn't he? Well, Damon cared too. _Fuck it. _He thought pulling to the side of the road. "What are you doing?" Bonnie exclaimed as she watched Damon get out of the car and go around to her side. "Damon, this isn't funny, whatever you—" Damon's lips were on hers before she could get out the rest of her sentence. The part he liked the most about the kiss was that she didn't push away. In fact she kissed him back. It was nice.

"Bonnie" he said quietly as he pulled away, gently stroking her cheek. "I was so worried about you; I've been so horrible to you all these years and I'm sorry" he found himself saying. That was hardly anything he wanted to admit, he never wanted to give anyone leverage that could be used against him. "And I guess all that's happened, being with Elena made me realize I do want to care" he confessed, his annoyance at himself midlevel. Being with her was truly nice, there was something in her that he didn't get with Elena. _But what? _He wondered as Bonnie gave him a sad look but squeezed his hand.

"Then you should start by caring about Elena, I have—" he kissed her again, he did not need to be reminded he was kissing someone else's girlfriend. Again.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" they instantly pulled apart, the man standing there.

"Hey, just the person I wanted to talk to" Damon said coolly as Bonnie took another second to pull herself together. "Who are you?" he said as the man took a step closer. "Now, c'mon, you know better, I almost ripped your throat out before, let's not get too close again" Damon teased. The man didn't even look at him, instead his eyes were focused on Bonnie who was looking wide eyed back at him. Damon's first thought was the man was going to set her on fire again so he moved closer. If she was going to get burnt, so he was. _Uh, what? _He asked himself but focused on Bonnie.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked quietly as the man finally smiled.

"I'm a witch, like you, we heard the news, here and on the other side. Your grams said you were dead, I searched for a way to bring you back" the man explained. _Ah, so there is another witch still alive. _Damon noted in his mind. "At first I couldn't see the way, but Emily helped me." Both Damon and Bonnie tensed at his words.

"Emily?" Damon asked. "What's she got to do with this?" he thought, and then he remembered the dream, of course she was involved, how didn't he put that together before he didn't know.

"She knows how powerful you are, she knows you can bring down Silas" the man said.

"Silas? No, he's dead, Stefan chucked his body somewhere after Bonnie turned him to stone" Damon explained but Bonnie was shaking her head, her eyes like saucers.

"A witch's spell only last as long as she's alive" she whispered as the man nodded.

"Silas is dangerous and doesn't belong in this world. Now that the cure is gone, you know how angry he's going to be. Bonnie, you're stronger than ever now, and you have Damon—"

"Hold on, no, she doesn't _have me_," Damon replied, holding his hands up in protest.

"You love her, don't you?" the man asked in the most casual of tones as he simply blinked at Damon. Damon's first response was a laugh of disbelief. _Who did this man think he was? _"You're not mad anymore, are you?" he asked. Damon narrowed his eyes, the only person that knew about that was Emily. "She's told me things. It's no coincidence that your lighting of the candle brought her back to this world; that form" the man said nodding at Bonnie.

"Now hold on, _you _told me to light the candle" he reminded the man.

"Yes, but if you didn't care for her Damon, if there was nothing in your heart that ached for her it wouldn't have worked. Her body would've turned to ash" the man explained. _Right, now he tells me. _Damon thought as he tried to think of a good comeback.

"Bonnie, you can take Silas down, you have magic, your grams, Damon—"

"Jeremy and—"

"Like he's going to do anything helpful, he'll just be in the way" Damon interrupted.

"He's a vampire _hunter_ there's something" Bonnie said looking over at the man.

"I'm afraid Damon's right, there's very little he can do. But you need to act fast, word has it that Silas is in his true form, you need to work together and trap him in the caves. Damon, please, look out for her. She cares about you just as much even if she can't see it. Here, start with this, and remember, the less people you tell, the better" the man said handing over a bag. "I doubt we'll met again in this life, but I do warn you Damon, don't get to comfortable kissing her, you never know who's watching" the man said as he started walking off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait!" Bonnie called but the witch continued walking.

"Don't even worry about it" Damon said as he sat back in the driver's seat. "So, do you wanna be Sherlock or should I? Or should we do Batman and Robin?" Damon asked with a smirk as Bonnie grabbed the bag from him and shot him a glare, the tiniest smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Just drive Damon" she replied as Damon patted her thigh and started off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the storyline.**

**Note: Thanks guys for reading! You are a loyal much of readers/viewers/visitors Keep the Bamon love coming. Chapter 12 is pretty simple. Warning, you will be saying "not fair" a lot. **

12

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked as Damon took the long way back to the Salvatore house, he secretly wanted to spend as much time as possible with Bonnie. She didn't seem to mind, then again, she wasn't really paying attention.

"Find him, kill, the usual" Damon said in his bored tone.

"And no one has to know" she said looking at Damon as Damon took a deep sigh, _always caring about other people_, he thought as he nodded. "Good, stop here, we can get rid of the stuff here" she said pointing off to the side of the road.

"Haven't you had enough of the woods, Bennett?" Damon asked sarcastically as he pulled over anyway, Bonnie jumping up and grabbing the bag.

"I wish I know what he did" she said as she looked around at the trees. "Stay over there, I'm going to set the stuff on fire" she said dumping the pile on the ground. Damon leaned against the car; he had no problem letting her do all the work. Not to mention it would give the opportunity to check her out. And she looked good. She always looked good, but he really paid attention now. Funny how people dying and coming back to life gave him a new appreciation for Bonnie's body, particularly her backside. "Alright" she said looking over her shoulder as Damon's eyes were too late to dart back up to her face.

"Alright" he said casually as Bonnie self-consciously tugged on her shirt. "Wait" he said looking at the pile as he went over to grab the candle. "Just in case this, you know, does something weird to you" he said tossing the candle in the air and then chucking it in the car.

"Right" she said as she took a deep breath and then concentrated on the pile. Quickly, everything was on fire in the pile, and it was high, higher than he had ever seen Bonnie make a fire before. Maybe she was really was more powerful. He just hoped she could control herself. "Damon" she said with a gasp as the fire went out. Damon was at her side in a second, her holding his arm for support. "Sorry, I felt weird" she said gripping him tight.

"Do you mean just come back to life weird, or just out of the ordinary weird?" he asked.

"I got scared," she whispered, looking at the burnt objects. "I don't want to lose control again, I don't want to get too far and die again" she said turning to look at Damon. _Damn you and your big soft green eyes. _Damon thought to himself as he shrugged.

"Remember what I told you, it's okay, you're safe" he said as Bonnie nodded and looked back at the pile. "I think that's good, come on, we should get back" Damon told her as he ushered her to the car. Bonnie nodded, closing the door behind her as they drove off, her glancing back at the stuff.

"Damon; that man said Silas was back, right? Obviously he knows I won't do anything to help now but he's good at tricky me…" she said, her words slow as Damon nodded in agreement. "What if he's tricking me right now? What if he's just seeing how much I know? What if that man didn't know he…might have been talking to Silas" she said, her eyes darting from the road to Damon. It took Damon a second to figure out what Bonnie was actually saying.

"Wait, are you accusing _me_ of being Silas?" he asked a little thrown. "Bonnie, I just saved you" he said angrily as Bonnie quickly nodded.

"I know, which isn't like you at all, and then you kissed me after winning over my best friend. The Damon I know wouldn't do that" she explained.

"Well maybe I've changed" he said simply, now wishing he didn't take the long way. He was more than hurt that Bonnie didn't think he could change, that the kiss didn't mean anything to her. He fidgeted in his seat, _well the kiss meant something to me_ he thought as he clenched his jaw, and he was going to find a way to get Bonnie to see he did care, he did like her.

"Fine, maybe you're not Silas and I'm sorry for saying" she said quietly, she really did sound apologetic. "But you don't change, Damon, all that guilt just got to you and this is how you let it out, it was nothing" she told him, tugging on her shirt again. "And I was overjoyed and you were there. But I don't want this to go any further, I don't want to hurt Elena, so we have to stop" she said as Damon finally pulled in the driveway.

"And let me guess, if I don't, you'll just continue assuming I'm Silas, yes?" Damon asked in annoyance as he got out the car.

"I said I was sorry, I'm just—" she started as the door opened, Jeremy coming out.

"Looking for an excuse to deny whatever you feel for me?" Damon finished for her as Jeremy approached them.

"Did everything go alright?" he asked looking at Bonnie who quickly nodded.

"Yeah, we just the burnt the stuff" she replied.

"No strings attached? No bonds? Just you?" he asked cupping her face.

"Just me" she answered giving Jeremy what Damon thought was a less than convincing smile. Maybe there was a connection, a bond; _that would explain everything_, he thought as he decided to head into the house instead of watching the two _lovebirds. _No, a connection or bond was just _his_ way of denying whatever he honestly felt for her.

"Hey Damon" Stefan said as soon as he opened the door. "Jeremy told me everything, are you alright? How is Bonnie? Did the transition and witch interaction go alright?" he asked.

"Stefan, hush, Elena doesn't know" he said though he honestly didn't care.

"It's okay, she left shortly after you did" Stefan said as Damon started to pour himself a drink but saw Stefan was holding him a glass of blood. Damon gave his brother a half smile as he sat on the couch and took a loud sigh and a sip of his drink. "You okay?" he asked. Damon shrugged, he wasn't about to tell Stefan he kissed Bonnie, but didn't feel good about holding it in. _He could always tell Jeremy, _he thought humorously.

"I can't figure out why I wanted to bring Bonnie back, I hate her, she's a pain in the butt and makes me feel bad about myself—but only recently—like, since she got lost on that island" he said as Stefan frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, without her you don't have an equal. I mean, besides me—and I'm your brother I don't count—who is going to stand up to you? Who isn't afraid of anything you do?" Stefan asked as Damon shrugged in response. "Probably why you were able to bring her back. Only an equal can bring back someone they care about" he added.

"You know, that's kinda what that creepy witch said too, he also said—" he paused and shook his head, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"Said what?" Stefan urged, furrowing his brow even more.

"He said Silas is back…" Damon whispered. "But didn't you, you know, put him somewhere?" he asked Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, threw him over a waterfall and everything, do you have any leads?" he asked as Damon shook his head just as Bonnie and Jeremy came in, Bonnie's hand tight around Jeremy's arm as she gave the brothers a half smile. "Damon, how do you know that's really Bonnie?" Stefan asked as he held his gaze on Bonnie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Once again to my loyal visitors, you guys are awesome. As always enjoy and share your thoughts.**

13

"Did Elena leave?" Bonnie asked looking around the room anyway.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Stefan asked wrinkling his eyebrows in concern as Bonnie joined the brothers on the couch, Jeremy in the chair.

"I'm alright, a little tired, but, it's fine, we're all okay" she said cheerfully. "Stefan, I have a question, um, after the cave thing, what did you do with Silas again?" she asked.

"Wow Bonnie, that was_ subtle_?" Damon teased as Bonnie shot him a glare. "Don't even worry about it, I already told him" he added as Bonnie stared at him in disbelief.

"Did you not hear that guy? He said to tell no one!" she exclaimed as Damon waved her off.

"Like you didn't tell _him_" he said nodding at Jeremy.

"Tell me what?" Jeremy asked as Damon looked at him with surprise.

"You three can figure it out, I'm going to go lay down" Bonnie said in annoyance before walking out of the room and marching up the stairs.

"You think she'd be happy to be back" Damon joked as he thumbed after Bonnie as Jeremy snorted and Stefan shook his head.

"Just remember what I said, you know how Silas was before" Stefan explained as Jeremy looked from one to the other. "Might as well tell him" he said nodding to Jeremy. "Silas is still alive" Stefan said with a heavy sigh. "But I remember tossing him into the water, he must have woke up once Bonnie died" he said as Jeremy remained speechless. "What else did the guy say?" Stefan asked.

"Well, he didn't make it sound like Silas knew Bonnie was back, for all he knows the witch is still dead" Damon explained. "And I want to keep it that way, I don't want her anywhere near him" he said trying to make his voice sound less serious than he felt. Who knew what Silas would do to her once he got her, again. He already brainwashed her, made it so she sacrificed her own life, _what else could he possibly have in mind? _Damon wondered as he caught Jeremy looking at him. "What? You don't seem to be doing anything to protect her" he snorted. "Haven't even thanked me" he added.

"_Thanked you?_" Jeremy replied bitterly. "After _everything _you've done to friends, family, strangers, you want me to _thank _you for doing something right?" he continued shaking his head. "It's what you're supposed to do Damon. Just stay away from her, alright? Do that and I will thank you" he finished coldly as he headed for the stairs but Damon was in front of him.

"Hey, this is still my house, you don't get to talk to me that way or I will—"

"What Damon? _Kill_ me?" Jeremy asked with a knowing snort as he pushed his way pass Damon and continued up the stairs.

"Are you sure nothing happened to you?" Stefan asked as Damon sat down again. "I mean, you don't actually care about her, do you? You just got Elena," he reminded him.

"I know, I know, but," Damon rubbed his temples. "I kissed her, I kissed Bonnie" he confessed, the anger in himself quickly building. He wasn't supposed to tell Stefan. Damon held up two fingers.

"Twice?" Stefan asked, a look of complete disbelief across his face. "But Elena?" he asked as Damon nodded and waved him off.

"I know, obviously you can't tell her, please, I just need a few days and all this will pass. Bonnie's back, she has Jeremy, I'll get over it" Damon told him as he stood. He didn't bother looking back at Stefan, he didn't need Stefan's judging eyes to know he was lying to himself.

"Don't you think you ought to consider the possibility of her being Silas? I mean, I've never heard of a witch coming back" he said.

"She had the help of her grams and Emily and some stranger, and of course the hero" Damon explained as Stefan raised an eyebrow at him. "Me" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, just, be careful Damon, she's got you falling for her, you know how Silas likes to play tricks" Stefan as Damon moved to the stairs. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Lay down, mull things over, complain to myself" he replied, closing his door loudly behind him. _Great, alone with my thoughts. Not where I want to be. _He said as he laid on his bed. He didn't even have Elena to distract him. He partly wished he could talk to Stefan more about it, but that would only mean Stefan would think of all the ways he could get Elena back. _He was probably thinking of ways he was going to tell her. _Damon thought as he tried to settle himself down. But what if Bonnie really _was _Silas? He hadn't seen or heard of that spell before. And that witch_ was _a stranger. They could've been working together the whole time. Just waiting for the right person to come along. Waiting for Damon. That candle probably did something to tie him to her—or Silas. _No_, he told himself as he sat up, listening to the giggling from Jeremy's room. _Bonnie is Bonnie_. He told himself as he continued listening. _Then why did she kiss me back? _He thought even though he remembered Bonnie saying it was nothing. Unable to keep his thoughts from stopping he sunk back in his bed and put a pillow over his head to drown out the nose.

"Damon?" he heard a soft voice say from the other side of the door. His first thought was Elena, but he knew that wasn't Elena's voice. "Are you awake?" Bonnie asked lightly tapping on the door.

"And if I wasn't?" Damon asked through the muffled pillow as the door creaked open. He moved the pillow to see Bonnie standing in the doorway. She had changed. Now she was wearing a yellow tank top and dark blue jeans. She really was good looking.

"Stefan said you might need this…" she said quietly as she carefully walked into the room. Damon hadn't even noticed she was holding a cup of blood. "Are you feeling okay? You've been out for nearly a day" she said setting the drink on the night stand.

"What?" Damon asked jumping up to look at his phone. Sure enough it was the next day. Six o' clock at night no less. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" he asked as Bonnie remained standing.

"I thought after everything you could use the sleep" she said quietly, sweetly. Damon turned to look at her. She was really sweet, he had to admit that.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Stefan and Jeremy went to check out the school, woods and cemetery. Elena went out with Caroline" Bonnie explained.

"Why didn't you go?" he asked as Bonnie gave him a tired expression and sat on the edge of the bed. Damon sat next to her, patting her thigh again. "Feeling okay Robin?" he asked as Bonnie let out a little laugh and turned to look at him. He was glad to see she wasn't crying or even tearing up.

"What I said earlier…you were right, I was in denial; it's wrong to like your best friend's partner" she said, darting her eyes away from him.

"Well, good thing Jeremy is not my best friend" Damon said happily as he traced her chin. _What was he doing? _He asked him as Bonnie turned to look at him. "I told you, this isn't just denial or guilt. This feels real to me" he said moving closer, his lips touching hers before he could stop himself.

Within seconds it felt like someone had turned up the heat, he was making out with Bonnie Bennett. Wrong? Yes, Amazing? Absolutely. "Damon," Bonnie half moaned half grunted as Damon started kissing her neck. _Why hadn't he done this sooner? Why was he such a dick to her? _In the back of his mind he assumed doing this would get rid of the rest of his feelings for her, his annoyance for Jeremy. If he made out with Bonnie just once he'd be okay, he'd go back to normal. Granted she'd feel guilty as hell. Or she might try and convince him they should be together. That would be nice. Almost as nice as Bonnie nibbling on his ear. That was super nice. He thought. He started to move his hands lower but Bonnie sat up in surprise.

"Did you hear that?" she asked as Damon started to reply but Bonnie put her hand over his mouth. "I think someone is back" she said as she climbed off Damon. _No, no no_ Damon heard himself say as he groaned but let Bonnie move to the door. "I should go" she whispered moving out the door. Damon rubbed his eyes as he groaned again. That was intense, that felt good. He thought to himself as he touched his lips, smiling a little.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Dear Amazing visitors, I hope you've been paying attention, this where things get dangerous. And exciting. Read, enjoy, share your thoughts. Someone noted I have a lot of Delena in this story and I do. Only because I feel it's important to show how Damon has a lot of issues with himself that he must figure out before he go to Bonnie, and even though it's pure fantasy I can't bring myself to cut him off from Elena (and Bonnie from Jeremy so quickly/easily) Yes, Damon does care but he's still being a jerk because he's in denial. Old him, new him, both. But I promise to focus on Bamon from here on out. I apologize to the Bamon fans waiting and I apperciate the comment from the particular user who mentioned this. **

14

Damon didn't bother to get up again until mid-afternoon the next day. He knew if he left the room he'd just walk around with a smirk and that would certainly raise alarms. Thankfully Elena didn't question him because she was busy getting things ready for college. He didn't have to worry about Jeremy because he left at some point early that morning. And Stefan was busy brooding and Damon had no desire to be part of that.

It was almost three in the afternoon when Damon finally emerged from his room. "Long time no see" Stefan joked as Damon walked into the kitchen.

"I've been thinking of what do about Silas" Damon lied as Stefan instantly perked up. "Where did you dump him? I'm going to go there and see if there's any traces of where he might have gone to" Damon said, the idea springing on him.

"Yeah, good idea, here's the directions" Stefan said as he handed over a list as Damon raised an eyebrow at him. "It's always safe to keep things like that around. And hey, it came in handy, didn't it?" he asked with a laugh as Damon rolled his eyes and put the paper on the table.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie said coming through the door to join them in the kitchen.

"Silas stuff" Damon told her.

"I'll go with you" she said cheerfully but Damon was shaking his head.

"I don't need anything happening to you, again," Damon protested.

"He's the one who did this, he killed Jeremy in the first place, he's the reason Elena turned off her humanity. I'm going" she insisted as Damon grunted.

"Let her, Elena is going to be around the house later, we don't want to draw suspicion" Stefan reminded them. Bonnie nodded in agreement. "I'll met up with two in a bit, I want to help, after all he was last in my responsibility. And it's the least I can do for you Bonnie" Stefan concluded giving Bonnie's arm a little squeeze as Damon glared at him. _Hands off _Damon's expression said as Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I'll be in the car" Bonnie said none the wiser as she picked up the paper and walked off. Damon started to follow but Stefan blocked the entrance.

"You can't have both Damon, you know that," Stefan told him quietly as Damon shook his head.

"We can talk about this later" Damon responded before giving Stefan a little shove as he walked out. He wasn't about to be told the obvious fact, he wasn't about to hear Stefan tell him he can't have the girl he wanted. He had done that so many times. He lost Elena so many times. And now he was losing her again. To Bonnie, the best friend. He thought as he got in the car. But beautiful Bonnie. He could be with her, she could be his equal. She'd be able to protect him just as well as he could protect her and she knew how to put him in his place and put up with his habits and jokes. And after last night, he practically needed her. He adjusted his pants at the thought, turning up the radio to distract himself. "You okay?" Bonnie asked but didn't even look at him as she continued texting.

"Peachy, who are you talking to?" he asked trying to peek at the phone.

"Jeremy" she said with a light smile. "What did Stefan have to say about Silas anyway?" she asked looking up from the phone for a split second.

"Nothing important" he replied, he should've told her, maybe then she'd feel as hurt as he did when she accused him of being Silas. "He thinks Silas changed into someone" he said.

"Oh, well, obviously, but, we don't know who" she said putting her phone on her lap.

"Yeah, could be anyone. Stefan, Elena, me, _Jeremy_" he half teased as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Don't joke around like that. That's the last thing we need Damon" Bonnie replied as she pulled out the paper. "Hey, slow down, we're nearly there" she said as Damon continued at a slower pace. "Park here, I don't want to get too close" she said opening the door. Damon nodded as followed suit, half wondering if Bonnie was purposely avoiding eye contact because she honestly felt so guilty. "I don't see anything" she said walking around, looking at the ground.

"That's because he's supposed to be in the water, don't look for a body, look for signs he left" Damon told her as he trailed behind her.

"Right" Bonnie replied walking deeper into the woods, still looking.

"So, how do you feel about last night? Did I blow your mind so completely you can't find words to even begin to describe it?" he asked teasingly as Bonnie continued searching.

"What?" she asked, pausing to examine a tree.

"Last night, our thing" he reminded her but she turned around, fully looking at him with question.

"_Our thing_?" she repeated, wrinkling her nose a little. "I wasn't even at your place long. I took a nap and then Jeremy and I went out to join Caroline and Elena for dinner and a movie" she told him.

"_No…_" Damon started, narrowing his eyes are her. "Jeremy went off with Stefan and you were too tired to do anything" he explained.

"So I stayed home and did god knows what with you?" she asked. "Damon, we kissed the other, there's chemistry, fine, I'll admit that, but I wouldn't hurt Jeremy like that, and I know you wouldn't hurt Elena, not after all this time, not for me" she told him. Within seconds Damon felt a wave of anger through his body, and within another second he had Bonnie pinned to a tree.

"We made out last night" he insisted as Bonnie struggled against him.

"I wasn't even there!" she exclaimed trying to pull Damon's hands away. "Let go, you're hurting me" she pleaded as Damon felt his vampire-self exposing. "Damon, stop it" Bonnie continued.

"Shut up Silas" he snarled angrily. "You've lied to me this whole time, you got me to bring you back, you had everyone fooled" he said wrapping his hands around her neck.

"Please" Bonnie begged though it was obvious she was struggling


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Thank you everyone who is reading and/or commenting! You guys are so helpful! Sorry if the last chapter was confusing. To answer the continuous question, yes Silas is posing as Stefan and yes he (Silas) was also Bonnie (during the makeout session). Awkward...Anyway, hope this chapter clears things up and leaves you hungry for more. Lots of Bamon in this one. ;)**

15

"Damon…it's me…please" Bonnie croaked as Damon felt his hands tightening even more around her neck. If this wasn't Silas he was about to kill Bonnie, but if it was Silas he would make sure to trick Damon into thinking he was really Bonnie. _"Damon, you're killing her" _a voice said to him. Damon loosened his grip, he heard that voice before. He knew that voice. _"If you care anything about my granddaughter you will let go and continue to protect her" _Bonnie's grandmother said. Almost instantly Damon let go of Bonnie as she fell to the ground.

"Shit…" he cursed, pulling her to a sitting position as he held her. "I am so sorry Bonnie" he said as he cradled her in his arms, her eyes fluttering open.

"I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose Salvatore" she said weakly as she looked up at him, a small smile creeping on her face.

"Careful witchy, you said it was nothing" he countered as she readjusted herself in his arms. "What made you let go? What made you realize it was me?" she asked anxiously.

"Your grandma yelled at me, sorta," he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad you listened, I can't imagine how pissed you'd be if you killed me" she joked as she shivered. "This place is creepy" she replied getting to her feet, Damon letting her use his arm for support.

"Yeah," he replied as he studied Bonnie. "C'mon" he said as they started down the hill to get to the bottom of the waterfall.

"So, you made out with Silas last night?" Bonnie asked as she tried to hide her smirk.

"You know, I don't even wanna talk about it" Damon replied shaking his head.

"Was he a good kisser?" she continued teasing.

"Not as good as you" Damon quickly said as Bonnie almost tripped over a rock.

"Damon—"

"No Bonnie, I don't wanna keep going around this, I wanna settle this right now, right here" Damon told her but she shook her head and continued walking. She didn't get far, Damon was in front of her in seconds. "Bonnie, listen to me" he said as Bonnie continued shaking her head. "I'm sorry I've taken you for granted, I'm sorry I've treated you like crap and I'm sorry I'm doing this to you now, but, with everything that's happening—"

"You're confused. I get it. I am too" she said waving her hands as Damon searched her eyes. For a moment she only shook her head and sighed, looking off to the side but then looked back at him. "Damon, when you kissed me, back at the house, it wasn't a normal kiss for me. There was passion, I felt it. And then on the side of the road. All your energy, all your…care, I felt it, and I liked it and…" she shook her head, seemingly surprised with herself. "I don't know what to do, but I…" she whispered as she looked down at her feet. For a second Damon stared at her in awe, she was finally admitting she felt something for him. That she liked it. Slowly, meaningfully he walked over to her, tilting her chin up so he could stare into her green eyes.

"Say it" he said, his voice hoarse as he almost desperately waited for Bonnie to admit the one they had both been denying each other of.

"I…" she hesitated, her eyes darting everywhere before settling back on Damon's blue eyes. "I want you" she whispered. Damon could hear her heart beating so loud he was surprised he didn't go deaf. It was beating fast, too fast. No, just fast enough. It was taking everything Damon had to not grab Bonnie around the waist and make out with her, but he had to wait, he had to let her come to him. She had to prove she wanted him. As if she heard what he said her lips were on his, first light and sweet, quick, and then passionate, like he wanted, like it was supposed to be last night. _Why can't I have more appropriate make out timings? _He asked himself as he found himself leaning Bonnie against a tree.

"I want you too" he whispered. And it was true, it was more than true, even as he said the words he didn't feel like it did anything to relieve the aching in his chest. He wanted more than to just tear off her clothes, he wanted to hold her again, to continue teasing her, to love her. He needed her. _And all it took was her dying to make me realize this… _he told himself sarcastically as Bonnie groaned and whispered his name making him press harder against her as his hands ran along her sides, his lips tracing her neck. He could've exploded from his happiness at this point.

"Damon, Bonnie? You around here?" Bonnie pulled away, though her fingers were still knotted in Damon's hair. "Guys?" she paused to listen intently to Stefan's voice.

"Go over there" Bonnie commanded pointing to another tree a few feet away.

"It's just Stefan, he knows how I feel about you, I told him" Damon admitted as Bonnie rubbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"And you don't think he's gonna flip if he catches us?" she hissed at him.

"Fine, fine, too soon" he said sarcastically as he ran a hand through his hair. "Over here" he called to his brother as Stefan appeared between the two.

"Is everything okay?" he asked looking from Bonnie who looked a little disheveled to Damon who couldn't help but smirk.

"Perfect" Damon replied as Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen, I just got a call from Elena, she's gonna be home soon, so I suggest we split up, I'll go with Bonnie in case we need to get to back to the house" Stefan said as Damon grunted.

"First of all, not fair—"

"No, it's fair, besides, I don't need to get distracted" Bonnie reminded him. _Was that a smile? _He wondered as Bonnie straightened her face. "But be careful, and remember, I'm with Stefan" she told him as Damon nodded and looked at Stefan. "We'll see you back at the house" she added.

"Yeah" he said as they turned to head the opposite way. "Hey!" he shouted, both of them turning around. "Take of care of her okay?" he said as Stefan raised an eyebrow and Bonnie shook her head.

"You still care?" Stefan joked as Bonnie smiled.

"I care about all my friends" Damon replied in his matter of fact tone as neither of them replied and continued down the opposite path and out of sight.

"Weirdos" Damon said to himself as he continued down the path, though smiling a little to himself as he remembered how Bonnie felt, how she enjoyed him, and how in the end she smiled too.

It wasn't until he was about to head back up and home did he notice a blue locker. "What the…?" he asked as he moved toward the locker. His first attempt to pry it open didn't work, nor did his second or third, so finally, he gave up and decided to just carry it back to the car. It seemed empty, but all the same, it did look vaguely familiar. _Didn't Stefan use this to put Silas in? _he asked himself as he drove home.

He was glad no one was home when he arrived, it gave him to think. What was he going to do about this situation, what was he going to tell Elena? Jeremy could suck it for all he cared, but Elena? He shrugged, she could go back to Stefan, surely he would be willing. He should've asked him that question the night before. He should've talked to him more. "What's with the locker?" he spun around to see Elena and Jeremy walking in as they looked at the locker by the couch. "Are Bonnie and Damon here?"

"They're—" he paused at the sound of the banging on the locker. "It wasn't doing that before" he said slowly as they all moved to the locker. "Help me open this" he commanded as Elena and Jeremy both grabbed the handle and pulled. It took several attempts but finally the door popped open, the remaining water pouring out ontop the floor. "Stefan?" Damon asked in complete shock as Stefan stumbled out, hacking and chocking as he leaned on his brother and Jeremy to support himself as he climbed out. "What are you doing in there?" he asked stupidly. "You're supposed to be with Bonnie" he reminded him, his mind trying to piece together what he knew was coming next.

"…Silas…" Stefan coughed out as he collapsed to the floor, still sputtering as Elena patted his back and Jeremy and Damon looked at each other with worry and anger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: You guys are amazing. I totally understand your love of Team Bamon. Here's another chapter. Warning, it is sad. Comments, questions, concerns, excitement, etc etc, are always welcomed. **

16

"Someone call Bonnie" Damon said quickly as he helped Stefan to the couch. "Now!" he shouted when neither Jeremy nor Elena did anything.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as Jeremy put his cell to his ear.

"Voicemail" he said ending the call and then trying again.

"Keep trying, Elena, stay with Stefan" he ordered as he raced to the door, but Elena was blocking him. "Not now" he said in almost a hiss.

"Tell me what's going on" Elena demanded but Damon shook his head.

"Elena, move, I don't want to hurt you" he said, though in the back of his mind he didn't care if he had to slam her against the wall to move, he just needed to find Bonnie.

"Still nothing Damon" Jeremy said as he started pacing, calling again.

"_Fuck_" Damon muttered looking angrily at Elena. "I will tell you everything when you come home, please, move" he said in his deep serious voice.

"Stefan just came out of a locker you found in the water and you two are freaked out about Bonnie, what am I missing, just tell me" she said as she placed her hand on his chest. Damon felt himself tense, not out of desire or softness but annoyance and anger. That's where Bonnie had touched him. And he liked it. She had no right to touch him. Even if she was his girlfriend. He did not have time for this, for her. "Damon?" Elena said questionably as her hand moved to squeeze his arm. All too quickly did he have Elena pinned to the wall; without thinking he did the one thing he didn't think he could. Put his hand through her skin, through her stomach and reached up feeling her heart in his hands as he squeezed.

"I said move…" he said in a harsh whisper as Elena took a gasp of pain before he pulled his hand out as she stumbled away from him. Not even bothering to look back he was out the door, speeding to the woods again.

Back in the woods he found no obvious sign of Bonnie but continued walking, the sky getting darker and darker by the minute. "Bonnie!" he called out for the thousandth time. He had lost her,_ again!_ "Come on, you can't do this to me again!" he shouted into the woods. "Bonnie!" he screamed as he circled the woods for what felt like the millionth time. He could feel the panic and despair rising as he become more and more hopeless. _How did I miss it? I practically told him everything. _He thought as he played back his conversation with Stefan—Silas—about Bonnie being alive, about him kissing Bonnie. "Damnit" he cursed himself as he took deep breaths in to prevent his eyes from becoming watery, letting the stinging in his nose engulf him. He should be punished, it was his fault. He let Silas walk off with her.

What bothered him more was that he had finally gotten her, he had finally heard her say she wanted him, that she felt something. He had finally found someone he could be with. And now she was gone. His Bonnie was gone. He nearly tripped over a rock as the thought started to sink in. What if Silas killed her? _If? _No, Silas was definitely going to kill her. Would he see her again, would he be able to bring her back? Or would Jeremy only see her and never tell anyone? The thought made him punch a tree, though it did nothing to help his mind. He was supposed to protect her, he thought remembering her grandmother.

Unable to move with the sudden thought of Silas killing Bonnie, he leaned against the tree. He had _just _got her back. _Just _got her to admit her feelings. _Just _had the most amazing make out session. And now she was gone. Right under his nose. In a way, he didn't want to see her again, he didn't want to know that it might be the last time he saw her. Feeling the sadness he sat on the ground staring at the tree, he wanted to do something special, sometime to remember her by. He needed a way to remember her. Feeling partly numb he searched his back pockets, find a pocket knife in the left side. _Something childish. Something stupid, something she'd smile at. _He thought as he started a carving into the tree. He used the tree to help himself up, he already had a difficult time coping with Bonnie being dead the first time, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle a second round. He started to form the thought of turning off his humanity, he couldn't be sad about Bonnie if he didn't feel anything. Before he could completely focus his phone went off. He debated answering, he didn't want to explain anything to anyone, especially not Stefan. If anything Stefan had some explaining to do.

"What?" Damon asked bitterly as he glanced at the caller ID, it was in fact Stefan.

"Come back to the house, Bonnie needs to talk to you" Stefan's voice said. Damon hesitated, he didn't like how grim Stefan's voice; it was grimmer than usual.

"Is she okay?" he asked quietly.

"Silas has her at the school" Stefan responded.

"Then I'll just go there" Damon said in a matter of fact and slightly annoyed tone.

"Silas said if you're not here in five minutes he'll kill her without you being present to say goodbye" Stefan said, his tone still grim. Damon remained still, Silas was bluffing, he had to be. He wouldn't kill Bonnie, not yet. Not without answers, and Damon was certain Bonnie hadn't told him anything.

"On my way" Damon said clicking off his phone. He stood there for another minute. Whatever Silas wanted, in the end he was going to kill Bonnie. Damon's jaw clenched as he ignored the fact that he was close to crying. "Emily, someone, please. Just protect her until I figure out a way to save her" he begged, for once not at all caring that he was talking to spirits. "I…I love her…" he whispered so quietly he partly wondered if the words even came from his mouth, even though he had long been thinking about it. There was a ping on his phone, bringing him back to reality. He looked down, seeing it was from Bonnie. Or at least from Bonnie's phone, he doubted Silas even let Bonnie see her phone.

_Tick tock. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Guys, you are amazing. Let me know what you think, your opinions are really important to me, they def. keep this story moving along. And I'm glad you guys like the quick updates, short chapters rule. Also, poor Damon? Right? Full Bamon action and then boom... boo...**

**Note 2: Thanks for pointing out this was the same as chapter 16, my apologies. Fixed up now. **

17

Damon pretended to look apologetic about almost ripping Elena's heart out, but truthfully he wasn't. In fact, for some reason it made him feel better. All the hurt she had done to him he got to give back in one squeeze. "I'm here" he informed them even though they were already looking at him. Stefan sat on the couch, closest to Elena—_of course_—as Jeremy sat on the further end, his laptop on his lap. "What's that?" Damon asked as he decided to stand in case he needed to rush out.

"See for yourself" Jeremy replied sourly as clicked a few buttons, the camera lightening up and a video coming on on the other end. Damon had to squint from where he was sitting but he knew Bonnie was on the other side. She was tied to a chair. Off to the side he could see a shadow; that must have been Silas.

"Bonnie" he said sitting on the arm of the couch as pulled the laptop onto his lap.

"Hey Batman" she said, her eyes glossy as she tried to keep her voice steady. "I'm telling you the same thing I told everyone else, if you try to find me Silas will just make my death more painful…and I don't want that. So please, stay there" she said, her bottom lip quivering.

"Hell no" Damon said looking at the others, Jeremy all too ready to jump up.

"Oh Damon, you're so impulsive sometimes, don't you ever annoy yourself?" Silas asked from his corner, his voice deep, unrecognizable. Damon wanted to tell him he was going to bring Bonnie back but Silas was talking again. "Now, you have something I want" he said, still in the shadows.

"We already told you, the cure is gone" Elena spoke up, her voice was on edge too. He almost forget Bonnie was her friend first. "Please Silas, if you just return Bonnie—"

"I don't make deals" Silas interrupted harshly.

"Then we'll come get her" Jeremy spoke up as Silas let out a laugh.

"She'll be dead by the time you reach her" he informed him. "Now, you have the cure and I would like it back, and then maybe we can see about a negation with the witch" he added.

"Witch first" Damon said daringly, even though he knew they didn't have the cure.

"Now if I do that, I can't promise I'll return her _alive_" he said walking over to Bonnie's chair as she closed her eyes. Damon felt himself grip the arm of the couch, he hated Silas with everything he had.

"I know who you" Stefan reminded him as Silas laughed again, now stroking Bonnie's hair.

"That you do," he said. "Now, it turns out that you are right, the cure is gone; it's easier to get into someone's mind when they're terrified" Silas said as he looked down at Bonnie. Damon wished he could see Silas's face, just so he had an image in his mind of who he was mentally punching. "How about this?" Silas said, everyone perking up. "The witch's powers in exchange for her life" he said. Damon froze, didn't Emily and that stranger say she could take down Silas? Didn't she need her powers for that? "Of course, it won't be a simple or quick process, I have to make some…connections" Silas continued moving back over to his corner. "Four days," he said with a shrug. "In four days I will have taken Bonnie's powers with the help of some newfound friends and you can have her back, just as she was, alive and emotionally uncertain." Again Damon froze. _Four days? How am I supposed to manage that? _He asked him as he snorted. "I know it's hard for you Damon, but imagine how Jeremy feels, she is _his _girlfriend…though I suppose with that hot and heavy make out session in the woods Bonnie doesn't feel the same way for you, Jeremy" Silas said as Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as Stefan and Elena looked at Damon.

"Oh, right, you haven't told him," Silas mocked waving at Bonnie. "Well, I'm sure Damon will be kind enough to explain it. Hopefully Bonnie will have someone to go back to at this rate" Silas said as he moved a gloved hand to the keyboard, probably about to turn it off. "I almost forgot" he said pausing for a moment, looking over his shoulder at Bonnie who again was on the edge of crying. "In four days, I'll text you all her location, only one of you can be there, if I see any more than one…" he slammed his fist on the table to empathize his point. "She's dead" he said cheerfully. "Bonnie, anything you'd like to say?" he asked looking at Bonnie again as tears starting rolling down her eyes as Silas moved the computer closer.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry, I am; Elena, don't hate Damon, please. Stefan, look after her, don't let her get numb, and Damon—" she was interrupted by Silas turning the computer away from her, setting it down the desk as he pulled a rag from his pocket.

"I'm sure she sends her regards Damon" Silas said with a sly smirk as he tied the rag around Bonnie's mouth. "See you in four days" he said and with a click the camera was off. Even before he had fully formed the idea the laptop was leaving Damon's hands and smashing against the wall.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted, walking over and shaking his brother.

"He's got Bonnie," he said, no longer able to contain his sadness as his voice shook and Stefan patted him on the back, Damon swallowed hard to keep himself from losing control. "I can't be here right now, I can't…I need to leave" he said as he pulled away from Stefan. He couldn't focus, his automatic response was to turn off, to give up, but everything was telling him not to, to feel the pain, to feel the lost, to feel the love. But turning off was so _easy_. He told himself as he punched the couch and leaned over.

"Elena, go see if can find any trace of that witch from the cemetery, Jeremy, go upstairs—"

"No" Jeremy interrupted. Damon straightened up a bit, enough to see Jeremy was staring at him, a cold hatred, _stupid boy, I can tear you limb from limb if I wanted. _His expression said to Jeremy who continued staring at him. "You kissed Bonnie?" he asked darkly.

"Yeah, touched her butt too" Damon said, egging Jeremy on. _Just give me a reason, do it, I dare you. _He said as Jeremy shook his head. "You're a coward Damon. Just as soon as you get what you and you like it you move on. You hide," he spat as Damon laughed.

"You have no idea what I am" he said icily to Jeremy.

"But I do" Elena spoke up from the far side of the room, her arms over her chest, a clear look of hurt across her face. "I've seen you like this before, with Katherine, her rejection put you over the edge because you loved her so much. Now, now Silas taking Bonnie away is like that rejection, you have the same feelings for Bonnie, don't you?" she asked as Damon looked back at her with a semi guilty expression. "You're hurt, and you're fighting to stay emotional, to understand, to be in control" she said as Damon felt the _uh-oh _in the back of his mind. "You're the one who told me to turn off my humanity but I won't give you that satisfaction…" she said as a look of distain filled her face. "I'm getting Bonnie back" she paused to turn her attention to Stefan, her voice still pained but less angry. "She's my best friend and I never wanted her to die in the first place. I need to make this right, _we _need to fix it" she said nodding at Jeremy who was still staring at Damon. "I'm not waiting four days" she added.

"We're _all_ going to fix it Elena" Stefan assured her as her face softened a little.

"Granted, had you not shoved the cure down Katherine's throat we wouldn't be in this situation" Damon reminded her bitterly; and even they might have had the upper hand otherwise, Silas would still have gotten Bonnie, he still would've killed her. They _still_ would've been in this situation, only more tension, more argument, probably over Elena and her having the cure.

"Whatever _we _decide to do, we need to hurry up, you know Silas isn't waiting four days to drain Bonnie of her powers, and we all know he'll present us with her dead body so instead of giving orders Stefan how about we just start moving. Damon and I will be at the cemetery," Jeremy said as he got off the couch, not waiting for anyone to respond.

"Go ahead, me and Stefan will scoop out the school" Elena said, still from the other side. Was she scared him? He knew he hurt her, but, somehow he wished she'd magically be okay with it. Instead of waiting to cause anymore trouble Damon nodded and headed for the door, Stefan walking alongside him.

"I don't know what's going on, I'm not sure if I want to know, but…" Stefan started, pausing to look at his brother as he wrinkled his eyebrows and patted his shoulder. "Keep yourself in check. If you need to turn your humanity off do it, you don't do well in these situations Damon," he said as Damon nodded, barely listening. "And hey" Stefan added, "Don't kill the kid, Bonnie will murder all of us if she finds out her efforts and suffering were in vain" he said, trying to sound a little humorous, but it was too late. Damon was already gone. Shut down, his humanity off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Thank you awesome readers, your comments are amazing and I love keeping you all on the edge of your seat. Keep the comments, questions, suggestions coming, your words are the fuel for this story. Honestly.**

**Summary: Our favorite blue eyed vampire is going downhill. He has threated to rip Elena's heart out, he confided in the wrong Stefan, he (still) hates Jeremy and he let Silas kidnap Bonnie right under his nose and now his humanity is off. Good thing a mysterious witch is back with some words of reality and a plan.**

18

In the car Damon played with the radio, Jeremy was speaking to him, yelling really but he didn't hear him, he wasn't listening. "Blah blah blah, that's all I'm hearing from you little Gilbert, please, just shut up and enjoy the car ride" he told him casually. Jeremy, who had been talking looked at Damon in surprise. He must not have thought he was being ignored. "I kissed your girlfriend, I know, it was wrong" he said though he didn't sound the least bit apologetic about it.

"You made out with her Damon, she probably didn't even know what she was doing. You probably sired her or something when you brought her back" Jeremy insisted, his voice still bitter.

"Or maybe, just maybe she has the tiniest bit of affection for me…" Damon said indicting a size with his fingers. Jeremy clenched his jaw but didn't say anything. "Nothing happened to her when _I _brought her back, she didn't drink any of my blood, there was no sacrifice on my end, I had to give up nothing, which is exactly how I like it" Damon said.

"You did something, Bonnie wouldn't just like you, you're a horrible person" Jeremy reminded him as Damon sucked in air. It was taking a lot of will power to not snap Jeremy's neck. Even though he did have the ring he knew it was a bad idea. Then again, he didn't care.

"The only thing I did Jeremy was help her, and you know what, that wasn't the first kiss and it sure as hell won't be the last" Damon said. And it was true, he wanted to kiss Bonnie again, he wanted to a lot more than kiss her. He let the images play in his mind as they drew closer to the cemetery. "Do you see him?" Damon asked as they got out of the car but it was clear Jeremy wasn't talking to him. "You know, I don't know Morse code or sign language but we can always resort to one of those if you're not going to speak to me" Damon said humorously as they walked toward the area where he first encountered the man. Jeremy's response was giving Damon the middle finger which Damon laughed at. "Aw, I love you too" he said as they finally got to grave. "Now what?" he asked looking around, Jeremy still glaring.

"I don't know, I don't see anyone" Jeremy said, his tone fairly flat. Damon rolled his eyes, that much was obvious. "What did he say the last time you saw him?" Jeremy asked.

"That we need to get Silas to the caves, and Bonnie is the only one who can bring him down and she has my help but not to depend on you because you are truly unhelpful and then he warned me about kissing her in public. Weird, right?" Damon said as he grabbed Jeremy's approaching fist and smiled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said as he twisted Jeremy's wrist.

"Let go!" Jeremy shouted but Damon continued twisting.

"Damon, stop." Although Damon didn't let go he did stop smiling. He was only a little surprised to see the man approaching him, he didn't look like he changed clothes, or did almost anything different.

"So is this how I summon you, cause someone pain?" he asked humorously as the man narrowed his eyes at him. "Listen, before you help us get Bonnie away from Silas how about you tell us your name?" he said as the man continued squinting at Damon.

"You can call me Harold" he said as he looked at Jeremy. "Damon, let go of him" he added.

"No, I think I'll break his wrist" Damon said as he started to twist Jeremy's wrist again. Before he got so far as to hear Jeremy yell out in pain he himself was in pain. He felt like his head was going to explode. Again. He let go of Jeremy's fist and covered his ears though it did not nothing to help the pain.

"Damon, is your humanity off…?" Harold asked as Damon let out a dark laugh to ignore the pain.

"Yep" he answered as another wave of pain him, bringing him to his knees. "I can cope better this way…" he explained as Harold glared at him.

"And what about Bonnie?" he said finally stopping the pain. The first thing Damon wanted to do was rip the man's head off, how dare he do that when he was supposed to be helping. _Oh well, I'll just deal with him later. _Damon decided as he stood back up. "Jeremy, you shouldn't be here" Harold said.

"I wanna help, I want Bonnie back too, the reason she died was because of me anyway" Jeremy explained as Harold shook his head.

"Guilt will get you nowhere" he said as Damon rolled his eyes, guilt was surely a strong motivator for him before, he thought as Harold shook his head. "You should know by now Damon that wasn't guilt you felt when you saw Bonnie, just realization, reality finally hit you" he said pulling a small bag out of his pocket. "I wish you'd turn your humanity back on," he said but Damon just snorted at him.

"So, everything that's happened between them, that's all real? She actually cares about him? She wants _him_?" Jeremy asked, his tone between disgusted and hurt.

"Unless her hormones have gotten out of control…" Damon said sarcastically.

"I wasn't asking you" Jeremy shot at him turning back to Harold.

"Yes Jeremy, and Damon wants her just as much, and I know it hurts you, but, no, I have no involvement in that" he said as Jeremy fell silent. For a minute Damon wondered if Jeremy would walk away, would turn his back on Bonnie, but he knew he wouldn't.

"He's only going to hurt her, he hurts everyone, all the time, you expect me to stand by and just idly let the relationship happen?" Jeremy asked.

"You can do whatever you want, but I'm more interested in figuring out a way to help Bonnie" Damon interrupted moving over to Harold. "What do you got?" he asked.

"An expressionism spell" he said as Damon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, see, that's what got us into this mess to begin with, so, no, but I'm anxious to hear your Plan B" Damon said as Harold snorted at him but showed no sign of backing down.

"If I connect her with someone here, on the outside, while Silas is preoccupied there's a more likely change she won't die. But we need to act now, since it's a fair assumption that Silas works fairly quickly and by now he could probably have more than enough information from Bonnie. Meaning—"

"He's that much closer to killing her" Jeremy finished as Harold nodded. "Alright, so do it, I can take it" Jeremy said as Damon rolled his eyes, now was not the time for Jeremy to prove he was better to prove he could be the hero.

"I was actually referring to Damon, he's a vampire—"

"And I have a ring" Jeremy said, his voice more determined. "I want to help" he said.

"If you want to help Bonnie, stay out of the way, she died to protect you, let her know she didn't fail, if you care anything about her you'll stay out of the way and only help when you're asked" Harold said, a little more darkly, more like a command. Damon smirked a little, _about time someone but him in his place… _he thought as Harold turned to him. "And you, if you love her as much as you claim to, you'll be part of the spell" he said as Damon felt himself tense a little. _How did he hear that? _He wondered but figured Emily probably told him, or he probably figured that's where it was bound to end up.

"Let's do it" Damon said nonchalantly as Harold nodded, a little smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Keep reading, it just gets better. Thanks to your amazing comments I (hopefully) tried to work in answers to many of your questions and/or concerns, trying to explain everything as I go along to keep you all interested. Good thing today is Sunday and it's nice out. Ample writing time on a good writing day. Hopefully more updates to come as long as you want 'em! **

19

"No, that's fair!" Jeremy cried out as he moved between the two. "He hasn't been there for her, he's done nothing for her. You can't connect them" he said as Damon felt the temptation to just quickly end Jeremy. "If you have to use a vampire fine, use Elena, or Stefan or Caroline, not him. Not _Damon_" he said, the hurt in his voice obvious.

"While it would be useful to use any vampire, it's smarter to use one that has a goal and won't change his mind to get the ultimate results he wants" Harold said nodding at Damon. "Besides, Stefan is going to be looking for answers, he won't be as focused, though I am worried now that you're humanity is off you'll be too focused on one particular goal" he said looking over Damon.

"What can I say, I'm a goal oriented person. Come on, let's get the spell done," he said no longer wishing to stand around and chat. Harold nodded and went off, assumingly to get the spell ready.

"Damon, please, I know you don't care what I have to say, but at least listen" Jeremy pleaded as he blocked his direct path.

"What?" Damon wined.

"Right now you don't give a shit about Bonnie, you're doing this because you hate me. So, let me in with you, if I get caught in the crossfire I die, I'm out of your life, you can save Bonnie and win whatever competition you think you're in" he explained as Damon looked at him with slight interest. "Everything will be like it was before, you can apologize to Elena, she'll never have to know I volunteered, Bonnie will be back and she and Harold can go off and work on a way to get rid of Silas, it will be like it's suppose. But, please. Let me go because right now _I do_ care about her," he finished.

"Your words are touching, but, if you die anywhere near where I happen to be all suspicion will be on me and then I'll have no Elena, no Bonnie and furrowed eye browed Stefan. I don't like that idea" Damon responded as he started to walk over to Harold but turned around. "And I'm saving Bonnie not because she's the only one will can bring down Silas but because she's a good person, she's helpful. I remember how I felt about her before, and I plan to feel that way again" he said. "I handled so much shit before, I handled her death fairly well, but I know I can't stand the worry of losing her. So until she's back safety in my arms I don't plan to turn anything on" he said joining Harold who looked a little annoyed at Damon's words.

It was almost nine at night when they returned to the house, Elena and Stefan looked more put out than usual. "We brought a friend" Damon said as him, Jeremy and Harold came into the living room.

"Hello, you must be Stefan, and Elena, correct?" Harold said shaking both their hands.

"If it's not too much trouble to ask, why are you helping us?" Stefan asked.

"Silas is a terrible person, he needs to be destroyed," he replied and then looked at Damon who rolled his eyes. "And everyone in this room is feeling the pain Bonnie being away and possibly tortured" he added. Damon let the thought sink it, he was almost too glad he turned his humanity off. When Rose and Alaric died they didn't have to go through all this. He knew where they were. He could be there for them, he knew what was going on. The hurt for him wasn't so much the fact that Bonnie was going to die but the unknown of when, how and where. He couldn't prepare himself for something he didn't know. Hence why he found himself here, not caring.

"Damon, maybe you're lack of humanity will work in our favor" Harold said as Elena's eyes grew bigger as she looked from Stefan to Damon.

"What? He said it might be good" Damon told her as she continued staring at him.

"Silas won't be able to really get in your head if you happen to come in contact with him" Harold explained as Damon nodded. "Alright, so, the plan, you two" he said pointing at Stefan and Jeremy, "surround the school with salt, for the time being we just need to trap him in one place. We'll need Bonnie for the cave part so we won't even talk about it. Obviously don't surround the whole place, leave just enough to let Elena and Damon get through. You two are going to go in and get Bonnie, Elena, kill anyone who gets in your way" he said as they all nodded. "I'll be outside, I'm going to use the simple spell of trapping Silas in one place, double the security just in case. Bring Bonnie back to her house, stay with her, we'll regroup in the morning" Harold explained. Damon nodded, it sounded like a fair plan. Easy enough, no one could mess it up, not even Jeremy. "If Silas is with Bonnie get him in the next room and use this" he said giving Elena and Damon a bottle of salt. "It won't hold him long, but it will hold him long enough for you to escape with Bonnie" he explained.

Just as he started to make a joke he felt a sudden pain in his side. Like he just got the wind knocked out of him. "I think we need to move out captain" he said grabbing the couch for support.

"Come on" Harold said quickly helping Damon outside, the others quickly following. Stefan, Jeremy and Harold went in Stefan's car, taking the long and slow way to school while Damon moved slowly, painfully to his car, letting Elena drive.

"Are you bleeding?" she asked as they turned down a road.

"No, I'm okay now, I think it was just one hit" he said as they pulled in the empty school parking lot. Damon took a deep breath, able to freely move again.

"Damon, turn on your humanity" she said quietly as she remained in her seat.

"I will, just not right now, you heard what that guy said" he told her.

"I know, but, I don't have a good feeling about this, I don't think you'll do well if you keep yourself off, I don't want anything to happen to you and who knows if you'll really turn it back on later" she said. Damon looked at her with surprise, after he tried to tear her heart out she still cared?

"Elena, listen, I know this isn't a good time to say this, but, you're annoying me, you don't do well as a vampire, you're more like Katherine every day and that's the exact opposite of what I wanted. And then you have this giant mood swing and you're sweet ol' Elena again. It's tiresome, I can't deal with that anymore, especially if I'm usually the one doing it. It's not just that I'm bad for you anymore, you're bad for me, we're bad for each other. We don't do well when one of us has their humanity off," he said as he got out of the car. "But I'm not turning mine on until Bonnie is out of there, so, c'mon" he called as he turned around to look at Elena who was still in the car. For a moment he saw every negative emotion sweep across her face. Hurt, pain, anger, loneliness, betrayal, loss, and disappointment. And then, just as slowly as it appeared, it was gone. "Elena, don't!" Damon shouted but it was too late.

"You're right, we don't do well off balance, but we haven't tried anything with both our humanities off, maybe that will even things out" she said, a small smirk spreading across his face as she got out of the car and stride into the school. _Shit. _Damon thought as he quickly hurried after her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: As always, thank you visitors/readers for your viewing and comments. I truly enjoy listening to what you guys think and your questions and your rants, I smile everytime I read a comment. No lie. This was supposed to be a one shot but since a lot of you seem to enjoy it I just keep going. Keep giving me your feedback. As long as one comment comes in I'll continue writing (or until I decide the story is over). Also, I love the continuing comment about this being an actual episode but I have a bad feeling our Bamon won't be a reality anytime soon. =( But we can still dream! Bamon all the way! **

20

"Elena, what are you doing, you know this will not end well and I'm not—"

"Risking Bonnie's life because of my stupidity?" Elena interrupted as she spoke casually travelling down the halls in happy strides as Damon cursed her under his breath.

"She's your friend" he whispered but kept his distance. "Stop" he continued hissing at her but she just continued walking.

"If you don't care why should I?" she asked as Damon thought over the question. He could always turn his humanity back on. Then again, he would be at a disadvantage he couldn't do that, not to Bonnie. If it meant keeping her safe he'd keep his humanity off. Elena on the other hand, she was going to be of no help with her humanity off. "Bonnie?" Elena called out but Damon grabbed her arm, spinning her around and covered her mouth.

"Don't make me hurt you again" he said firmly as Elena just glared at him. _Great, that wasn't going to work. _He said realizing fear wouldn't help. "Okay, let's make a deal, we find Bonnie, we rescue her, we turn our humanity back on" he said as Elena searched his face. "Got it?" he asked uncovering her mouth. Elena slowly nodded, though she didn't move.

"Fine" she said quickly before she continuing.

"I hope they didn't hear you" he said as Elena started off in another direction and Damon continued straight, listening closely as he passed each room. "Where are you…" he said quietly as he looked into ever door window. Then he heard it, a distant but muffled scream. "Bonnie" he hissed running to the sound of the voice. Again, her screaming, it sounded painful, but he wasn't in any pain, how did that make sense? Didn't the connection spell enable them to feel the same thing? "Elena!" Damon said halting in front of Elena who was suddenly in front of him.

"You know it's a setup, don't go" she said looking over shoulder, toward the sound of screaming. "If it was real, you'd be in pain, you know that" she reminded him even though he _did_ know that himself.

"Then where is she?" Damon asked looking down the hall. She could be anywhere, any of these rooms, anywhere in the school. It would take forever to find her, and he just didn't have the time to look forever. This wasn't going to be as quick as he hoped. Couldn't someone else look? He thought as he stared absently down the hall. "C'mon, give us something Bonnie, we're two vamps with our humanity off, we're not gonna waste our time here" Damon said aloud.

"Damon…" Elena said quietly as he turned to look at her but noticed she was looking at something else. "That wasn't there before, was it?" she asked noticing a long mark on the side of the wall. Damon shook his head, slowly walking over to the wall. A long dark streak was engraved into the wall, it looked like a burnt line. And it certainly hadn't been there. "There's more" Elena said looking down the hall, Damon continued to follow the line. It was sign, it had to be, from someone. A sign to get to Bonnie. Wherever she really was. But how was this working, how was Silas making this so easy? Him and Elena might have their humanity off and therefore harder to read but Bonnie wasn't.

"I don't see Silas," Damon told Elena who looked relatively less concerned about it. Just as he started to get annoyed with Elena's lack of attention or care he noticed a room, the light was on, but barely. Slowly, he crept over to the room, peeking inside. If he could feel anything, he'd feel overjoyed to see Bonnie. But he was a little confused why she looked so still.

"Is she in there?" Elena asked creeping up next to him to look in.

"Come on" Damon whispered, twisting the door so it opened. _It's not locked? _He asked himself feeling extra cautious as he took a step in. And then another, Elena close behind him. "Bonnie?" he whispered as he felt Elena looking around the room. Bonnie grumbled something but didn't move. "Bon, hey" he said kneeling next to her and slowly untying the strings. "I'm so glad I found you" he said stroking her cheek as she mumbled again. "I was so worried Bonnie…" he said quietly as her eyes fluttered a little.

"Damon…" she said weakly, her eyes barely open.

"Yeah, I'm right here, and we're gonna get you out of here" he said untying her other hand.

"Damon, Silas isn't here" Elena said as Damon turned his attention on her for a second. "Look" she said picking up the map, something circled in red. "What's this?" she asked picking up a bottle that was sitting on a table along with some other things. "Is this..?" she asked taking a whiff of the contents.

"He…he made me say a spell to take my powers….said he'd kill Jer…and then—then I passed out and h—he had to get help, there's a—someone down the hall, a distraction…" she weakly explained in a semi-conscious voice. "H—he's coming back soon…" she said starting to fade out again. "He—he as to find out some more information and then…" she blinked a few times, trying hard to hold up her head. "He'll kill me" she said. "I'm gonna die again Damon…" she said as Damon shook his head, his hand stroking her check as she fluttered her eyes again.

"I'm not gonna let that happen Bonnie" Damon said as something started to fill his chest, thoughts pouring back into his mind. Him and Bonnie. That's how it was supposed to be, that's how it was always supposed to be he thought as his humanity switch turned back on. "I'm going to save _you_ from dying" Damon said as got up to check the halls before running out with Bonnie. Just as he went to pull his head in he felt a sharp pain that brought him to his knees. His first thought was obviously Silas was posing as Bonnie and trapped him and Elena and he fell for it. But when he turned around, clutching his stomach he was more than surprised to see Elena with a knife shoved in Bonnie's stomach.

"Don't tell me, Harold connected you two?" Elena asked twisting the knife as Damon let out a grumbled and Bonnie squeezed her eyes so she wouldn't scream. "After _everything_ I've done for _you_, after _everyone_ _I've_ gave up, after _all_ the bad decisions _I've _made you're going to go to her?" Elena asked pulling the knife out only to ram it back in, Damon feeling it deep inside his stomach.

"I'm so sorry Elena…" Bonnie whispered before passing out. Elena shook her head, going back over to the table to look at the many objects.

"If you were, you wouldn't have done it" Elena said to an unconscious Bonnie. Damon closed his eyes, the pain was too much for him to really move, to figure out what he needed to do. But he knew he had to get Bonnie out of here, to get her to safety. And really that was all the motivation he needed.

"Elena," he said quietly as he eyed a woodened sake at the same time she did.

"I loved you so much Damon" Elena in a chillingly dark and distant voice as she took a step toward the stake but Damon grabbed it first.

"It wouldn't be fair to kill you, so you can stay in here until you turn your humanity back on" he said and then shoved the sake into her right side, Elena stumbling backwards and falling over. Half able to move properly he went over to Bonnie, pulling the knife out and throwing it across the room before picking up Bonnie. He walked out of the room started down the halls but then remembered his bottle of salt. Just because he was leaving didn't mean he had to let Silas kill her. Closing the door, he made a straight line of salt and then readjusted Bonnie in his arm and quickly headed outside.

"Damon" he heard Stefan and Jeremy shout coming around the side of the school. "This way," he said motioning him toward themselves. Damon hurried through the space, Jeremy pouring the remainder of the salt to complete the circle.

"Don't bother, he's not there" Damon told him without glancing back.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked as Harold came from wherever he was.

"She's still checking the school, we think an innocent bystander is in there" Damon said as he watched Jeremy glance over Bonnie. "I'll bring her home" he told everyone as he walked over to his car, lying Bonnie in the backseat. _I swear if I have to do this again I'm going to someone's head off. _He thought with annoyance as he sped off, driving at top sped to Bonnie's house. _Thank you. _He added glancing up at the sky he knew Bonnie's grandmother had heard his plea for help before, he knew deep down she was the one who sent the message where to find Bonnie.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the storyline.**

**Note: Guys and girls, this is the chapter you've been waiting for! Enjoy! (yes, this is really Bonnie and Damon, no Silas at all in this chapter). Enjoyyy =) I love all the frequent users comments, you guys are so awesome for commenting as much as possible, it means so much to me. I look forward to the long comments that I know await after this chapter. **

**Some people may see this chapter as not the best chapter though, and I still love you for sharing your opinion, just keep in mind how fast paced this story is, how strong Damon has already been feeling, several weeks had passed between Bonnie's death and chapter one, and I don't want to bore people with spending too much time waiting and waiting for a more "realistic" breakup. Also remember, Elena is pissed, it's not over for her. But if too many don't like this let me know and I can try and make a way to make more dramatic and play out slower. **

21

As soon as Damon reached Bonnie's house he did a quick sweep of the outside, Silas knew where she lived, though he doubted Bonnie was stupid enough to invite him in. He wondered if her dad was home, but he saw no signs. Slowly, he took Bonnie out of the car and headed to the front. There was no porch so he carefully laid her on the grass, feeling a little disappointed he didn't have somewhere nice to put her. Hopefully she wouldn't be in too much pain when she woke up. Slowly, he lifted her shirt, just a little, just to make sure her wound wasn't that bad. He'd get her to drink some of his blood when she woke up. She'd be reluctant of course, but if she wanted to stay alive she would. He sat down next to her, not really caring how long it would be until she woke up, all that mattered was that he had her back, she was safe, and they could be together.

What felt like several long hours later, but according to his phone was only twenty, Bonnie started to stir, wincing in pain as she started to move a little. "Robin…" she mumbled out reaching her hand out to Damon who raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, I'm Batman, you're Robin, the absolutely pointless one" he teased as he moved over to her, his face inches from her as he gently put his hand on her side. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired…sore…" she said weakly as she moved her hand over Damon's. "I figured out it was Silas the moment he jokingly asked if I thought you were a good kisser" Bonnie said as Damon started stroking her cheek again, carefully listening to her, making sure her breathing was balanced.

"I think that's a perfectly good question" Damon replied as Bonnie let out a little pained chuckle and lightly slapped his arm. He liked this, he like how he could be his self around her.

"Normal Stefan would've been concerned about my well-being, about Jeremy and Elena, not his brother's silly indiscretions" she reminded him.

"I didn't think it was silly…" Damon told her as he leaned in to kiss her. It had been a while since he did this, and boy had he missed it. What he missed even more was Bonnie's response. "Hey, you need to drink some of my blood" he remembered, forcing himself to pull away.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Elena stabbed you…" he said, slowly, feeling a little twig of anger.

"That was really Elena? I thought maybe Silas came back and—" Bonnie started but broke off as Damon shook his head. "I feel awful!" Bonnie said covering her face as Damon grabbed her wrists.

"No, it's okay, don't feel awful. Elena's humanity was turned off anyway so she did in spite of you," he said but rushed on before Bonnie could open her mouth. "Listen to me, I don't want you to have any internal bleeding so I need you to drink my blood" Damon repeated taking his pocket knife out of his pocket and cutting a line down his forearm. He watched Bonnie look on with a mix of horror and…interest. "Drink" he said holding his hand up to Bonnie.

"I…I can't, what if Silas finds me, he'll kill me not knowing and then I can't help him and then he'll kill everyone else and then—"

"Hey, hey, stop, relax" Damon said gently pushing her back down. "Let's just take it one step at a time. Drink up" he said as he moved his wounded arm close to her lips. Slowly, very slowly Bonnie let herself suck on Damon's arm. Damon clenched his jaw, Bonnie's lips anywhere on his body felt good but sucking his blood did something to him that was taking every ounce of will power to not take her back to his house and find a bed. "Take as much as you need Bon" he said quietly, his eyes dilating as Bonnie paused to take a breath, her lips dark red with his blood.

"Damon," she whispered as she blinked at him a few times.

"Yeah?" he said just as quietly.

"I've had enough" she said though by the sound of her voice he could tell she was just saying it, she didn't mean it, he could tell, he could see it in her eyes.

"Okay" he said anyway as he sat back, Bonnie instantly moving into his arms. It took him by surprise, but he was more than happy, this is what he wanted, what he had been waiting for.

"Once my spell started working I felt so weak I couldn't resist that poison he was pouring down my throat. And he then gave me some drug, in a needle. It burned like hell, but, nothing happened, I just got weaker, I didn't have the reaction he expected" Bonnie said, obviously rambling on any topic to get off the fact that she no doubt wanted more of Damon.

"Yeah, I know. That witch guy, Harold, he connected us," Damon explained as Bonnie looked up at him with surprise. "Don't worry, I was completely willing" he said unable to resist kissing her again.

"I want to feel guilty about this…" Bonnie whispered running a hand through Damon's hair.

"Don't" Damon whispered back as he pulled her in another lip lock, his hands unable to control themselves as they travelled around her body as her hands did the same. The combination of the heat and their breathing intoxicating him.

"Why are we outside?" she asked pulling away just as Damon's hands reached her bra strap.

"I'm a vampire?" he remaindered her with a grin as she shook her head and laughed.

"Well, while I'm still not feeling guilty how about you come in and help me bandage my wound" she said, her big green eyes staring at him seductively. He didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds they were inside. In Bonnie's room, on her bed, their clothes close to falling off as they resumed their heavy kissing, his hands on her waist, his lips on her neck, tracing her collarbone.

"Bonnie, wait" Damon said as she went to kiss him again, her hands dangerously close to his belt. "I…" he paused, he could hear the nervousness in his voice, the tiniest sound of his voice shaking.

"It's okay, I know" Bonnie said but Damon shook his head.

"I love you" he said, his voice hoarse as the air became heavier, both of them yearning each other, their bodies tense and still. Damon wouldn't do anything unless she said it back. He _needed_ to hear it. But she was just staring up at him. Her eyes still wide, her hands still on his waist, her lips still swollen from his deep passionate kissing. "Bonnie, say it…" Damon said as Bonnie moved her lips but nothing came out. "Please" he begged, a part of him—and not his body—feeling too exposed as he waited. He needed this, he needed her, everything Elena wasn't, Bonnie was. His equal, his better half, his balance, his true love. Hell, he just staked Elena for Bonnie, he left her for Silas to find, and he didn't once look back. If Bonnie couldn't see that, if she didn't know that was how much he loved her he wouldn't know what else he could do to prove it.

"Damon…" Bonnie started as Damon brought himself back to attention.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: So, mixed reviews from the last chapter, which only means you all will hate me for this chapter. Enjoy =) And I love all your reviews, it helps me figure out what to do next, I take nothing you say to offense, it means you're actually following along. (PS: This story will wrap up nicely and it will make sense-I hope).**

22

"Bonnie" Damon said as he felt her tense underneath him. "No," he started kissing her quickly on the lips even though he knew her guilt was building up. "No, please don't feel guilty I just enjoy this. Please Bonnie" he said as Bonnie pushed him back a little

"You staked Elena. . . "she said quietly as her eyes became more focused. "You staked your girlfriend, what am doing? I'm making out with my best friend's boyfriend! she exclaimed, "on my god…" she muttered as she covered her face. And it was gone, the moment was gone. "Oh my god, Jeremy" she said quickly getting to her feet. Before she was even to the door Damon was in front of her. He couldn't exactly figure out what he was feeling. Everything had came rushing to him. Was she trying to make him kill someone?

"Bonnie, stop" Damon said as Bonnie froze at his sight and tone, he was beyond hurt but he didn't exactly feel it, he was trying not feel it. Bonnie had to be joking. That was the only thing it could have been. She couldn't be denying him now, not after everything. All his care, all his feelings. No, she wasn't about to push him away. Any second she'd tell him she was joking, or she'd remember how she did feel, in the woods, in the car. She had to remember when she said it, her eyes, her feelings, her desire. And now this?

"I can't do this, I can't be with you Damon, _we _can't do this to Elena—"

"I don't care about Elena," he snorted as he continued blocking her view.

"You do, you're just confused, you're running high on emotions, you haven't had time to think" Bonnie explained as Damon shook his head, he was thinking just fine. He knew what he wanted, he wanted her. "It's okay to feel guilty, it's okay to tell someone, but we can't go this far Damon, we can't come back from _this_" she told him, winching a little as she motioned to the bed.

"Good, I don't want to" he said moving over and kissing her deeply but she pulled away.

"Damon, you need Elena; _this_," she paused indicting the space between them, pausing again. "This is just some…intense…something" she said, her eyes tearing up a little.

"I staked Elena—"

"Yeah, and that stupid Damon, what did you expect her to think when she found out. I'm surprised Jeremy hasn't staked you" she shouted at him. "Damon, this is going too fast, this is too much for me. And…and Jeremy, and now Silas" she said shaking her head.

"Then we'll work through it together, but right now, right now I just wanna be with you and enjoy you and…" he paused to stroke her check. Why was she denying this? Suddenly a thought popped into his head. "What did Silas say to you?" he asked, his face dark with anger.

"Nothing" Bonnie replied tiredly.

"He said something, if he didn't you wouldn't be acting like this, we'd be in bed having sex by now" he explained, already knowing his choice of words were not going to help him.

"Is that all you want?" she asked with her in her voice.

"You know it's not," Damon started but shook his head, trying to shake out the anger. Of course that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted so much more from Bonnie, there was so much more to Bonnie. "Bonnie, listen to me" he said slowly, licking his lips, trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

"I can't" she said even before he could form the words. "I'll talk to Harold, I'll let you know in a few days what he says. But I think we should stay away from each other. Connection spells can be dangerous and I don't wanna you, I don't wanna get hurt" she said quietly.

"I won't hurt you" Damon exclaimed.

"You need to go find Elena. Tell her I'm sorry, tell her you're sorry" she said finally walking around Damon and holding the door open for him.

"And if Silas shows up at your door?" he asked, his voice flat as Bonnie shrugged. He wanted to go back on the topic of them. He wanted, needed, to prove he wanted her, to prove he was over Bonnie.

"I'll figure something out; but Damon, look at this from an outsider's perspective, us, just suddenly, it's unexpected, I can't do unexpected. I don't_ need_ unexpected" she said quietly. Completely unsatisfied but not wanting to harm Bonnie by his stirring anger he nodded and walked out the room, not even turning back as she shut the door after him.

It wasn't until he was outside did he decide to let his emotions fill him. The weird part was that he still couldn't feel anything. Not that he wasn't trying, he could feel the tears in his eyes again. He could feel something aching in his chest. No, not aching, that wasn't the right word, burning, pulling; he had put up with a lot of pain in his years, but heartbreak was never one he was fond of. Bonnie was pushing him away for no reason. He was over Elena, it had been weeks since they did anything romantic. Not since the day after graduation. Weeks had passed since then. He hadn't felt so strongly for Bonnie with Elena in weeks. He wanted her, yes, but for different reasons than he wanted Bonnie. He wanted her because, well, she as_ Bonnie_.

Back at the house he noticed Stefan's car was there. _Well, at least I don't have any sex stories to share with him_, he thought to himself as he opened the door, only too surprised to see Elena.

"You staked Elena?" Stefan asked, more so exclaimed, as Damon rolled his eyes.

"She's alive, isn't she?" he said waving his hand. "Where's the witch, I need to talk to him," Damon said vaguely noticing Jeremy who was sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

"He's dead" Elena said as she slowly got to her feet, grabbing a small stack of papers off the desk. For a minute Damon wondered if her humanity was back on but he knew when he saw a flash of hurt pass her face. Deciding to ignore it he nodded at the papers as he poured himself as he decided he would switch the humanity switch. Too many emotions were already in the room. Only problem was, he couldn't. he couldn't. He focused his attention but again, nothing, he still felt the pain, the anger, the annoyance, the ecstasy from kissing Bonnie. _What the fuck?_

"Silas get him?" he asked plainly as he focused his attention back on the others.

"No, I killed him" Elena said as Damon looked at her, his eyes filled with question.

"What the hell Elena, I stake you once and you kill an innocent bystander" he said throwing back his cup, making a face and then pouring another glass. If he couldn't turn off his humanity he was going to drink it into silence.

"He lied to you Damon, he lied to all of us. He's not working for Emily, he's working for Silas" she explained as Damon blinked back at her. Flabbergasted


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: I'm hoping this will be a lot of people's favorite chapter (because a lot gets explained). But I know it's going to break a lot of readers hearts (it broke mine). Nonetheless it's still good, and the endgame****_ is/will always_**** be ****_BAMON_****. Promise. **

**So I feel like I don't say this enough...you guys are great people and so much fun. To the guest who wrote an essay styled review, you are awesome, please write a Bamon story so I can read it, your insight really helps me develop new ideas. In fact, all of you who haven't written, please do so. I can't get enough of them and I love all your opinions and views. Please, keep them coming, it's so intriguing to hear what you have to say. To the users who review every chapter: you. are. amazing. I seriously get a big smile every time I see a familiar user name. And for those of you who have written stories (Bamon or not) I love them all. I sit here and read from like, 12:30am to 2:00am and get like four hours of sleep and then I'm off for the day, I love it. Enjoy! And no pitchforks! **

23

You're lying" Damon said darkly as he looked from Elena to Jeremy to Stefan. "I left you in a room and staked you and walked out with Bonnie, why would you be so kind as to tell me the truth?" he asked with annoyance as he looked at his brother again.

"She's not lying Damon—" Stefan started but Damon held his hand up at him.

"How did you even get out of that room?" Damon asked.

"I went and got her after you ran off with Bonnie, which might I add you left a nice bloody trail of Bonnie's blood down the hall" Jeremy told him standing to be at eye level.

"I got her back didn't? She's alive, she's okay, I've done more for her than you have, all you managed to do was cause mess after mess" Damon reminded him as he looked at his brother. "And you, you are absolutely useless, I mean, you go after her? She stabbed Bonnie!" Damon explained as Elena tensed a little and Stefan and Jeremy both looked at her questionably.

"I had my emotions off…" she said with a shrug. "I thought it would be like Damon, if Silas couldn't read him well I ought try so he couldn't read me" she explained defensively.

"Only you're not like me Elena, you're a cold hearted manipulative—"

"You kissed my best friend! You kissed my brother's girlfriend! More than once! How did you expect me to react! You know, I'm actually glad I turned off my humanity, when that Harold guy came in and accidently brushed away the salt I woke up to see him playing with all those objects. He was chanting. He apologized to Silas and promised he'd get Bonnie back. Had I had emotion he would've tried to explain, he would've made an excuse" she explained to him. "All the while planning to kill me."

"This doesn't explain anything, why would he be working with Silas, why would he bring Bonnie back and then send her off to be slaughtered. She's the only witch capable of helping him" Damon said as he ignored Elena's death glare.

"Well, first there's this" Stefan said as he took the papers from Elena and handed them over to Damon. "Not to mention she's the only person who can bring him down. Taking her powers was the main goal, killing her was just for his amusement" he added as Damon quickly flipped through the papers. Accounts of Bonnie's family history, names and numbers of Bonnie's friends and family, a summary of Bonnie thus far, supernaturals Bonnie knew. He then flipped through the pictures, Bonnie with Elena and Caroline, Bonnie with Jeremy, Bonnie with Stefan and Matt, Bonnie using her magic; just as he started to shake his head he came across the picture of him and Bonnie. It a really old picture, from the disco dance. He ran a finger over the picture, he remembered she looked so pretty. Her hair was curly then, she was still the same. Sweet, powerful, willing to do anything. He remembered approaching her, trying to figure out if there was some chance she could get the odds to work in her favor and not die. What did she say to him back then? _"Careful Damon, I might actually think you care…" _her voice echoed in the back of his mind_ "Wouldn't want that" _he remembered replying as he spun her around.

He did care, he grew to care. Even that night he cared. "Wait" he said, his attention jumping back to reality as he found a picture of Jeremy going into the school. "He knew this whole time?" he asked.

"Yeah, he mind tricked you into going to the school, somehow Emily connected Bonnie's spirit with you. That's why she felt you, that's why you were able to help her. Emily, Sheila, Silas and Harold picked you for a reason Damon, the spell Sheila and Emily used was on her spirit, but the candle was like a lifesaver, since you were connected to her spirit you were the only one could pull her in, Harold used that one since he was the only living witch" Stefan explained as Damon shook his head, unable to comprehend it all.

"Why?" he finally got out.

"They figured once you got her back everything would go back to the way it was, Harold would pop up again and get Bonnie and Silas alone, Silas was drain her powers and then kill her" Stefan said.

"But Emily and Shelia wouldn't let that happen, Bonnie is family" Damon reminded him.

"Which was why they only pretended to be working alongside Harold, with the same agenda. As dead witches Silas has no access to their minds, so he couldn't play any games on them. He only had Harold to go on, and Harold was easy to full. But, Shelia and Emily were hoping you did exactly what you did" Stefan replied as both Jeremy and Elena tensed. "You went for her, against all the odds and your personality you went for Bonnie. According to Silas's thinking, and well, everyone else, you weren't supposed to that. I'm only guessing here, but I'm assuming, Silas, as me, was planning on bringing Bonnie home and then, well, kidnapping her. He didn't think he was going to have to pry you away from her" Stefan continued explaining. "Emily and Shelia only gave you little nudges of encouragement."

"So what, this isn't real?" Damon asked motioning at himself. "All my feelings?" he asked. "Was that just Emily getting me to protect her?" he asked using excuses to protect himself.

"No, that's all you Damon" Stefan answered despite Elena's second look of hurt.

"Well," Damon said after a few minutes of silence passed. "Someone has to tell Bonnie, preferably the kid" he added nodding at Jeremy. He suddenly wanted to be far away from Bonnie. Didn't he? For some reason the thought of his knowing his feelings for Bonnie were real scared him. Everything he felt for her was real, and even though he never wanted an excuse somehow the idea felt comforting. But now, now he had nothing except his real feelings, all exposed. And no Bonnie.

"Oh, are you giving me permission to get involved?" Jeremy asked sarcastically as he grabbed his jacket and started off. "Elena, I know you humanity was off and everything, but, no kiss is ever worth your best friend's life" he said as he opened the door. "I hate Damon for what he did, but I know he means too much to Stefan so I wouldn't kill him" he said and then left.

"I'll let you two talk" Stefan said as he walked out the room. Damon let out a heavy sigh as Elena quickly rushed over to him.

"I know you didn't really mean what you said" Elena said quietly. "And I'm sorry for what I did to Bonnie. I was just, I was so mad at you, at her. I thought about everything you two were doing behind my back, how much it hurt me, how much I thought you loved me…" she said trailing off to look at Damon's face as he looked back at her with very little change in his expression.

"Elena, the problem wasn't us, the problem was you didn't see what was happening. Your best friend was at risk of dying at the hands of Silas, the same guy that took your brother, which might I remind you Bonnie brought back and then died over" he said in a harsh tone. "You never thanked her you know" he added just realizing all the apologizes Bonnie had made in regards to Elena but not even one thank you in return. "You said to me the other day, you weren't surprised Bonnie brought him back, that's taking her for granted, that's expecting you'll always get what you want. That's a Katherine characteristic" he said, slightly sarcastic.

"I'm sorry I didn't thank her, I was a little preoccupied Damon, you don't think I had to take a moment to wrap my head around the fact that she died to begin with?" she exclaimed.

"Listen Elena, I can't do this right now okay? I don't want to fight with you. I meant what I said earlier and I'm sorry if it hurts you, but, this isn't working" he explained but before he could say why Elena was kissing him, her hands running through his hair, her body pressed against his.

"Damon, I love you, and I know right now you don't know what you're feeling for who but, I'll be here, you know I will" she said kissing him again, slower this time. He searched her face; safe, familiar, vampire Elena. She was there, she did want him, she knew she wanted him. She moved in again, kissing him once more, this time he eagerly kissed her back. She was willing, more than willing, she was doing most of the work. Most of the guiding, most of the kissing.

In his room it took him less than five seconds to tear her clothes off and then proceed to tear his off. Elena did love him and she was sure of that. He was sure she was sure. _Could that be enough for? Could I really make this work? Was it even worth it? Was it worth hurting Bonnie over?_ He continued to ask himself similar question, but all the same he continued kissing Elena as she willing let her body receive him; he forgot how nice she felt; Katherine or no Katherine, Elena was his, he could always count on that, he could depend on that. And dependence was the only thing keeping him stable, sane at this point. If it was not for the sex with Elena he would've killed all the people in the next town over by now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Aw, even without Bamon you guys still read the last chapter, much love to you all! Sorry the last chapter was unfair. I needed to throw that in, I'm sure all you loyal Bamon fans can understand why. Remember this is under the "hurt" category too, not to mention I fee like I'm not doing Damon just if I don't make him eff up. Not gonna lie, this chapter was a little discouraging to write (and sad), but it had to be done. But the next chapter will make up for it. Nice and steamy and Bamon. This story will hopefully be wrapping up in 5 or 6 more chapters so please, let me know your thoughts so I can be sure not to disappoint any of you. **

24

"Damon," Elena said as she laid on his chest. "I'm sorry for stabbing Bonnie, and hurting you. I know we all agreed there was no connection linking you two emotionally but I know you wouldn't have really said all those things if you weren't deceived into thinking you felt something for her." Damon ran his hand through Elena's hair, he was listening, but he barely heard anything she said. He just wanted Bonnie. How was he supposed to explain anything to her? Was she okay? Was Jeremy back or did he somehow end up spending the night with her. He felt himself wanting her, needing her, again, still. Why had he slept with Elena?

"Just, no more stabbing your best friend, okay?" he said as he managed to get himself out of bed. "I'm gonna see if Jeremy and Stefan are here" he said grabbing a pair of boxers and shorts.

"Okay," Elena replied as she laid back in the bed. Damon glanced over his shoulder, looking at his regret, _what did I do?_ He asked himself running a hand through his hair. He should've told Elena how he felt about Bonnie, what he said to her. He needed to tell her and now. He halted his thinking when he noticed a dark green purse on the couch. To his knowledge it wasn't there before. Slowly, he went over to examine the purse. It wasn't Elena's. And he definitely would've heard Caroline's voice come in.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to go through a girl's purse?" Bonnie's voice said from the kitchen doorway. Damon stared at her for a moment, his first thought was to admit what he did, but then reality hit him and he knew he couldn't tell her, then again she could've been doing god knows what with Jeremy all night. He felt his stomach jerk at the thought. Bonnie hadn't slept with him so why would she go and sleep with Jeremy? "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you" she said quietly nodding toward the stairs. Damon continued staring at her, no, but even if she did he didn't exactly mind.

"How are you feeling?" he asked more focused on the fact she was walking toward him. She didn't even flinch at his appearance but it was probably because she looked so overtired.

"Better," she said wrapping her hands around herself. He took the second to look over, aside from her expression of tiredness she looked fairly good all things considering. Hair down and neatly in place, a pale pink t-shirt and white jeans and white flats. Meanwhile was still in his boxers and shorts. "Jeremy came by last night, told me what happened with Harold, I should've know…" she said shaking her head.

"Hey, you had no idea, and don't even get that guilty look on your face, it's not your fault, not at all" he whispered as he went to stroke her cheek but she became rigid so he recoiled.

"Jeremy told me about the candle thing, it's probably the reason—"

"It's not the reason I'm acting different, it's not the reason I care, Bonnie, I meant what I said—" Damon started but Bonnie was already shaking her head.

"Jeremy said—"

"Fuck Jeremy, I'm the one protecting you, not him, I'm the one who brought you back, not him. Your ancestors trusted me, not him" Damon hissed angrily. He was so tired of hearing about Jeremy. What had the boy done that was so heroic lately? Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but they both turned at the sound of the creaking staircase.

"Bonnie" Elena said as she stepped down the last step. Damon watched her, first noticing how she was wearing the shirt he had worn last night. And secondly noticing she didn't look nearly as alarmed as he would've thought, especially after apologizing to him.

"Elena" Bonnie replied, her voice become lined with walls, distance, and hurt. Damon sucked in air through his nostrils as he turned to look back at Bonnie.

"Alright, Bonnie, here you go…" Stefan said as he and Jeremy walked out of the kitchen. Damon looked at his brother questionably, why was handing over a suitcase to Bonnie. Why did he look so alarmed at the sight, why did Jeremy look so, hurt? Shouldn't he be jumping for joy that Bonnie could practically smell the sex between Elena and Damon.

"Thanks" Bonnie said, the first to speak as she took the bag from Stefan, glanced inside and then nodded. "I think that's all I need for now," she said not once looking at him.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"My mom's, I called her this morning, she said I should be safe with her, Jeremy and Stefan think it's a good idea too. Even though Harold is dead there's no telling how many other witches Silas has wrapped around his finger; and my mom wouldn't invite him in, and I have some fairly good spells to keep her house safe. If I just disappear for a few weeks I'm hoping Silas will find something else to do until he gets a lead. Which should give you guys enough time to plan something, we'll regroup soon. I'll call in a week or so" Bonnie said, her words fast as she barely looked at any of them.

"Hold on, hold on" Damon said reaching out to grab her arm but she backed up. For a split second Damon couldn't understand why it hurt so much when she did it, but looking at her eyes he knew he didn't need to explain anything to her. "It's not safe" was all he could think to say.

"It's safer than here" Bonnie countered as Damon felt himself tense. Did she mean safer in terms of not feeling anything while away or safer because of Silas? "I'll call" she said and then, without waiting for him to argue anymore she walked out. Not thinking Damon felt himself follow her, not quickly, he didn't want to seem too desperate, though at this point he didn't know what else to call it.

"Bonnie, hey, wait a second!" he said grabbing her car door as she tried to close it.

"No" Bonnie said, the tears streaming down her face as she tried to yank the door from Damon. "I told Jeremy what happened. I told him what I did, I—I…" she shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen Damon, he said it was just the connection and I said it was more than that, I could feel it, I knew you did too, you proved it. He couldn't deny it" she explained, taking in deep breaths as she wiped her eyes again, new tears sprouting up as soon as she moved her hand. "And then I come here to, to, ask you if you wanted to come with me—"

"I do, I will," Damon interrupted quickly. Sure he was barely wearing anything, but this was Bonnie, he'd go anywhere for or with her.

"I don't want you to now!" Bonnie shouted at him. "You have no self-control and clearly all you wanted last night was sex." He should've know Bonnie was going to say that, but he didn't want to hear it. Mainly because she was wrong. He wanted an escape after she denied loving him, he wanted to turn off, but he couldn't, and Elena was there, and she wanted him.

"Stay or let me come with you" he said simply as Bonnie let out a small laugh.

"Seriously Damon?" she said as she started the car; he half wondered if she didn't mind driving with no door because he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. "I'm leaving, by myself. Go back inside to your girlfriend" she snapped at him. Damon felt his walls start to go up as well, he couldn't feel vulnerable around her, exposed, not again. Not when she was just going to turn him down.

"If you leave I never want to hear from you again" he said, a last ditch attempt. Bonnie was stubborn, but she was loyal to a fault, she wouldn't do that to him.

"Okay" she replied as Damon felt his chest tighten and his eyes sting. _Okay? _He repeated as Bonnie wiped her eyes once more and licked her lips. She wasn't doing this to him, she wasn't letting him go. She couldn't let him go. Not distance wise, it was bad enough when he found out she died. Now he just gave her the choice of never seeing him again. And she took it. _What the hell? We're supposed to be together, _his brain shouted at him and Bonnie. He wanted to beg her to stay, tell her she needed to be with him, make her realize his feelings were real, open her eyes, get her to admit she loved him. "It's for the best Damon" she said quietly as she gripped the steering wheel. _Beg, beg, beg, _he repeated to himself.

"Don't call me, don't set foot in Mystic Falls again, don't ask me for help and tell your ancestors to disconnect our spirits or whatever. I don't want anything to do with you" he said, his voice sharp, angry, harsh. "I don't ever want to see you again Bonnie" he added as he slammed her car door, using every ounce of will power to not uproot the nearest tree as he turned away from her.

"Goodbye Damon…" he heard Bonnie whisper. He closed his eyes, letting all his thoughts kick him in the ass. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself running a hand through his hair. _Being a defensive dick, _he answered as his brain started playing back the last few days with Bonnie. She had even smiled at him a few times. He played back scenes of them kissing. Of last night, her bed, her body, her soft skin. He wanted that back so much. But it was more than the sex, he loved how close he felt to her, he loved how she made him feel, how he could be open, how he just simply loved her.

"Bonnie" he spun around but as he should've known she was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: I'm so glad the last chapter had the rection I was going for! So sad! But please continue to trust me and know I am a Bamon fan and they will be reunited at some point. In regards to this chapter, I lied, this chapter (and the next has no Bamon action); originally it was going to but it would be too cheesy and predictable and you all would be disappointment. So, this is to hoping to fill in the lines and pull the story along in a logical way there's this chapter. On the plus side, I figured I'm going to need another 1 or 2 chapters in addition (I think). So yay! (maybe, hopefully). Alright, enjoy! Let me know how you feel, if it makes sense, etc, etc, I am to please the fellow Bamon fans out there. =)**

25

Damon knew if he wanted to keep his head he'd have avoid his brother. Of course that meant not going into the house. His first irrational thought was to go and rip Silas's head off, but then reality slowly set in. He had to deal with Elena first. He had to seriously end his relationship with her. But could he? Could he really just tell her he was done? After _everything_ he did to prove he wanted her, to prove he loved her? Would she be okay? He shook his head, of course she would, she would have Stefan and her brother. They were useful for something sometimes. Bonnie had no one, yes, there was her mom and dad, but, that wasn't enough, she didn't have him. He could always go after her. Run her car off the side of the road so she'd get strained and be forced to talk to him. He could meet her at her mom's house.

There was so much he could, but there he was, standing there. How could he repeatedly be so stupid? She looked so sad, she was crying. He made her cry. He hurt Bonnie, but this time it was directly, he didn't hurt her friend, he didn't dump Elena or try and kill her boyfriend, he hurt _her. _Why didn't she just tell him how she felt last night? Why did she wait? Why didn't she tell _him? _"Damnit Bonnie…" he whispered feeling angrier at himself for not staying, for not pushing her to express herself. Why did she have to close up? Why did she have to think the worst of him?

"Damon" he looked up to see Elena standing in front of him. "You okay?" she asked as he let out a cold laugh, he could his heart as he did. Why was he in so much pain?

"What do you think Elena?" he asked as he picked up a twig and swung it randomly to the left.

"She said she'll call" Elena said, her voice quiet, gentle.

"One of us should be with her, I don't trust her by herself" he said shaking his head.

"She'll be okay, she's with her mom," Elena reminded him, her voice still gentle. Damon started to go on, ignoring what she said but when he looked at her he narrowed his eyes. Something was missing.

"She's your best friend, why aren't you worried?" he asked, feeling some sort of alarm in the back of his head going off.

"Of course I'm worried, but, she knows what she's doing and you know, maybe it was for the best, maybe now you can break all those connections" she said with a shrug. "You know how it went with the sire bond. One of us had to leave for it to really be broken. Or turn off our humanity" Elena explained.

"Bonnie and I are were not sire bonded Elena; it was so much more than that; it was a connection, a real deep true honest connection. I want her, I love her," he said, surprised at his own words. In a way it felt good to tell her, he needed it to be out, to be known.

"But you love me" she replied as Damon gave her a weird look, that wasn't the response he was hoping for. "We made love last night, you came back to _me_" she continued.

"I used to love you Elena, I still want the best for you—which is _not_ me—but, after these last few days with Bonnie I realized a lot, I realized she's the right one for me; I can't be the guy for you anymore. I can't be what you want" he said as he ran a hand through his hair, he was doing it. He was finally really ending his relationship with Elena, for Bonnie, the girl he pushed away, the girl he really loved. "And then I ruined it; why did she have to come over? Why?" he asked, more so to himself.

"Because I told Jeremy to talk to her this morning and suggested to Stefan he back her a bag with the information from Silas's room at the school, and then I told Bonnie to come pick it up" Elena answered. Again, Damon narrowed his eyes at her. That didn't sound right, Elena's tone.

"No, because that sounds as if you played us, and the Elena I know wouldn't do that" Damon said as he took a step toward her.

"That's because the Elena you know has humanity, emotions, etc" Elena said as Damon felt his brain slowly catching up as he stared at her with shock. "Damon, I told you, I sacrificed a lot to be with you, I'm not gonna just hand you over to my best friend. Especially not after you stab me, that bothered me," she said coolly as the bells continued to go off in Damon's head.

"You turned your humanity off again?" he asked in a near whisper as the door opened, Stefan and Jeremy coming out, Damon noticed that for some reason Stefan looked edgy, and what was he holding?

"I never turned it back on after our little school trip last night" she said as she turned around to face Jeremy. "She got you back, that's all that matters Jeremy" she said looking at Jeremy who obviously caught on to everything but was still shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're Silas, or something, _you_ wouldn't do that," Jeremy said.

"Yes she would" Stefan quietly replied as he too looked at Elena, though slightly less in shock. Damon was still trying to recover from what she said in the first place.

"So you're jealous?" he asked as Elena looked back at him but shrugged.

"Jealousy is an emotion, I don't have time for that. I just wanted the attention, it was fun, and it worked just like I thought—" she gasped as she looked down, Stefan had rammed a pipe bar he had carried out into her stomach. He must have been the first one to have figured out what happened.

"Sorry if it stings more than usual Elena, I dipped it in some vervain coated water" he said as he pulled it out, Elena falling into Jeremy's arms as she slowly become unconscious.

"Put her in the basement, make sure you lock the door, I'll be down in a minute" Stefan told Jeremy who nodded and carried her off. Damon watched for a moment, just to make sure Elena didn't look she was moving. When Jeremy closed the door he brought his eyes back to Stefan.

"You knew?" he asked but Stefan shook his head.

"Not the whole time, just this morning, when I realized Elena had suggested I give Bonnie the papers. I thought she was just looking out for her friend, I thought she wanted the best" Stefan said, a little pained to know Elena was off the rails.

"Why didn't you hint at it, why didn't you kick Bonnie out? Something?" Damon asked his brother, his own voice lined with pain and anger. Stefan _knew _how Damon felt, how much he must have cared for Bonnie, all the things he had done recently, and then he simply let events unfold?

"I told you, you can't have both Damon; and I thought, maybe if Elena had all of us she'd turn her humanity back on and I didn't think Bonnie would leave us here" he confessed.

"Well you were wrong about Bonnie, chances are you'll be wrong about Elena too" Damon said harshly as he started toward the house not quite ready to feel the rush of emotions he was holding back.

"Damon!" Stefan called out, Damon only half interested in what he was going to say. "I'm sorry, I know this hurts you and if you wanna talk you know I'm here" he said in true apologetic form. Damon ignored his brother and continued into the house. He thought about apologizing to Jeremy, but then he remembered it was his fault for brining Bonnie over so therefore he had nothing to apologize for. Instead, he went to his room, laying on his back in his bed, staring at the ceiling desperately wishing he could turn his humanity off instead of unsuccessfully trying to push his emotions away.

It wasn't until almost ten at night did he get up; not wanting to even bother himself with anyone in the house he crept outside and into his car, speeding to Bonnie's house. Of course no one was there. Her dad wasn't even home. But he sat there anyway, in her driveway, half waiting for her car to pull up, half expecting for her to come out and shoo him away. He sat there for an hour, just staring up at her window. He talked to her grandmother, practically begging her to tell Bonnie to come back. But after the fifth round of making lame promises with no reply he decided he'd take the next best approach. Drinking.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Yay, an immediate update! Again, another filler chapter, next chapter will start off kinda cheesy/typical but unless you want a chapter filled with 3 weeks of a Damon spiral downhill with no Bonnie don't be too disappointed. I don't expect any comments on this one, but still, I hope you all enjoy! Next chapter IS all Bamon. **

26

He found himself a couple of towns over, at a bar he wasn't familiar with. But he didn't care, he just wanted his drink. "Bourbon on the rocks" he told the bartender, a pretty blonde with bright hazel eyes. She smiled brightly at him and handed him over a drink. He downed it in seconds and requested another one. "Lady problems?" a man next to him asked. He didn't particularly want to talk to this man, partly for fear it was Silas, partly because he was afraid it was another witch, but mostly because he didn't feel like talking. "It's okay, I know how that goes" the man continued, moving over a stool so he was closer to Damon. Damon stared at the man with bore, he was a simply looking fellow, he wore a white cowboy hat, faded grey jeans and a button up maroon shirt with a simply black jacket. He looked about mid-thirties, no wedding band, no rings at all. "Just found out my girl was cheating on me for three years" the man said, taking a swig of his drink. _Well that explains a lot. _Damon thought as the man nodded and patted Damon on the back, in the drunk kind of way.

"Yeah, I just found out my ex-girlfriend is a psychotic jealous manipulative vampire bitch" Damon replied. "So cheers to that" he added clinking his glass with the man who looked surprised for a moment but then nodded his head. "Oh, and a liar, and an awful best friend" Damon said, downing his third drink as he signaled to the bartender for another one. "See, her best friend was in serious trouble—actually, her best friend died, and I brought her back to life and then I realized I really really really _really _cared about her, but she had a boyfriend, as the good one always do" he noted winking at the stranger who drunkenly nodded. "So, things got real intense real quick and I wanted her, the best friend. Now, it's more than sex, it's love, lots of love. She's perfect, she balances me out. She's all the good things I'm not but in a normal kind of way. She's sweet and kind and thoughtful and loyal and really pretty…" Damon said smiling a bit as he went for his fifth drink, thinking of Bonnie's little smile. "And then I saved her ass again because she was kidnapped and then I told her I loved her—"

"And it was too soon?" the stranger asked. Damon looked at him in surprise, he forgot he hadn't compelled him, therefore he was following along simply because he wanted to and could reply willingly.

"No, she just got scared and remembered she had a boyfriend" Damon said.

"Well, see, if she had gone for you it probably would've been him I'd be talking to" the stranger said letting out a loud obnoxious laugh as Damon went for another drink. "Hey, you ought to slow down, what's she gonna say if she comes to her senses and sees you all drunk?" the man asked.

"She's gone now, left town because I told her to. Because I gave her an ultimatum because I was terrified of her walking out on her own accord. I wanted to fight for her, I did, but, I don't like getting hurt, I can't get hurt. I'm not the one who falls for the girl" he told the stranger as he was passed another drink. "I was never supposed to fall in love with B—the girl" he managed to correct as he remembered the guy might be a spy of some sort, though even without her name he already given a lot of information.

"So, you just go off and get her" the man said simply.

"I can't, I pushed her away, and I slept with my ex, who might I add is still hoping I go back to her. But, I can't. I already had a girlfriend like her before and that went horrible wrong. Actually, she wasn't really a girlfriend, I thought she was, but she played me, she was always in love with my brother" he explained as the man widened his eyes.

"That's some crazy shit" he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Cheers to that" Damon replied clinking his iced filled glass with the guy, his mind becoming slightly numb. "I just don't understand why the girl I love doesn't see it. I know I'm a dick, trust me, I killed her mom, I convinced her to do some spell that killed her grandmother, I once said I didn't give a crap about her life…all that. So while I understand her excuses, I just, I don't know why she can't see what I'm feeling, I mean, I told her I loved her, I brought her back from the dead, I rescued her. And I know she feels something for me. She _has _to…" Damon said grabbed yet another drink as he felt something in his chest pull.

"She's scared of you man, I mean, sounds like you've hurt her badly in the past, and you hurt your ex, her friend or whatever. All the signs are saying you're just gonna end up hurting her—"

"I wont, I swear, I won't ever make her cry again, I just, I just wanna see her, I need her" he said, his emotions overriding the alcohol as he felt tears building in the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry, I've apologized to her grandmother over and over and begged her all night to just bring Bonnie back, to just show her the way, to help her understand and no one is answering me. I've been horrible, yes, but I want Bonnie to be by my side as I fix things" he said barely realizing he was squeezing the strangers arm. "And I've called her repeatedly and it just goes to voicemail. She's not even letting me know she's safe. I never meant to hurt her and I'm sorry I did, and I will make up for it, I promise, I swear…I just need her back" he told the guy as the guy managed to pull away.

"Hey, listen, how about I get you outside, find you a taxi or something, you're causing a scene…" he said quietly as Damon didn't bother to look around.

"Okay" he said instead as he followed the guy out; as he stood he felt the alcohol rushing to head, he just told this stranger everything, even his true feelings about Bonnie. He put her at risk yet again. Though he knew this guy was probably harmless. Still. Not to mention he didn't need the guy to go blabbering to his friends about this night, in a way he just wanted it their secret. At least until he told Bonnie himself, he didn't need her to hear second hand. Not that she would, this guy didn't know her.

"So, uh, you said your ex is a vampire? Is the girl you're in love one of 'em too?" he asked as they continued away from the bar. Damon walking closer to the man with every step.

"No, she's a witch" Damon said simply, his heart making him want to fall to his knees.

"You believe in that stuff?" the stranger asked. "People have been saying Mystic Falls in filled with a lot of weirdos who believe in that" he said as he glanced back at Damon but then just shrugged, probably catching Damon's distant and expressionless face. "You just don't seem to the type to believe the hype; what makes you so guidable to those blood sucking monsters?" the guy asked, meaning for it to be a joke, to sound like a harmless comment. The man stopped first, probably realizing Damon was too close, invading his personal space. But it was too late, he was too slow; too slow to turn around, too slow to yell out, too slow to really do anything as Damon twisted the man's neck, killing him instantly.

"Because I'm one of them too" he said to the dead guy as he walked off in a haze.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Alright, so I know I'm a little late, but I LOVE all the Bamon stuff on Tumblr, you guys are awesome. This chapter is fairly simple and I don't have much to say about it, but do enjoy! Thanks to all my frequent commenters, I love reading anything you write and all the comments you leave. =) **

27

Damon wasn't sure what time he made it back to the house but he could hear Stefan and Jeremy talking with Elena, Jeremy was explaining all reasons why she should turn her humanity back on and Stefan was explaining all the things he had done wrong when he used to turn his humanity off. No one wanted her to become dangerous again. Damon didn't care either way, he was done with Elena, and that was that. He wasn't about to have another Katherine on his hands. Bonnie wouldn't do this to him. If he had picked someone else she'd wish him the best and not go all psycho. Not that it mattered, he didn't want anyone else but Bonnie.

Was that stranger right though? Was Bonnie scared him? He wasn't going to just get what he wanted and up and leave her. Granted he never thought he'd do that with Elena, but Elena had changed, shifted, therefore his feelings for her had changed, shifted. He wondered if he had not seen Bonnie dead and simply heard it would he still have reacted like did? Would he still had tried everything help her? If Harold hadn't "shown" him the way would he still have found it? In a way he hoped he had, because he honestly didn't want to feel like this for anyone else besides Bonnie. Had he not seen the bad he wouldn't have found his good. He thought as he laid face down on the bed.

At least Stefan was coming around, at least he knew what Elena was doing, and this time he would be able to fix the problems, he would be there for her, just like he was supposed to. Just like it was always meant to be; Stefan got was the rock behind the girl, Stefan helped the girl, the girl always loved Stefan, Stefan always got the girl. That's _always _how it was. And why shouldn't it have been? Damon was a jerk, he knew that, and in some ways since that was his personality he always thought he never deserved anything good, nothing good was supposed to happen to him. He would change but that was too much effort, he didn't want to be like Stefan, he didn't know how, it wasn't in his nature. Yes, Elena came to help him, not change, but, readjust, she put him back together after Katherine messed him up and he probably let her because she looked like Katherine. But, Bonnie, Bonnie always took the head on approach, she didn't take his shit but let him be sarcastic all he wanted, she helped him when absolutely necessary and knew deep down he did care (sometimes). She didn't change him. She publically judged him but secretly accepted him as he was. And that's what he missed the most.

The next several weeks faded in and out, mostly a blur. Damon spent his time lying in bed, drinking blood and drinking alcohol, wondering around the house, checking to see if Elena was still trapped, attempting to listen to Jeremy and Stefan's private conversations and repeatedly calling Bonnie. One time, on a Saturday night, it rang a few times. The thought of hearing Bonnie's voice made him shoot up in bed, instantly sobering up. Unfourtunely after a few rings it went to voicemail. The following three Saturdays he had hoped for the same thing, the ringing at least gave him hope, but it ended up just going straight to voicemail.

"Damon" Stefan said from the doorway one Friday night in the middle of July. Damon turned to face his brother, not quite ready to talk but he didn't want Stefan's brooding expressing burning a hole in the back of his head. "Damon" he repeated. Damon let out a loud obnoxious sigh as he raised an eyebrow at his brother, why couldn't he be left alone? "Bonnie says the connection is broke, you're free to do what you want with your humanity" he told him. This time Damon jerked his attention to Stefan so fast he was surprised he didn't fall off the bed.

"Where is she?" he asked stumbling as he got out. "Let me talk to her" he said looking around for any sign that Stefan had his phone.

"She wanted me to pass along the message" Stefan replied, trying not to look at his brother with pity. It was bad enough he looked a mess and smelled awful, he didn't need pity from his brother. "I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but," he paused to look at the floor. "Especially not after that guy you killed, you could've just compelled him."

"Anyway" Damon said not at all in the mood for a lecture from his brother.

"Here…" he said handing over a ripped piece of paper. Damon looked at it curiously and then at his brother. "It's where Bonnie is. She found out a way to take down Silas, but, she won't tell me; I wanna go see her too, talk to her, but Elena is coming around, I think someone needs to be here for her, and to really explain things" Stefan said as Damon looked at the paper again.

"So you trust me to leave and go find out what Bonnie is doing?" he asked trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah" Stefan replied after a few seconds of searching Damon's face. "If it is too risky I know you'll be the jerk to talk her out of it" he said trying mean it as joke. Damon rolled his eyes, he needed to keep up the appearance for Stefan, he needed to pretend it didn't matter, that he was over her. Deep down though, he couldn't wait until Stefan moved.

"Great…" he said in his typical bored tone.

"Yeah" Stefan replied, still searching Damon's face.

"I guess I'll go now" he said with a shrug, still managing to sound like it wasn't a big deal. Stefan nodded, slowly, finally breaking eye contact, showing the tiniest smile.

"Alright" he said as Damon nodded and Stefan moved out the way.

"Hey" he said pushing at the stairs and looking back at Stefan. "Wipe that smug smile off your face, I'm just gonna go talk to the witch" he said holding up the piece of paper. Stefan nodded in reply making it only too obvious he was hiding a full smile.

"Okay, sorry" Stefan said walking down the hall and out of sight. Damon stood on the stairs, listening, waiting until he heard the close of a door and then he was outside in a flash and in his car and halfway down the street in another flash. Once a good distance away from Mystic Falls, he looked at the address a little more than surprised that Bonnie's mom was in the next state over. Had he knew this before he would've tried harder to get Bonnie to stay; it was much too dangerous for her to be venturing around states by herself, especially with Silas still alive.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: It's so easy to write double chapters when it gets good...I know you all will enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think (even if you have to use the words "cheesy")**

28

Hours later, he was finally at the house, it was a simple looking house. Like the one she lived in with her dad, Small little thing. But comfortable, homely. Slowly, he got out of the car, staring at the house, scanning the windows. Bonnie was somewhere in there. He was seconds away from seeing her. All he had to do was keep moving_. Just keep walking_, he told himself as he reached the door. _Alright, don't fuck up. _He told himself as he stared at the door and willed himself to stop feeling freaked out, she was just a girl, who hadn't seen in nearly a month. Not a big deal. Okay, so it _was _but he didn't have to make it so obvious. Shaking away his nerves he knocked on the door, _bite your tongue, anything, don't say anything sarcastic. _He told himself as the door opened, Abby Bennett looking at him with only a tiny hint of shock.

"Damon, correct?" she asked looking at him in the disapproval kind of way.

"Yeah, kinda hard to forget your first," he replied mentally kicking himself.

"Indeed it is, thanks you to I get to make a living feeding off animals instead of helping my daughter" she countered.

"Well, as I'm sure she's told you, we do try and do some good" he said, not letting his guard down but only saw the Abby was mirroring his defensive poses. "Speaking of the lively witch, is she in?" he asked trying to keep himself in check.

"Yes" Abby replied. _Great, one word answers. _Damon thought as he heard footsteps, turning his head to the side just a little to hear better even though he knew it was Bonnie.

"Mom, is everything okay, who's there?" she asked coming to her mom's side but stopping as soon as she saw Damon. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice spiking up several octaves. "Mom, go inside, I got this, make sure you light those candles I put up too" she told her mom. For a moment her mom remained standing there, looking from Bonnie to Damon but then finally she nodded and disappeared back inside the house. "Damon?" Bonnie asked as soon as her mom was out of sight.

"I personally prefer Batman, or my hero, but, if you insist on just _Damon…_" he said desperately trying not to run at her, even though he knew he would just feel like he was smashing into a wall. Bonnie didn't say anything, just stared at him, of course she wasn't up for his jokes, of course she wasn't going to come around that easily. "Listen, we can do this one of two ways. You let me, I beg for your forgiveness or I sit here…" he paused to go as close to the door as he could, only about a foot away from Bonnie. For a moment he thought she'd let him, she'd smile and hug him, anything. But she remained standing, looking at him, so many emotions on her face, disbelief being the most obvious. "For the rest of the night" he said actually sitting down on the floor.

"I could just give you another _headache_" Bonnie warned, still standing in place, she looked rigid, did that mean she wanted him there? Did she really care? Was she happy?

"I know, but you won't" he said as he leaned back on his elbows. Again, for a moment he thought he won, he thought Bonnie would cave and let him so he could apologize, so he kiss her. But then he remembered her crying, her face, his words. He was so mean to her, why would she go back to him after all that? Yes it had been a month, but Bonnie wasn't like him, Bonnie didn't have years and years to get over things, to learn to adapt and forget, to build up walls, she couldn't turn off her humanity. She was a very powerful witch, but she was still only human.

"When you get tired you can just go home, you don't have to say goodbye" Bonnie replied and then without looking back she turned and shut the door in his face.

"Wait, Bonnie!" he called out jumping to his feet but it was too late, he could Bonnie's footsteps becoming more and more distant. "Bonnie, I'm sorry!" he shouted leaning as close to the door as he could. "Bonnie! Please, just listen!" he continued shouting. "I was hurt, I told you everything and you denied me anything. I had you, you were right there and you walked away from _me_, I don't know how to act when that happens, so yes, I slept with Elena. Did I mean to, no, but it felt…easy, it was the only way I could think to just, get over what you said and didn't say. To get over that you didn't love me. She was there, I needed someone and yes, it was a dick move, but, it was all I knew, and it has to mean something that I'm telling you all this. Hell, Bonnie, I waited, that's not something I _ever _do. I want something, I take it. I didn't take you, I waited to hear you say it…and you didn't. Yes, Elena's humanity was off, and yes, that's not an excuse but, damnit Bonnie, just come back!" he paused to take several deep breaths. Here he was again confessing and here he was again getting his heart broken, again, by Bonnie. _Why did this always happen, why was she so stubborn? _He asked him as continued to let his emotions practically swallow him. He had never been like this, not with anyone, not even Elena. Sure she had seen him down, really down, almost dead, but this, he never thought he would let someone see him this pathetic, this vulnerable, this human. "Bonnie, I need you…I love you…and I'm _so _sorry I hurt you…" he said as he closed his eyes and rubbed them, forcing back the tears, but he still felt his lip trembling, his voice shaking again.

Just as he was about to give up and sit back down and cry all night he heard footsteps again, at first he assumed it was Abby again, telling him to go away, hopefully he would have enough self-control to not rip her heart out. Then again, he already felt his vampire form coming out, his eyes getting darker, his veins freaking out. As the door creaked open he felt his teeth growing, he was seconds away from  
ripping someone's throat out. "Say it again…" he half focused as Bonnie stood in front him, still rigid, her voice barely above a whisper but so confident, so still. As she moved an inch closer he realized she was outside her door, there was no barrier blocking them.

"I love you…and I'm sorry I hurt you…" he said quietly, his eyes slowly relaxing, his body less tense, his face going back to normal. "Bonnie—" she cut him off by pressing her lips against his; he didn't know what else to do except kiss her twice as hard, like he meant, like she was the last person he could ever kiss.

"Damon, I'm sorry I left you, I was just so scared and hurt…and I thought you were just saying those things…and…" she trailed off as she searched Damon's face. She didn't need to explain, he already knew. All that mattered now was that they were together again. He got to hold her and love her. "I love you too Damon, the jerk you and all" she said quietly, a small smile in the corner of her mouth as she moved in to kiss him again. He pulled her close, hugging her as tightly as he could as they locked lips again. "Come on, we have a lot to discuss" she said moving her hands to hold his. For a second he pretended he didn't hear her; he never really got to be happy in the end, there was always some complication, and if he was happy with no complications it didn't last. So right now, he just wanted this moment to last forever. Him standing peacefully in front of the girl he loved as she gave him a lazy smile and kissed him, the guy she loved.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Like I said, last chapter was cheesy but I love reading the reviews. I also love reading the other Bamon fan fics out there, let's face, we're all awesome writers. =) Here's another chapter to all those viewers. To my frequent commenters, as always you guys are awesome and so much fun, I'm glad you're reacting to this story as if it's actually happening/going to happen. Please, everyone continue to comment, I live for reviews (while on this site anyway).**

29

"Bonnie" Abby said as Damon closed the door behind her. She came from around the corner and stopped at the sight of Damon in her house. _That's right, I got invited in. _His smile said, although he was trying not to look to smug about it. "Honey, I thought we talked about this…" Bonnie's mom said as she went over to her daughter, trying to speak low.

"It's okay, he's alright" Bonnie told her mom, looking at Damon with a really tired expression. He couldn't imagine how tired she was. Why did he always have to mess things up? He cared, he really did, but he seemed to just ruin things.

"Damon, as a guest in this house I expect you to respect the home and my daughter" she said as she led them into the living room, gesturing to the couch where Damon and Bonnie sat. He wasn't sure if it harmed or helped his case but he couldn't help but put his hand on Bonnie's thigh; though Abby only seemed to tense as she poured drinks.

"Do you have anything stronger?" he asked already feeling the look from Bonnie. Abby momentarily glared at him but when over to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Bourbon.

"Since you turned me and since losing my son it's the only thing that gets me through" she commented passing Damon a glass and the bottle. Even though Bonnie didn't say anything he felt her wince, he didn't blame her, as far as he knew Abby only had a _daughter_, and the fact that she seemed to deny it annoyed him.

"Instead of making this uncomfortable for Bonnie how about we get to the point. You said you have something on Silas?" he asked.

"Yes, there's a spell, it can disable him from everything…but it's powerful, it's more powerful then the one grams and I used for opening the tombs—"

"No" Damon instantly said. He remembered that day very well. He remembered the spell took two witches, but most importantly he remembered the spell killed Shelia Bennett. "We don't have two witches and I'm sure I don't need to remind you it killed your grandmother. No Bonnie, I don't need to hear the rest" Damon replied already leaning back.

"Theirs is good news, if we can link Bonnie to the…undead there's a chance she'd be alright" Abby said as Damon looked at her with anger. This was her daughter and she was willingly letting her go out, putting herself in harms way? He knew she abandoned her twice, but to be okay with letting her die? If she didn't give a shit that just made him care even more.

"So, in some really twisted way this could work?" Damon asked, only the tiniest bit intrigued by the plan.

"Yes" Bonnie told him, her voice eager to go on. "I've been practicing the spell for the last few weeks to get my mind off other things and I've got it down…" she said; even though her voice sounded confident Damon could tell she was hiding something behind her green eyes.

"And you're okay with this?" Damon asked Abby.

"We just need to link as many vampires as possible, I know it's not good mentally, and it will take a lot of energy in itself but it will keep her alive. If she believes she can kill Silas, then I'm absolutely for it. Not to mention, I will be helping." She paused. "Thanks to you" she added sarcastically as Damon pretended to tip a hat and winked. "I just need to make sure we can get other vampires, I know you already share a connection with her, but you'll need to break that one, this one is different and I need to know you're going to be part of it, I need to know you're part of my daughter, that you honestly do care about her, because Damon, that's the bulk of this spell, the link only works with people who care" she said, her voice for once serious, sounding like the mother she was supposed to.

"Haven't you ever heard of Team Bamon?" he asked half sarcastically as Bonnie rolled her eyes but Abby looked impressed. Sighing, figuring this was going to happen and figuring this was going to take all _his _energy he leaned closer, speaking as steady and sure as possible, he was never going to repeat this. "Abby, I love your daughter, I don't mean to brag, but _I _brought her back to life, I _don't _want her to do this, but I will be there for her, I always will" he said looking at Bonnie who was trying not to smile to broadly, she probably knew if she got too excited he'd flip things around, and she was right to think that.

"Damon, I don't trust you, I don't even like you, but I believe your intentions" she looked at her daughter. "Bonnie, if this is what you want I need to take care of a few things. Normally I would have you come with me but…you seem…safe here with Damon" she stood up, looking back at Damon and then Bonnie. "Don't let anyone else in unless it's me, and even then…" she trailed off, nodding as Bonnie gave her a knowing nod in return.

"What was that about?" Damon asked as soon as Abby was out of the house.

"A secret agreement" she said as she got up and started for the back room. "You coming?" she asked as he sat for a moment dumbfounded, was Bonnie suggesting what he thought she was or had he suddenly become so desperate and craved her so much he was making stuff up? Regardless, he got up, slowly following her, not uttering a word as she led him to a bedroom, only the light on the dresser was on.

"Bonnie, please don't led me in here, I don't want you think this is my goal—" he was cut off by Bonnie's lips pressed against his. He had nothing else to do except kiss her back. He wanted nothing else, he already spilled his heart to her more than once, she finally confessed she loved him. What else was left to do except show her? Slowly, he led her to the bed, leaving behind his shirt as she quickly got rid of hers. "I love you" he repeatedly hoarsely. It was honestly the first time he could say it without thinking about everything else. Bonnie didn't want anyone else, she broke things off with Jeremy, there was no brother to worry about and Elena had gone off the deep end. No obstacles. Just them. He thought as he climbed out of his pants and onto her, staring at her intensely as she slowly groaned and kissed him. The only thing he could do to relax himself, to keep himself from ripping off her clothes and deflowering her as quickly as possible was bite her. He didn't bite hard like everyone else. It was slow, meaningful—if there was such a thing. It did little to help him relax though because she only jolted to attention, wrapping her pantless legs around his waist and digging her nails into him. "Damon…" she moaned softly as Damon felt himself becoming harder and harder as he pressed against her. There were so few articles of clothes between them, but his restraint was holding strong. "I love you, I've missed you so much and…I want this" she said as she kissed him greedily. _Oh Bonnie… _he said nearly breaking through his boxers but instead he moved his hand down, lower and lower to her thighs as her breathing became heavier.

"Wait" he said, not even sure the words came from his mouth. _Wait? _He asked himself in surprise as he pulled Bonnie closer, kissing her neck as she continued to dig her nails into his back. "Make me a secret agreement" he said, speaking almost in a delirium as Bonnie nibbled his ear as he closed his eyes, almost coming to pleasure without any intercourse.

"Like what?" she asked breathlessly as he continued playing between her legs.

"Anything" he commented. Why did he need this, why did he need a promise from Bonnie to know he had her? She already said she loved him.

"If…" she paused, moaning as Damon's hand out of her. "If things go wrong, if it seems like if it's too much on me, let me finish and then..." she paused to bring her attention to him "Then let me go…" she said she moved to kiss Damon but Damon jerked back and stared at her in disbelief. _Why was she such a cock blocker? _He asked himself.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: This would have gone up soonwr but the site was having issues so I had to wait. Lame. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. =) Thanks for the all the comments I did get, you guys seriously put a smile on my face. Also, I put up a poll...this story is ending soon and even though I don't have a lot of follwers your opinion is still very important to me, so please check out that poll, thank you!**

30

"I can't make that promise, I can't make this huge effort to change and then just forget about you" he said as Bonnie tried to kiss him again but she pulled back a little.

"I'm not saying forget me, just, you know, don't do anything stupid yourself, Stefan would be really sad, it's bad enough he's going through all this stuff with Elena and nearly having to call on Katherine to figure out how to fix things" she explained.

"We're not going to have sex, are we?" he asked with a little hint of disappointment as Bonnie smiled up at him.

"I'm serious Damon, I need to know you won't do anything stupid…or homicidal" she said frowning a little. "What you did to that stranger was awful, you can't just go out and kill people instead of feeling" she said in a slightly criticizing tone.

"Firstly, I won't do anything if you don't, secondly, I showed plenty of feeling while talking to that stranger—and then I snapped his neck. Speaking of which, how do you even know about that? Have you developed some witchy spell that enables you to read my mind?" he asked as Bonnie rolled her eyes. He didn't care that he wasn't having sex with her, he really enjoyed the time he was having with her, knowing she was safe, knowing they were safe and for once having a normal interaction. Normal meaning no one's life was in serious danger. Granted, Silas was out there and Bonnie was obviously making some sort of plan that would put her life in danger, again, but right now, right now he just wanted to watch her laugh and be as close to her as possible. Feel all the good feelings before the bad ones swallowed him whole.

"Stefan told me…" she said quietly as she tilted her head and looked at him, using the back of her hand to stroke his cheek. "You're so cold…" she whispered.

"The better to cool you off…" he said sarcastically as she moved her fingers over his eyebrows, and then an eye. He had never seen Bonnie like this, looking at him so completely, so curiously. It was as if she was really seeing him for the first time, letting down all her walls and getting to know him. And he liked it. She moved her fingers over his lips, all the while searching his eyes. For a moment he thought about turning, revealing his true self, making her gasp, but for this moment, as Bonnie fell for him all over again he wanted to be as human as possible.

"I love you Damon," she whispered still running her fingers across his lips. "But, when you get mad, please, don't kill strangers. I'm glad it was just that one and I'm glad you stayed home and mopped, but, I don't like when you do irrational things" she said Damon felt a little annoyance pass through him. Stefan sometimes still acted a kid and went off blabbing.

"Did he also tell he stabbed Elena?" Damon asked, even though he knew it wasn't exactly appropriate for pillow talk, especially considering he still did want to have sex.

"Yes, and in a way, I'm glad. It means she can't hurt you, she can't hurt him or anyone for that matter" she said, her voice a little sour as Damon nodded and sat up.

"So, not to be a buzz kill but I think we need to talk about what you plan to do about Silas" Damon said as Bonnie turned on her side and looked up at Damon.

"There's this spell, it locks him in place, like the one I used in the caves, only, it's more permanent. There's two choices afterwards. We put up barriers and barriers and let him starve and rot, or you smash his head in" Bonnie explained as she rolled on her back.

"Whatever one doesn't cause you pain" Damon said, almost instantly.

"As long as I'm involved it might be painful, but it puts Silas away" she said confidently, getting up and reaching to her bedside nightstand and grabbing a book. "See" she said pointing to a page that was lined with old drawings of a creature and a witch, the creature on a table, the witch obviously saying some spell, the creature crying out, the creature trying to break free, more witches—or friends—surrounding the creature, the creature being stabbed.

"I love picture books" Damon said jokingly as Bonnie rolled her eyes again.

"The only downside is we have to get him to the cave we found him, which, is clearly a problem because he could be anyone and because, well, he won't go near there because he's too smart" Bonnie explained as Damon took the book from her.

"Not necessary," Damon said looking through the pictures again. "He has to get in our heads right? He wants you dead, right?" Damon asked as he bent over the bed and grabbed his pants, searching for his cell.

"Yeah…Damon, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked moving closer as Damon quickly tapped in Stefan's number. There was a few rings and then he answered.

"Damon? Everything okay? How's Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Weird how you're asking me, haven't you talked to her today already?" he asked, but with a little slap from Bonnie he pressed on. "Hey, how's Elena?" he asked as Bonnie looked at him questionable.

"Uh…" Stefan started, momentarily confused. "Still pretty pissed…" he asked.

"Perfect, I need you two to do me a favor," he paused, he knew it was a long shot just saying it, but it was better than nothing. "Without her humanity Elena is pretty much Katherine right now, and Silas doesn't know Katherine has had the cure, so, we need to use her as bait, just to lure out Silas…" he said.

"Okay, Damon, I know you're really happy right now, but, Elena isn't Elena and we know how letting her out is a bad idea from `past experience; plus we don't even know where Silas is" Stefan responded, a little edge to his voice.

"Aren't you just the negative Nancy. Anyway, that's the point my brother; don't worry, I have an idea, just tell me you'll do it and we can tweak the details" he said as he looked at Bonnie who was putting on a pair of shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Alright…" Stefan said after a few seconds and a heavy sigh. "Just keep Bonnie safe" he added as Damon rolled his eyes and stepped into his jeans.

"Well, duh" he told his younger brother before clicking off the phone.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Bonnie asked looking at him in awe and confusion and a little bit of amusement.

"Not a clue," he said as he heard a knock on door. "Your mom is back. Time go finish making up the rest of this plan" he said with a wink as he held out his hand as Bonnie let out a little sigh along with a little smile as she placed her hand in his.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: Guyssss, thank you for reading the last chapter! I think FF has been kinda screwy so it anything went wrong I'm sorry. Anyway, here's another chapter, it explains a lot and I think it makes sense. Let me know what you think, you know how much your opinions/comments/love for Bamon means to me! Sorry there's not much action going on, but you know there's always one chapter that's relatively boring than the rest.**

31

Bonnie and Damon went to the door, Bonnie opening it up just a smidge. "Mom?" she asked, peeking through the crack.

"Yes," she said as Bonnie focused her energies, the wind making a weird _whoosing _sound as Abby and Damon both looked around. "Alright, come in" she said as she opened the door wider, letting her mom slip in.

"Hey, wait a second, I thought Silas took your powers?" Damon asked as Bonnie gave him a lazy smile and followed her mom to the kitchen.

"I didn't know if you were pretending to be Silas or if Elena was Silas, I figured it was best not to say anything" she confessed as Damon shrugged and sat down. "So, what is this _plan _you've come with it?" she asked as Damon slowly started fall back into his typical self.

"Well, naturally the first part being getting him out in the open and then going back to that god forsaken island—" he paused as his cell phone went off. "Stefan, again, he's like the bothersome mother that always want to check in" Damon said and then eyed Abby. "I would say no offense but it doesn't really apply to you—hello?" he said putting the phone to his ear, smirking to himself as he caught Bonnie rubbing her temples.

"We're at Café Rue, it's about a mile or so from Abby's" Stefan said from the other end.

"Great, we'll be there soon" he said clicking off his phone. "Let's go" he said turning to Bonnie who looked a little shock.

"And what about your plan? What are you planning to do?" Abby asked.

"The less you know, the better, until we need you of course, then I'll call" he said feeling a little twinge of excitement as he grabbed Bonnie's hand and they started off. It was wrong for Abby's mother to just disappear and reappear, never a constant figure in her life so it was only natural he showed her the same treatment. _Maybe she'll learn._

"We probably could've told her something" Bonnie said as they got in his fancy old blue car as Damon shrugged.

"Eh, I don't wanna get my hopes up. She said she's looking out for you and wants to help, all that jazz but, I don't quite trust her yet. She has to be there when the going gets tough" Damon explained as he started the engine and headed down the road. "Speaking of which, did she abandon her _Jamie _too?" he meant it as a snarky comment but upon seeing Bonnie's expression he let the smile fall as he focused on the road.

"You don't really have a plan, do you?" Bonnie asked as they got out of the car and headed inside.

"I will though, and it will cool and everything" he told her as Stefan approached them.

"Stefan" Bonnie said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's good to see you again, we've missed you" he replied as he nodded to the table. Damon also followed Stefan's nod, a little surprised to see Caroline and Klaus sitting there.

"I believe this is a secret club and to my knowledge, you don't know the password" Damon said to Klaus as Bonnie and Caroline hugged.

"I totally hate you for not telling us about the Jeremy thing, but I'm so glad you're okay and not really dead but still brought Jeremy back" Caroline said hugging Bonnie again. "And you know Elena is glad too, deep down. She'll come around and I'm totally happy you're willing to take down Silas, I know you can do it, and I'll definitely be there for you" she said happily.

"I know, and thank you Caroline" Bonnie replied with a light smile.

"Blondie, why did you invite the mean vampire?" Damon asked as Klaus snickered. "Fine, _meaner _vampire?" he corrected with a roll of the eyes.

"Because I don't like competition, you're bad enough, but with Silas running around morphing into anyone, that's just dangerous. There needs to be an order and the simple way to get that order is to destroy Silas" Klaus explained as Damon narrowed his eyes. He never liked Klaus in the past, still didn't like him, even when he saved his life. He barely trusted the guy.

"Hey," he said nudging Bonnie, "you okay with meanie here being part of our superhero team?" he asked Bonnie gave him a disapproving glare.

"Yeah, he did take out that witch at graduation, and Caroline trust him, so, I do too" she said with a deep sigh as Damon finally sat down.

"Great, the more the merrier I always say" Klaus replied tipping his cup to Bonnie. "Now, what is this about using dear Elena as bait? I don't think she the ability to comply at the moment" Klaus said as Stefan clenched his jaw.

"All we're going to do is walk around town and pretend she's holding the cure" Damon said, clearing making it up as he went along. "We know Silas is in the area because he thinks Bonnie is. He also thinks the cure is still safe, so, if he sees _Katherine _has it he'll send someone after it and he'll be waiting somewhere or even give us the joy of coming after it himself" he said even though he knew the chances of that were slim.

"Or he'll go after Bonnie," Caroline spoke up.

"Yeah, that's the only problem…I just don't understand _why. _I mean I know her blood is delectable and she can cause a mean storm when she's angry _and _she can bring people back to life, but, that's no reason to want her dead…" Damon said.

"If she can break through the dead, she can break through the living…" Stefan started though to Damon it seemed like he was talking to himself. "Silas said I'm a doppelganger of him, I was created to restore balance. I was created because I can die, he can't…" Stefan continued as Damon let out a loud sigh.

"The point brother? Because honestly, no one likes it when you talk to yourself" he said as Bonnie gave him a nudge. "Okay, _Bonnie _likes it, but the rest don't, so, please, speak up" he said ignoring Bonnie's small growl of annoyance.  
"He's afraid Bonnie can destroy his immortality spell" Stefan said, his expression covered in shock and realization, thought Damon only squinted.

"Why would he bring her back to life then?" he said as Bonnie jerked, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Oh my god! He didn't!" she exclaimed slapping the table. "This wasn't supposed to work, Silas knew—or found out—I was suck and he wanted me to cross over…" she paused to look around, everyone's attention on her. "That spell Harold used, it has two effects!" she paused to slap her forehead again. "Depending on who says it, depending on who wants what determines the outcome. That's why Harold never told Jeremy, he knew if he relied on Jeremy I'd come back. So, he took the safe way, he used Damon" she said as everyone slowly looked at Damon. "Silas assumed we weren't exactly friends, he thought you were neural about me, he thought it was enough to let pass over with no chance of coming back, but, something happened" she paused again to look at Damon.

"I cared, in the end I did want you back," he said mentally catching up to her. "That's why Stefan—Silas Stefan—looked so surprise to see you, that's why Harold ran off, and I bet anything he wanted to cover the school with salt because he didn't want me to make it out—"

"And why Elena killed him" Stefan said as everyone nodded, reaching the same conclusion.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Yay, two chapters in one day! Woo! This one is a little bit shifted, though guys might see it as a nice twist. I had a few ideas bouncing around and I wasn't sure which way to go because of the lack of feedback. But there are some "feels" and Bamon parts in here. Also, I don't know if anyone is a fan of Klaus/Bonnie, there's a tiny bit of that in here too. If you read into it. ;) Let me know what you think. As always I love your comments, I love when you gets surprised and whatnot. **

32

"Makes sense" Damon said as they fell quiet. "So, the legend said some hocus pocus about Silas falling for some…chick who wanted to be with? Kinda wish Elena just gave him the cure…" he said itching his chin.

"Yeah, so he could torment us _while _he has the cure, no thanks" Caroline spoke up.

"What's important right now is that we find out how we're gonna get Silas to believe us when we hardly believe us" Bonnie said as Damon reached over to pat her hand but decided at the last second not to. Sure he cared about her, hell, he loved her, but the more he felt for her, the more he knew she was in danger. That's how everyone was with him.

"So once we somehow get him to the caves, then what?" Stefan asked.

"Then I use my powers and strip him of his, reverse his immortality spell and then you guys kill him" Bonnie explained as the tension quickly rose.

"While I do admire the ever charming efforts to make your friends safe, I do know the spell could be rather—complicated—for lack of a better word, and you don't have that kind of power, you don't even have the information. It's a spell—"

"Created by two people, Silas and Qetsiyah, he betrayed her, I'm sure she ready to bring him down," she explained.

"He won't, not willing go over, especially not if he can't be with his lover" Damon reminded everyone. "And besides it's dangerous" he added looking at Bonnie who shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "I don't care what you say witchy, I'm not letting you risk your life again, I'm not letting you be stupid" he said in a firm voice.

"She'll be connected to us Damon, we can't die, we're vampires, it's okay" he said softly as Bonnie's shoulders relaxed.

"Yeah" Bonnie agreed as Stefan's cell went off.

"Oh, I better call Tyler, let him you said hi and everything, he was worried" Caroline said jumping up as Bonnie sighed but giving her friend a tired smile.

"Klaus, you really don't have to help, I don't need you double crossing us" Bonnie said looking at Klaus but Stefan was back at their table.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about lure Silas out. He's back at the house, he must have figured Bonnie would return there" he told them as they looked up. "He took Elena, thought she was Katherine, they're headed here" Stefan said as Caroline ran back over to join them.

"What? Is Jeremy okay?" Bonnie asked as Damon felt his fist ball up, _always asking about Jeremy, what was it about him? Oh right, he's human. _Damon told himself as they got up.

"Yeah, he's okay, he called us when he woke up, he's headed out here too" Stefan said.

"No, call him back and tell him to stay there, he needs to stay there" Bonnie stated as she jumped up. "I'm going to warn my mom and then warn Elena to be careful while he's with him, he could do anything. Caroline call Tyler again, we don't know if Silas could've gotten to him too" she explained, her words rushing as she ran for the door. Damon jumped up and ran after her, a part of him wishing he didn't look so obvious, a part of him wishing Bonnie would just realize _he _cared about her and she needed to _relax_.

"Bonnie, hey, wait a second, hey!" he said catching her by the elbow as he followed her outside. "Hey, you need to calm down" he said spinning her around, her eyes big and teary.

"He's got Elena, he's hurt Jeremy, he's coming here where all my other friends are. Who knows what's he's going to do once he gets here, he could kill everyone, he could kill you, all because I just couldn't stay dead, I should be dead" Bonnie said, clearly falling apart, her knees buckling as Damon pulled her close to his chest.

"Hey" he whispered, tilting her head up and holding both sides of her face, he didn't know what to say, he never knew what to say, he spoke his mind. But at the same time, when it counted, when it mattered he spoke his heart. "Don't ever say that…" he said as tears ran down her face. "None of this is your fault Bonnie Bennett. You are the savior here, you're the one who's going to bring Silas down, you're the one who came back from the dead to help _us_. And you're never going to leave us, me" he said quietly, stroking her cheek and wiping away her tears as she took in deep breathes.

"But Silas…" she said quietly as Damon tried his hardest not to realize what that could mean, the worst case scenario.

"You should know better than anyone judgy, when I want something, I get it" he said softy, giving Bonnie a kiss on the forehead. "And I want you" he said quietly. "And no matter what happens with Silas, no matter what happens with Elena we're a team, you and me" he as he leaned in closer, kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, in a way, he couldn't quite believe what was happening, he got Bonnie, he wanted Bonnie. Still. He loved Bonnie. He felt himself shrug, stranger things had happened.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him in a near whisper as they pulled apart.

"Well obviously he's playing cat and mouse with the wrong group of people, so let's show him how it's really done," he said as Bonnie looked at him question. "Let's run," he said giving her a knowing smile as her face slowly brought upon understanding.

"Guys, Elena texted, they're getting closer, maybe about ten minutes away" Stefan said as he showed them the phone, Caroline and Klaus walking out and joining them too.

"Great, we have a ten minute head start, not what would want, could do with fifteen or even twenty, but you get what you get, though I don't know how I can get a plane in ten minutes" Damon said though he knew his compelling skills could be of use.

"Well I suppose it helps when you know the plan ahead of time" Klaus said as he stepped forward, taking his phone out and pressing some numbers. "Hello, Janet, yes, I was wondering if you still had that jet at the Nixon Lot…" he said as everyone looked at him.

"Yes, would you like us to prepare it for your departure?" she asked, way too friendly to obviously not have been compelled.

"That would be lovely," he said ending the call and smiling at the small group. "I told you, I don't like competition, so whenever you're ready Miss. Bennett" he said as Bonnie felt herself smile a little. Damon couldn't help but smile too, for once they had the upper hand. Yes, it was ten minute upper hand but, still.

"Stefan, tell Elena we're making a detour and Bonnie is safe" Damon said as he started for his car, taking Bonnie with him. "Move out troops!" he called to the rest of them as he started the engine, practically speeding down the highway; Bonnie smiling next to him. Sure it was really bad timing and sure they're luck was going to end, but for that one moment it was such a relief to see a smile on her face, a real big smile. He gripped her thigh. _We're gonna get through this together baby. _He said as he winked and they continued racing toward Nixon Lot.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Glad you guys like Klaus on the good guy team for the time being and of course Caroline. =) I've missed them too. Not gonna lie, this chapter is a bit predictable, but it was fun to write. Wrapping it up in 2 or 3 chapters. Anyway, keep the comments coming, you know I love it. **

As soon as they're feet touched ground Damon grabbed the back of Klaus shirt, he was letting this guy give them a free ride—literally—and not have wanted anything in return. "Hey, you, hybrid, what are you_ really _doing here?" he asked as the other quickly moved ahead, knowing it probably best not to get between Damon and Klaus.

"I would like to help, believe it or not" he said kindly, simply. _Yeah, okay. _Damon said to himself as he narrowed his eyes at the skinny seemingly approachable vampire.

"Don't believe it, you don't do things because you like to. Well, unless it's killing innocent people or making my life a living hell…" he commented.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Damon, but that was you who made your life a living hell. You've also taken your fair toll on dear Stefan and his friends" Klaus counted.

"What are you getting out of this? Bonnie isn't going to help you with any big elaborate skim, Caroline won't break up with wolf-boy and I'll still hate you" Damon told him in an almost cheerful tone as Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Contrary to what you believe, I happen to like Bonnie—"

"Really, because you tried to kill her, remember, dance, Alaric's body…" Damon reminded him as they continued through some more trees.

"And if I remember you've also tried to kill the dear Bennett witch; but now it seems things have changed, you've grown to _care _for her?" Klaus answered, almost as he was truly interested in the reply.

"Yep, we're vampires, not zombies," Damon replied. "So, until you decide to tell me what you're really doing here I don't want you three feet within Bonnie" Damon told him.

"Oh, why aren't you the possessive boyfriend?" Klaus asked in amusement but walked away before Damon got a chance to answer. _Cocky bastard. _He said to himself as he caught up with Bonnie, taking her hand in his.

"What were you talking to Klaus about?" she asked as Caroline moved closer to Stefan.

"Oh, you know, bunnies and makeup" Damon told her as he pulled her closer.

"You still don't trust him, do you?" she asked as she looked over at Klaus.

"Not for a second, and no, the trust fall will not help in any way" he said giving her a little smile as she smiled back and leaned into his side. "Bonnie, I'm really sorry about this. I'm sorry it took you being…gone, to make me realize I care. I'm sorry about being a dick to you—"

"Don't apologize, something bad always happens afterwards" Bonnie told him putting a finger to his lips.

"Eh, figure it's nature's way of keeping the balance. Can't have a dick of the group turn around and be a saint" he said as Bonnie gave him a look. "Okay, fine, I'm not a saint, but you know what I mean" he corrected.

"When you stop killing innocent people I'll know what you mean" she replied. Damon kissed her head and they continued on.

"I haven't heard from Elena yet" Stefan said some time later, after walking around.

"Good" Damon replied but then shrugged upon seeing everyone's look. "I only meant it's good because that would mean Silas is with her. Remember, she has her humanity off, it means she won't rip Bonnie's throat out" Damon said as Bonnie shook her head, ready to disagree. "You don't know how Silas is Bonnie, he had you completely brainwashed last time you left here. Don't you remember when Stefan told you Jeremy died?" he said, though everyone seemed to twitch at the memory. "Before that you were going on about how Silas said you could bring him back, you were willing to kill those witches" he continued as Bonnie showed a look of disappointment on her face.

"I wish I remembered that" she said quietly. "Guys, wait" she said suddenly stopping, "Caroline, give me that bag, we should unpack here" Bonnie said.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked but handed the bag over away, the others following suit.

"I don't know, it's just…it's the place, at the least the first place" Bonnie said pulling out several books. "I feel it…and it should be in a book…I think."

"Here, I took the liberty of throwing all those books from your bed and the room at the manor into the bag" Damon said passing her his bag.

"Perfect" she said pulling out the candles, pausing at one that she must not have recognized and looked curiously at Damon.

"Call me a romantic, it's that one from that backstabbing witch Elena killed" he said.

"Yeah,_ real _romantic Damon," Caroline told him as Bonnie smiled a little and continued looking through the books stopping at one in particular and thumbing through it. "Okay, look, we need a vampire at three points, each representing the three ties that brought Silas back, after we all connect I'll go down to the cave—"

"With me" Damon interrupted.

"And preform the spell—" she paused, looking at something in the distance. "Is—is that a body…?" she asked as the others looked over too. Slowly, they all got up, moving over to the body in a tight knit pack. Caroline gasped when she realized who it was, Stefan kneeled down beside her and Klaus and Damon both looked at Bonnie.

"I thought you two were bad…" Elena grumbled nodding at Damon and Klaus as Stefan gently shook her to full consciousness. "He's got Jeremy…" she grunted as Stefan helped her to sit up.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: This chapter has bouncing in my head for a while now so I'm so glad I got to get it out. Read and enjoy! =) I'm really excited about it and the feedback I hope to get from you amazing readers. **

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked; Damon couldn't help but notice how quickly she was to help her friend up. _That's Bonnie, loyal to a fault. _He thought as he crossed his arms over his chest and continued doing nothing to help.

"I _mean _he has my brother" Elena repeated.

"I just talked to him…" Stefan interrupted.

"No, Silas wanted you to think you talked to him, he had Jeremy tied up in the truck" Elena explained, finally sinking back to her usual self.

"Let me guess, you don't care?" Caroline asked as Elena shrugged.

"I know it's not good, but I figure what's the point in being sad or getting all anxious, Silas is just going to kill Jeremy, again" she explained as Bonnie's jaw tightened.

"Don't say that, we're gonna get him back" she said to her friend.

"Um, do you not remember who Silas is?" Elena asked standing up and brushing herself off. "But if you wanna die to bring him back I'm definitely cool with that" she said looking around and then back at Bonnie who looked more than surprised. Damon however wasn't. Bonnie hadn't been there the whole time Elena had her humanity off. She probably couldn't believe it was that easy to just flip it off and on. "Oh stop looking at me like that, you know he's gonna die Bon…" she waving a hand.

"Stop it Elena," Bonnie said firmly but Elena just rolled her eyes.

"It's true, he's gonna resist anything Silas offers and then Silas is gonna attack him and then he's gonna die. And again, it will all be _your _fault. Can't you do _anything _right?" she asked turning away from Bonnie. For a moment Damon thought Bonnie would snap Elena's neck or at least slap her, but instead she just walked around to face her friend.

"You're right, it is all _my _fault, but at least I'm not the one cowering behind some off switch. At least I'm doing all I can to help" she firmly. Stefan looked ready to break them apart, Caroline looked more or less worried and Klaus, well, he had a bit of an amused expression on his face. In any other case—anything regarding less danger—Damon would've admired Klaus and perhaps been amused as well.

"There's no point Bonnie,_ he's going to die_, he's not coming back because Silas is going to pop out of somewhere and come and kill you. He's always one step ahead. As soon as we got your mom's attention, we were off" she as Bonnie's eyes widened. Damon wanted to understand Bonnie's concern, but considering the women had abandoned her twice he didn't personally care. "Don't worry, mommy dearest is okay" she said.

"You lied about your location?" Stefan asked looking more than hurt as Elena shrugged.

"I didn't wanna die" she said simply, shrugging again.

"Elena, we're not afraid of you, and we're not doing this for you, so whatever you're trying to accomplish or whatever boy you think you're going to win over, get over it. The only person you _should_ be concerned about is your _brother._" Damon honestly loved the way Bonnie could stand up to Elena; he loved it even more when Elena seemed to deflate just the slightest. Bonnie shook her head and narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I know when we're all safe you'll be okay, you'll come back and until then I'm not going to touch you. I want you to feel the pain I plan to inflict upon you" Bonnie said as Damon felt a little smile creep on his face as Bonnie stood tall and started to walk off.

"Oh, before I forget. That whole representation thing, it's perfect, only, who's gonna wait with me, somehow has to make sure I don't turn you" Elena said. Damon wondered if she was just daring Bonnie to flip the fuck out on her or if she was actually planning anything. "I mean, not that it would help for anyone to go down with you, Silas wouldn't like that" she added. Damon looked over at Stefan, hoping he maybe had the answer but it was Klaus who spoke.

"Well, we could just snap your neck repeatedly and seal you in your own little private time out, couldn't we?" he asked with a smile.

"Right, I forgot you were here, still after Caroline I see, hopeless…" she said looking at her other blonde friend. "Then again, she is pretty easy." Damon hoped Stefan's quick shake of the head was enough to get Caroline to stay put. "Oh, before I forget—again—Silas said you have to meet him in like, five minutes after I wake up" she said with a cheerful grin.

"I'll connect everyone on the way down" Bonnie said, her attention and tone even more focused and firm than before.

"Yeah, and I'll come with you" Damon said as he started to follow Bonnie.

"No, stay here, you need to be with Elena. Guys, I'll light the way, stand in your respected spots" Bonnie said grabbing a book before walking off again as Damon continued following her.

"I'm not letting you go down there by yourself to meet him" Damon said.

"I don't have time to argue about this Damon, he has Jeremy—and I know you don't care about him but Elena needs him, she cares and I care" she replied, her voice near a hiss.

"It's touching how much you care about his life but—"

"No, I care about _him_, about Jeremy" she paused, finally turning around to face him making him stop cold. He searched her face, her eyes were glossy and her lips were trembling. Damon could practically feel his heart being ripped out. _What was she about to say?_ He wondered as Bonnie took a deep a sigh. "I didn't want to say anything because I thought it would fade, I thought it was nothing, just, you know, a different kind of love for him, but," she paused to lick her lips and wipe her eyes. Damon couldn't make himself do anything but stand there. "But it's you who I have a different kind of affection for…"

"So you lied when you said you loved me?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I just, I didn't mean it in the way you did" she responded quietly. _Damn, she knew where to hit where it hurt. _ "Now, please, Damon, I—I have to save Jeremy" she said as she turned away and started walking. Damon, not really having many thoughts bouncing in his head, expect the mere thought that he needed her, that he loved her, that he was here because of her. As he moved he felt his whole mind numbing, his body numbing and it wasn't until he collided with an invisible glass did he realize what she did.

"Bonnie!" he shouted, banging on the glass though it did nothing to get her to come back, or even turn around. "Bonnie! Please!" he continued shouting as he noticed a line of fire trailing behind him, half wondering if she already connected them. "Bonnie! Wait!" he yelled again but could feel Stefan practically dragging him away, away from Bonnie, away from helping her. "Let go of me" he snapped at his brother who didn't let go.

"All we can do now brother is help her and have faith" Stefan whispered as they rejoined the others.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Alright, to make things a little more interesting I changed it up a bit. This a pretty gripping/intense chapter. I hope you all like it! Happy reading. **

35

_Told from Bonnie Bennett's Point of View._

Bonnie continued walking trying to ignore the sounds of Damon screaming for her. She felt bad, no she felt so much more than bad. She felt, broken. Everything she had put up with Damon over the years; she knew a part of it was because of Katherine. More than a part, that bitch broke him. And then he met Elena. She should've ran with her gut in thinking that was going to fall apart. Granted, she didn't know she'd be one the causes to the falling apart. She hated the idea of Elena hating her, she hated her best friend being mad at her. Though, she understood, right? She lost her brother, for real, and she had to deal with being a vampire. Still, that was _no _excuse to treat her like shit. To hog everyone. Hell, she didn't want Damon until recently and even at first everyone thought it was the sire bond. Was he that impossible to imagine being with? Yeah, I suppose he is… she told herself finally able to glance back.

_"Just keep walking Bonnie, come to me and everything will alright." _Bonnie gulped as she slowly approached the cave, all she had to do now was go inside and go down to meet Silas. She hated hearing his voice, knowing he was back in her head, knowing he could threaten her life by threating those she cared about. First thing he said to her after they got Elena was ripping Damon's heart out and realizing there was nothing she could do about it. And then she heard Jeremy's scream. She didn't know if it was real or not, but if Silas could bring that kind of pain to him she could only guess what would happen to Damon. God, stupid Damon. He should've realized they were more alike than he thought before all this, before she died. They both risked their necks for friends and family, they both tried, they both pretended like nothing every affected them in public.

Which was why now it was so hard to walk away. To know she finally felt something for him, to know she really cared about him, that she did _love _him in that way. But she couldn't—wouldn't let herself think of that. Not now, not knowing this may be her last moment on earth—again. She ran her head along the walls, now at the bottom of the cave. This is was where it happened before. Her, Professor Shane and…she paused at the figure against the wall. He looked still, but how was still able to stand? Was that Jeremy or Silas? Regardless she ran to him, touching his cheeks and urging him to wake up. "Bonnie…?" Jeremy said as he blinked a few times. "What are you doing down here, you're supposed to—why did you come alone?" he asked as Bonnie shook her head.

"All that matters is that we get you out of here…don't worry, we'll figure this out" she whispered as she felt a figure emerge from behind her.

"It's him" Jeremy said, his eyes wide.

"Silas" Bonnie said slowly as she turned around only to see a handsome young man with black hair, sea blue eyes, perfect jaw line, little smirk, hands behind his back and wearing the signature black leather jacket. _Bastard. _Bonnie thought as she stood in front of Jeremy.

"Hello beautiful" Silas said cheerfully as Bonnie forced herself to stay tense, to focus. He just really sounded like Damon, looked like him. She barely noticed how close he was to her.

"I'm going to get rid of you Silas" she said quietly as she closed her eyes, the spell coming to mind to immobilize Silas. She shut her eyes even tighter, a little pain shooting up the side of her head. She knew this was going to be difficult, she just didn't know, how difficult.

"All you're going to do Bonnie is kill yourself, I suggest you stop, after all, I want to be the one to kill you. As him, right now, I love the irony" Silas continued pleasantly as Bonnie felt her head stinging. This was hurting more than she thought. More than she realized. _"Keep it up child, you're doing terrific, you have the spirit in you to get rid of this evilness." _Bonnie focused a little more, she knew Grams voice anywhere.

_"We got you Bonnie, we're here to help, don't just immobilize him, take his powers, he wants to go so bad, let him." _Bonnie didn't recognize the new voice but it only took seconds to realize it was Qetsiyah. "You know we've created that spell together Silas, I know it too" Bonnie heard herself say, though it sounded and felt distant. What was happening?

"It can't be…" Silas said slowly, moving closer to Bonnie, touching her cheek as he scanned her face. "Qetsiyah…" he whispered as Bonnie felt herself smile.

"I loved you once upon a time. But then I saw the destruction you created, the lives you've gone on to ruin. I've decided I can't keep you from that side, from her. But maybe, once she finds out everything, once she sees you for who you are she won't want you either. And you'll finally be alone. You'll be powerless and alone Silas" she spat at him.

"I will rip her heart out before you can utter a word" Silas growled back and maybe just to prove a point he lunged at Bonnie, though she couldn't do anything to stop, didn't move.

"Bonnie!" she heard Jeremy shout as she realized Silas was biting her. He opened his mouth to attack her again but was propelled backwards. Quickly though, he got to his feet. "I. Will. End. You" he said angrily, only partially looking like Damon now.

"Really? Will you?" she asked. Silas, either to angry to reply or anxious to kill Bonnie went to step closer, but nothing happened, he didn't move. "You…you!" he screamed at her.

"No, it's all Bonnie, as long as you underestimate her she will continue to be more powerful than you can ever imagine" she continued as Bonnie raised a hand, ancient words coming to mind as she mumbled under her breath, Silas screaming, no, pleading. But his words became garbled; for a fleeting moment Bonnie could see he was becoming stone, again, but this time, it was more than that. He looked skinner, weaker, almost human. _"I'm so sorry my child…" _Bonnie heard her Grams say. Bonnie would've asked why, but she couldn't say anything, she was so tired, so numb and dizzy. She just needed to rest for a moment.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: You guys are all awesome for keeping up, I love the comments. I won't point out anyone in particular, but some of your wording just brings the biggest smile to my face. Your reactions are perfect, it lets me know I'm doing something right! Alright, this is the second to last chapter. Read, enjoy, comment. Also, check out the poll on my profile. **

_36_

"This is so boring…" Elena said for the thousandth time as she sat on the ground by Damon's feet picking at the grass.

"Like I told you before, had you wanted to help you wouldn't be bored" Damon told her in annoyance as he looked around at the others. He still didn't trust Klaus but man it was good having him for this exact situation. But there had to be something he wanted, Damon though as he squinted over at the oldest vampire.

"Damon….c'mon….entertain me…" Elena whined as she gave his calf a little punch.

"I honestly don't remember you being so needy, kind of a turn off" he said shaking her off as he watched the trace of the flames rise a bit higher. _What the hell was Bonnie doing? Was she okay? Why didn't she let me in? Why is she so selfish?_

"You know he's going to kill her" Elena spoke up. "He told he's bringing the bitch down if it's the last thing he does. I said you wouldn't like it, you know, since you got in her pants and everything, weirdly enough it only made him want to destroy her more. Can't say I'm too broken up about it, she should realize who's going up against" Elena explained.

"You can't be anything, you have no humanity, so how about you shut the fuck up Elena before I—"

"Rip out my heart, yeah okay, let Stefan would let you" she said glancing over at him. "Now there is someone I still have wrapped around my finger" she said with pleased expression.

"He wouldn't move, he knows better" Damon said even though he did doubt him.

"You know he would Damon, he probably figures the inevitable too" she paused to let out a loud sigh. "God I'm so bored…" she told him.

"I would explain what Bonnie is doing but I know that won't register so please, again, be quiet" Damon said.

"You honestly believe you love her? You think it's real?" Elena asked with a laugh. "C'mon, you've fought with her continuous forever. And she hates—"

"Elena, honestly, I will kick you in the face just—" but he stopped talking when he realized Elena was tugging on his shirt as she stood up.

"The fire is out…" she whispered, looking around as did the others. "She did it…" she added in complete disbelief. Damon went to say something but when he looked at Elena's expression he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Did she do it? Can we move?" Stefan shouted as Klaus took a step forward. Seeing that it was okay the others followed suit. Nothing happening.

"Guys!" they looked in the direction of the voice. Jeremy, he was alive. That was good, right? Silas just wouldn't let him walk out. As they moved toward Jeremy Damon stopped cold realizing he was holding something. Someone. "Shit" he said running over to him as he laid Bonnie on the ground. "What the hell happened?" he asked in a tone of confusion, sadness and anger. "Bonnie, hey, come on" he said slowly, stroking her cheek even though it did nothing.

"Oh, Silas did a number on her" Elena said as she moved over to examine Bonnie's neck. Damon was glad Stefan was there to jerk Elena out of the way, Damon was seconds from losing it. He looked at her neck wound. It was huge, or maybe he just thought it was bigger than usual. But more importantly she wasn't moving. She didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Wait…" Damon said, his brain catching up to the reality of the situation. "No, she—she already died once, she can't go again, this can't be happening" he said, his voice shaking as he felt his eyes fill with tears. "Here" he said to himself as he ripped a whole in his wrist.

"Damon, stop, stop" Caroline said trying to stop him from pointlessly feeding Bonnie his blood. "Damon…" she said as Damon sat back, not quite letting his mind wrap around what he did know, what everyone else knew.

He wanted to yell, to break things, to kill, he wanted to tear the Gilberts heads off, this was after all their fault. Even if it wasn't, he needed to blame someone. He lost Bonnie, _again! _Was this some kind of punishment for all his wrongdoings? Did he really deserve this? Did everyone else deserve it? He looked around, Jeremy and Caroline were both silently crying, Klaus was rubbing Caroline's back as he remained looking disappointed at best. Stefan looked sullen but for the sake of Elena—who looked rather indifferent—he didn't do anything.

"Where's Silas?" Klaus finally spoke up.

"Um," Jeremy paused to wipe his eyes. "Still in the cave, she got him immobilized, the spirits helped and everything. They talked through her. Qetsiyah helped too…" Jeremy said as the others nodded. Damon was glad Qetsiyah came through but it did very little to comfort him.

"She can't be dead, she'll come back, we're all linked," Caroline spoke up. For a moment Damon let the thought sink in. He had forgotten about that, the shock of seeing Bonnie lifeless interrupted the rest of his thoughts.

"No, um…" Jeremy said, fresh tears rolling down his eyes. "Shelia unlinked you guys, she said she had to in order for Qetsiyah to help Bonnie, to speak through her and help with the spell. Afterward, Shelia told me to take her body back to you," he paused again to nod at Damon. "She said it was necessary and she was so sorry." Damon felt a tug his chest. Not only did he feel betrayed but he felt so alone. "We have to go back and take care of Silas" Jeremy said as the others nodded.

"I'll stay here, I—I need to say goodbye…" he said quietly as the other nodded again and started to slowly shuffle toward the cave. He didn't meet Stefan's eyes but he felt his cold hand on his shoulder.

"I'm—I'm sorry Damon…" that wasn't Stefan's voice. He looked up, a little surprise to see Elena, even more surprised to see she looked, upset. She sucked in air, nodded, looked at her friend and then headed off.

"I'm not mad at you Bonnie, I know what you said and did was for my benefit, I know you were protecting me. I just, I…" he paused to cradle her. "Just come back, be a ghost, anything, just…I need you right now. You weren't supposed to…to—" he chocked, he couldn't get the word out. He couldn't admit what was right in front of him. Slowly, with trembling hands he laid Bonnie back down kissing her forehead in the process. Realizing there was no reason to stay cool or keep it to himself he let the tears flow. He felt pathetic, weak, stupid, alone. But in some relief, he felt human. In a way he was glad he was crying, well, distraught over Bonnie's death. He was glad he wasn't tearing trees from the ground or ripping throats out. He took her hand in his, hearing his sobs echoing through the woods. He was finally broken.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Alright, I redid this, and just combined the last two chapters. You guys have been amazing viewers, visitors and commenters. I'm so glad you have enjoyed the story. This honestly started off as like, one or two chapters in my mind. Obviously you guys have convinced me otherwise. Let me know what you think. I've left room for another adventure with Bamon to be had but I need to reboot, check out your stories and see what you guys want. In any case, again, thank you for checking this story out. Remember the poll and vote. Peace and so much love. And if you guys can't wait for more check out my Harry Potter fan fiction, I'll be uploading it in between reading other fan fics.**

_My name is Damon Salvatore. My life is not a fairytale. I do not get happy endings. The people I care about the most always die or leave me. I am a monster. Bonnie is dead. _

It was the same thought that kept repeating in his head as he laid on the ground while the others set up the rest of the tents. He wanted to help, he did, to keep busy, but he also knew if he even registered there were people around he might hurt someone. So right now it was just easier for him to lay still and stare up at the sky. He never looked at the night sky so much before, but now, now he did. Each twinkling star looking back at him, and boy did he want to put each one out, he thought as he closed his eyes and let his mind empty.

"I know you're filled with grief and anger…" a British accent said, interrupting his thoughts though not enough to make him open his eyes.

"Now's not really a good time Klaus" he told the guy.

"With you Damon, I doubt there is actually a good time" he replied. Knowing Klaus wouldn't go away Damon forced himself to open his eyes.

"What, can't you just give me five minutes alone?" he asked irritably.

"You've had the whole afternoon and most of the evening, I've think we've been doing a very swell job at…leaving you alone" Klaus reminded him.

"I hear the whispers" Damon said as he sat up, pulling the leaves out of his hair. "Now honestly, what do you want Klaus? Because I don't think this adventure counts in Caroline's good boy book" he said, meaning for it to come out as harsh as it did.

"Yes, well, let's say allowing Tyler back to Mystic Falls filled a lot of those pages" Klaus said with a smirk. "But, no, I did not just come here to simple be the man who saves the day. I heard Elena gave the cure to Katherine…" he started as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yep, made her swallow it and everything so, nothing I can really help you with" Damon said as Klaus moved closer, nearly whispering in Damon's ear.

"I hear you there's a way to make more…" for a moment Damon thought he heard him wrong but upon looking at the guy's smug expression he knew he heard right.

"No" Damon said anyway but Klaus just gave him a bigger smile.

"But, since your little witch is dead I don't have any chance, nor does the rest of my family or Stefan or…" he paused to look over at Elena who was grumbling while attempting to get Stefan to entertain her. "Poor Elena, we all know how badly you want her to be human now that's she turned out a little _too_ familiar" Klaus explained. Damon didn't need him to elaborate, he knew it was short for Elena was becoming like Katherine. And it was true, she was. At some point she'd start playing people, being careless, being numb, and then eventually go psycho.

"Well, even if Bonnie _were_…a—alive, I wouldn't help you and she wouldn't either" Damon said as he walked around Klaus and started toward Stefan.

"Is that a stutter I hear?" Klaus asked. Damon debated if he should turn around and just punch Klaus, just to make himself feel better. But after a few seconds he decided it wasn't worth it. Sighing he went over to join his brother.

"I thought she was getting better?" he asked Stefan nodding at Elena.

"She was, but I think she stopped because she wasn't quite ready to accept it. They've been friends forever you know" Stefan said as Damon waved him off and looked around.

"Where's Jeremy?" he asked as Stefan paused.

"Well, Caroline decided we should have a memorial. For Bonnie, in her honor. Jeremy's putting up candles in the upper part of the cave."

"Yeah, because I'm sure Bonnie wants to have her memorial there" Damon replied sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest. "She still in the tent?" he asked looking over at the green tent with circle of salt around it.

"Yeah" Stefan said, pausing again to face his brother. "Listen, Damon, I know—"

"Don't, I don't need the talk, I don't need to be reminded anything, just don't" he said with a firm pat on Stefan's shoulders.

"Hey, we should do this memorial so we can head back" Jeremy said appearing out of nowhere. The others nodded and started to head toward the cave.

"You" Damon said grabbing Jeremy's arm. "Have you seen her yet?" he asked as Jeremy shook his head, his face full of disappointment. "And you wouldn't be lying to me?" he asked and again Jeremy shook his head. "Alright" he said flatly giving Jeremy a push forward. Could that mean Bonnie died without her powers? Did she not die as a witch? Was Jeremy actually lying? His thoughts were paused as he looked around the cave, it looked nice with all the candles. Definitely the way Bonnie would want to be remembered.

"Here, I told Jeremy to leave some candles unlit. We can say a few words about her as we light a candle" Caroline said passing a candle to Klaus. Damon rolled his eyes as Klaus lit his candle, placing it on the make-shift stone alter.

"You were a very powerful, very determined witch, and now you'll continue to be alongside your ancestors" he said as Caroline went next.

"I'm going to miss you Bonnie, but I know you'll be around, you always will, so please, feel free to continue watching us. I wish you were here, here to decorate—"

"Other people have to speak before she decomposes" Elena rudely interrupted.

"Alright, then you go next" Caroline said trying to compose herself as she passed a candle to Elena.

"Bonnie…" she paused, letting out a loud sigh. "Bonnie, you didn't have to do this. We could've found another way, you—" she paused again, her voice was getting softer, real, her expression looked meaningfully. "I didn't get to say this to you enough when you were alive," she looking at the ground. "But, thank you Bon, thank you for bringing back Jer…I'll miss you sis" she concluded, placing her own candle on the altar as Jeremy nodded and pulled his sister in for a hug.

"Take care Bonnie, I'll be seeing you" was all Jeremy said because he could barely get anything out in between his sniffing.

"Thank you Bonnie, for everything. I'm sorry I didn't say it enough" Stefan said as he put his candle next to Elena's.

"Damon…" Caroline said reaching for a candle, but grabbed the one next to it. "This one was just lit, but I guess the wind blew it out" she said with a shrug as she passed it over to Damon. He took hold of it, staring at it for a long minute. "It's your turn Damon" Caroline repeated as Damon finally remembered where he'd seen the candle before.

"Damnit Bennett, you don't get to escape our group of freaks that easily" he said lighting the candle as he put it with the others.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked as a strong gust of wind blew out half the candles. "What was that?" she asked looking around in slight fear as Damon felt himself smile a little as he listened to another gush pass outside.

"That was Bonnie…" he told the others.

"What? No, Damon, she's dead!" she shouted.

"No she's not" he replied, his hands practically shaking as he moved the other candles away. Caroline opened her mouth to ask something else but Jeremy loud gasp took over.

"Shelia" he said staring ahead though no one could see what he was looking at. "Shelia says you're a smart man, Damon" Jeremy said the others turned widened back to Damon. "She…says she unlinked the connection spell, as for the spirit spell, you can't undo that one, not if it was made but blood and ghost." Jeremy said as Damon felt overwhelmed with happiness as he ran out of the cave. Shelia probably had more to say but he wasn't listening. "Bonnie!" he said running to the tent and throwing it open. "Bonnie?" he said looking in but saw no body. He took a step back, noticing he was able to get into the tent. The salt was gone.

"She's gone" he told the others and he ran back into the cave.

"What?" Jeremy asked in alarm.

"He said, I'm gone" they all turned to the new voice in the room. Standing there was Bonnie. Much to Damon's relief. "This is really nice guys, definitely the way I want to be remembered…" she said as she stroked the wall, moving over to them.

"Please tell me you guys can see her too?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course, Miss. Bennett, we're glad you rejoined us" Klaus said kindly bowing at Bonnie as Caroline gave him a light smack on the shoulder.

"Bonnie!" she said running over to her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay and you're back and you're alive. Wait, you are alive, aren't you?" she asked standing back to look at her friend and Bonnie nodded with watery eyes.

"I'm alive, I'm here Caroline" she said gently as Stefan came over to hug her.

"Welcome back, again," he said with a light smile.

"You too" she added with a warm smile as she looked over at Elena. "Elena, I know this isn't exactly something you wanted—" But she was cut off when Elena throw her arms around her, the two embracing tightly.

"I'm not _better_, I'm still really really mad, but, we'll work on it Bonnie, we'll talk it out like we always do" Elena said still holding her friend tightly.

"Okay" she said as Elena let go, the two laughing as they wiped their eyes.

"What did you guys do about Silas?" she asked looking around as if just remembering everything that had happened.

"Locked him up, he's still immobile, he has no sources of food, all we really need to do now is cut his head off" Stefan explained as the other nodded.

"And it put in a glass case and give it to Bonnie" Caroline added.

"Right, because I'm sure that's the perfect graduation give to gift" Damon spoke up, his tone a little more sarcastic then he intended.

"Um, you know what, we'll give you guys a minute" Caroline said trying to make a subtle nod toward the entrance.

"Good idea, c'mon," Stefan said urging Elena and Jeremy out as Caroline and Klaus followed. Damon couldn't keep his eyes off Bonnie, even as she moved forward he felt a mixture of being stunned and happy as well as overly anger.

"How mad are you?" Bonnie asked now standing in front of him.

"On a scale of one to ten, outraged" he said, his tone boarding on humor.

"I'm sorry Damon, I just—"

"Trust me, nothing could give me more satisfaction than to hear you apologize but once we get out of this creepy place I'll be sure to remind you every day to apologize" he said half-jokingly as he cupped her face. "But if you ever decide to risk your life again like that I will be forced to intervene and if I can't, I will force feed you my blood" he said as he searched her face, one of her eyebrows raising.

"I won't let you" she said quietly.

"Who's says you'll be awake?" he asked as both of her eyebrows shoot up as she looked at him trying not to laugh.

"You're so creepy" she said as he finally pulled her close.

"Bonnie, I'm seriously though, don't ever do that again. There are way too many revelations I make when you're gone; being me, that's way too much for my brain to handle" he said finally cracking a smile.

"I promise to fully include you in my future plans" Bonnie said as she eyed his lips. He wiggled his eyebrows as Bonnie let out a little laugh. And then, finally, he kissed her. _How much I've missed this. _He thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Bonnie I love you," he whispered as she gave him a lazy smile and kissed him back.

"I love you too Damon" she replied quietly before kissing him again. "Oh, um," she shook her head as she thumbed toward the entrance. "Did you ever find out what Klaus is here for?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, some nonsense about making another cure and needing your help" he said as he tried to kiss Bonnie again but she moved slightly.

"What? Oh my goodness, Damon, that's huge, we should—" Damon's lips pressed against hers as she slowly relaxed back into their passionate kissing.

"No, we're going to stay right here for a bit longer and enjoy this before addressing anyone else around us" Damon said as he puled Bonnie in closer and kissed her again.

**~End of The Day I Found You**


End file.
